It's Just A Game
by DorothyInDisguise
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends... that's until he moved. Now 6 years later he is back and they HATE each other. Edward is a jock and Bella HATES jocks. Will Alice and Rosalie be able to save the day? Will their plan work? All Human. ExB; JxA; EmxR
1. Chapter 1

It's just a game

**AN: This is my first fan fic... I'm really nervous about it. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Chapter 1**

BPoV

"Shakespeare might've been this famous, brilliant romantic writer, but he was a sexist, just like most men. He probably just sat around all day and wrote a bit here and there while there was a woman cleaning and cooking and picking up his dirty socks!"

There was a shocked silence in class. I could feel a blush creeping up onto my cheeks. I turned to Alice, one of my best friends to see if she agreed with me, but she was trying really hard not to laugh. I just gave her a death stare and looked back to Ms. Riley at the front of the class. Even the teacher looked shocked. I could hear someone at the back of the class stifle a choke. Ugh! Men. I knew who it was without even needing to turn around.

"That's a very… a… interesting point of view Ms Swan, but do tell the class why you think that." Was Ms Riley's reply.

O crap. How do I answer this?

"Well, um, just look at… at Romeo and Juliet! It's meant to be the most romantic story ever, but poor, pathetic Juliet sits around and waits for Romeo on a balcony all day to come recite some love poems to her at night. I mean honestly!" Wow, I'm actually making sense. I think I must be some sort of literary super genius. "And I mean really, if a guy comes to my window in the middle of the night, and serenades me or whatever, I swear I will kill him with a blunt knife. But as if waiting on her balcony isn't enough, Juliet goes and commits suicide when she thinks Romeo is dead, it's like telling the world, a woman can't live without a man by her side!" I ended my little rant really smugly.

"Might be, but I bet you that Shakespeare was probably very popular with the ladies. Don't woman like the sensitive type?" Came the sarcastic reply from Him. I felt that blush creep back again. Then the whole class burst out laughing. I can't believe they even listen to what he says. He knows nothing about literature let alone romance! I turn around and face Edward Cullen. Damn him and his sexy crooked smile! Now I completely forgot my come back, the only reaction I had was to blush an even deeper red than before. I turned around to gather my thoughts. I will never win this battle of I keep looking at Cullen. But it was no use. He won that round. _Why can't I ever come up with a coherent sentence when I see those eyes! Because he is so damn hot that's why! WHAT?? Did I just say Edward Cullen is hot? I need medication. Seriously. I hate him!_ I turned to Alice and mouthed "I hate him" to her. Unfortunately he is her brother so she just gave me a scowl. Alice honestly doesn't understand why Edward and I hate each other so much, but it's pretty obvious. He thinks all the girls in the world would die if he just so much as looked at them and that is just so vain! He must come back down to earth. He also treats girls really badly, like every week he has a different girl hanging of his side. He is just a player. _But a hot one. Where the hell did that come from?_

Ms Riley cleared her throat to get the class's attention again. "But what about Lady Macbeth, Ms Swan? She is no feeble female character, she persuaded her husband to kill the king!"

"Exactly!" I challenged, "If woman aren't depicted as hopeless, then they are… are… psychopaths or something!"

"Don't you think you need to look at it in the time and tradition it was written in? In many ways Shakespeare was ahead of his time. You must remember that in those days, the role of the female was a lot different to what it is today." Ms Riley said with a note of challenge in her voice.

"But that's exactly where people are mistaken!" I quickly replied before anyone else could steal my thunder. "Everyone thinks woman are so emancipated now, but really it's still exactly the same as when Shakespeare wrote his plays. Most girls still think they are worthless if there isn't a guy running around behind them. Shakespeare's interpretation is that, if a girl is in love then she must just sit around and wait for her knight in shining armour to come rescue her. Doesn't matter if she catches double pneumonia while sitting there waiting for him to eventually make his long awaited appearance. If a girl makes the first move, then she is considered a… um… she is considered cheap!" I quickly finished. I very nearly said slut there, but at least I stopped myself before that slip happened. Just at the thought of that happening I blushed a deep red.

Ms Riley looked shocked. "Well that's a very interesting point Ms Swan. Class I think that makes for a brilliant essay topic. 600 words on the portrayal of the female characters in Romeo and Juliet by Monday, thank you." With that we were dismissed and left the class. I could feel many angry stares directed in my direction and everyone walked past my desk.

"Geez Bella, I didn't know you had something against Romeo and Juliet. I thought you liked it, especially the movie with Leonardo DiCaprio." Was all that Alice could say as we walked out the class. As soon as we were out the door we were met by a very excited Rosalie. She's been smiling non-stop since Tuesday when Edward asked her to tonight's Autumn Ball.

"Why do you hate Romeo and Juliet?" Came Rosalie's confused question. I just gave her an exasperated look. I honestly didn't feel like going into detail with her about what just happened in class. Especially not since the guy she worshipped was one of the main reasons I got so worked up.

"Guys its not that I don't like the movie, its just…" I looked at Rose and Alice. They were both hopeless romantics and had a far off look in their eyes. What's the point of explaining to them? They would never understand, because men worshipped the ground they walked on. Rose with her wavy long blonde hair, blue eyes and model perfect figure and Alice with her short, petite frame, green eyes (just like her brothers, just not as brilliant), and spiky black hair. I looked like an old rag compared to my two best friends. I was plain and dull. I had the palest skin ever. Which was irritating because living in South Africa, you would think that I'd have a natural tan, but clearly not. I also have straight, thick brown hair with this little flick if I tie it up. My eyes were a lacklustre brown. And I was average height, but at least I was thin. It's really weird that I've been best friends with these two since primary school, because honestly we are as alike as chilli and chocolates! "Don't worry guys, you won't understand" I finally replied.

"Well I don't care what you think Bella, but I think it's really romantic when Juliet stabs herself in the heart"

"Yeah Rose, it's like the ultimate sacrifice for you love" Alice agreed. Gee thanks guys. I thought sarcastically. So much for supporting your friend. I just ignored them, tired of fighting about this.

"Exactly Al, especially if Romeo is as hot as you-know-who" Alice just gagged as Rosalie said this about Edward. As we sat down under our usual tree where we sat every break, I saw Edward looking in our direction with as amused expression on his face. He then turned to one of his friends and said something to them which caused them to burst out laughing. Edward caught my eye. I felt my breath catch and the familiar blush creep up my cheeks. I then decided to look away. Honestly I don't see what Rosalie sees in Edward, and how Alice can say that he is really not that bad. Didn't they see the same person I saw? The vain self-absorbed jock?

I couldn't understand why everybody liked Edward so much! My best friend Alice begged me to be civil to Edward. She claimed that he was actually a really decent guy once you got past the jock exterior. Rosalie said he is so hot that he is forgiven for any flaws which he might have. But what I don't get, Rosalie thinks Edward is so hot but she cannot get enough of staring at Emmett. Emmett is my big brother. Actually he is my adopted brother. Charlie and Rene, my parents, adopted him when he was a toddler. They felt empathy towards the little boy who resembled a teddy and was so 'huggable'. The scariest thing is that Emmett and Edward are best friends. I mean how could my nice, caring and friendly brother be best friends with someone as shallow as Cullen? I think Emmett lacked good judgment. Rose and Alice for that matter too, their only redeeming quality when it came to judgment is that they are my friends.

All of us are in Matric at Mason High in Pretoria. I honestly don't like our school. We have nice uniforms but the people were really shallow and idiotic. Everyone worshipped Edward Cullen. The girls loved his looks and the guys envied his way with the girls. The teachers even liked Edward! I mean honestly he can't be that perfect! Well he ha it all going for him. His family is really rich, and he drives one of the best car in the school. He was captain of the first team rugby, and he played fly-half which according to Emmett was the hottest position to play. Emmett played hooker. I actually know what the fly-half does but I have absolutely no idea what the hooker does.

Near the end of break I saw Jasper walking up to us. We work together at The Weekly Times on Saturdays. It is our local community paper that comes out once a week.

"Hey Jasper" I greeted him as he approached us.

He greeted us shyly. "Hey". Jasper Whitlock was a bit of a nerd but he was actually really good looking. He had messy blonde hair that he got from scratching his head in the math class as he tried to solve a difficult problem. He has stunning blue eyes and a very cute smile. He was also muscular, not you typical nerd, but people just classified him as a nerd, because he was really clever and had a strange fascination with the Anglo-Boer war. The inside story is that his great grandfather was some high-up general with the Khaki's.

I frowned when I noticed that he was nervously standing there with us. "Bella I just wanted to say I think it was… um…nice what you said earlier in class about Shakespeare. I never thought of it like that before." I felt myself blush at Jasper's compliment. I could see Edward in the distance glaring our way. He looked really irritated.

"Thanks," I replied shyly "but I think I over reacted a bit"

"No no, not at all. Well I'll see you tomorrow then, at the paper I mean. Bye Bella, Rosalie… Alice." As Jasper walked away I could hear Rose and Alice giggle silently. I can't believe they were laughing at him! He is a really sweet guy.

"Guys! It's mean to laugh at him!"

"We're not laughing at him," Alice finally said as her giggling fit stopped.

"Then what are you laughing at? It's even worse to laugh at me!" I replied angrily.

"Bella relax! We're just laughing because it looks like someone has the hots for you… big time!"

"Whatever. We're just friends from the newspaper ok!" I said blushing a furious red. As we started walking back to class we got trapped behind Edward and his silly jock friends. Joy, I had Biology now and I have the great honour (note the sarcasm) of sitting next to Edward. I mean honestly, we're Matric now we really don't need assigned seating anymore. Rose and Alice were still teasing me about Jasper.

"I must admit, he is brave." Rose giggled.

"What do you mean Rose?" I questioned angrily.

"Well it can't be easy being in love with a man-hater like you Bells."

"What! Firstly, he is not in love with me, secondly, we are just friends and thirdly, I am not a man-hater." I angrily shouted as I counted the conditions off on my fingers. Unfortunately this was a bit too loud. Edward turned around and gave me an amused look. As if on cue, I blushed a deep red. Damn me and my blushing skills as Edward started laughing.

"Bells honey, you keep telling yourself that." Was Alice's last reply before we all piled into the Biology class.

I hated Bio. I had to sit next to Edward. The silly teacher arranged us boy-girl. As I sat down, I heard Edwards smooth voice, "So Bells, I see Whitlock has a tiny crush on you. Should I give him some pointers?"

"I don't think he needs any tips from you Cullen. He's got a better chance without any 'tips' from you!" And with that the class started and my daily torture next to the bronze haired God. Damn Edward Cullen!


	2. Chapter 2

It's Just a Game

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in for the first chapter and i feel sooooo bad about it. Obviously Stephanie Meyer is the super genius who owns these brilliant characters.**

**A/N: Ok so this is Chapter 2. Read it and the review and let me know what you think :-)**

**Chapter 2**

APoV

Bella is so moody lately. No correction. She's been moody the whole week and I know why. But bloody hell must she be so stubborn? I quickly nudged Rose who was sitting next to me in bio. I mouthed to her to go onto mxit. Bio was boring so its not like we'd be missing out on anything interesting if we are online. I quickly logged on and saw that Rose was my only contact online.

You: Sup Rose

Rose: Yo Al

We always greeted each other like gangsters even though we're probably the furthest from gangsta you will ever find.

You: ok lets cut da crap. We hav wrk 2 do

Rose: u dnt say Al. we in clas if u havnt noticed…

You: o I jst luv da sarcasm rosie

Rose: whatever. So wat wkr do we hav 2 do?

You: like I need 2 tel u. wats up with B lately?

Rose: pms?

You: Dude I tink its more than that. She is obviously pissed

Rose: ya but we all no who pisses her off the most

You: tru. Dude I dnt get how she cn handle knowin u goin 2 da dance with eddie

Rose: she is in denial

You: tru

Rose: I no its tru. I said it after all

You: ok were not vain at all. Anyways… u've been doin an awesum job of fake-likin eddie and

she just ignores it!

Rose: silly al. its easy to convince her. She tinks dat all girls tink he is as irresistible as she

tinks he is!

You: look rose I doubt she likes him like that. I just want no NEED them to b friends again

Rose: I no wat u mean. Wel look I'll deal wit eddie 2nyt den we can plan da nxt step lata.

You: awesum plan. Has any1 eva told u u a supa devious evil genius??

Rose: i tell myself dat frequently

You: like I said… VAIN!!

Rose: jealousy makes u nasty!!

You: wateva. Lets work. Banner is busy takin B out

Rose: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha dats da funniest ting eva!! Did u c her face??

You: sis on u rose! Dnt laugh her!

Rose: dude!! Did ed jst cum up 4 her?

You: omw I tink he did…

Rose: those 2 r strange

You: u telling me. I live wit 1 of dem

Rose: omw!! Wat does Newton wnt??

You: Bella by the sounds of it

Rose: o this jst got interesting. Bella HAS 2 go wit him.

You: she IS. Watch this space

Rose: whose vain now?

After that we both logged off and bombarded Bella.

BPoV

Biology was a bore. I hated the work we were currently studying. Sexual Reproduction really didn't interest me. But I must admit biology didn't really interest me much either. I was good at it, but that's just because it was easy to study and remember. Today we discussed gemetogenesis. Not interesting at all. It was actually really uncomfortable dealing with this work while sitting next to Edward. It was awkward, but not just because of the content, but also because there was this weird tension thing between us. It's hard to describe. I want to touch him just so that the tension thing between us will disappear, but I can't touch him? How will I explain it to him and everyone else? I'm meant to hate him, not have a crazy urge to touch him.

The thing that gets me the most is that I didn't always hate Edward like I do now. We used to get along really well. That's before they moved to the Cape. When he and Alice moved away they both promised to stay in touch, but they didn't. Alice tried in the beginning but then it just got too hard and eventually we lost touch. Edward never even bothered. They moved when we were 11. They only stayed in the Cape for about 6 years. Carlisle, their father was offered a job at a hospital there but Esme didn't like the rainy winters, so they came back to Pretoria. At the start of last year we heard rumours that there were two new kids coming to our school. So Rose and I weren't very happy. Our argument was _do we really need more fake people in this school? _We did not look forward to our first day of Grade 11 last year. Anyways when we got to school Jessica Stanley (the school gossip queen) was telling everyone how these two used to go to primary school with her, and that meant that they were in my primary school as well but I couldn't think of who it could be, because I thought Alice would at least phone me if they were coming back. But then again, I also thought Edward would phone me after they moved. I guess you can never really know a person too well…

_**Flashback**_

"_I so do not feel like another two more years of school." Rosalie complained. As we walked through the school gates together. _

"_I know me too. But look on the bright side Rose, just two more years and we're done with this stupid place." I told her._

"_I know. Hey did you hear that we getting two new people this year?"_

"_No, who?"_

"_Like I know them Bella. Jessica told me on mxit the other night."_

"_Why do you even have Jessica as a contact on your mxit?"_

"_Um duh Bella because she lives across the road from me. I get lifts with her sometimes."_

"_Still, I wouldn't speak to her."_

"_She speaks to me. I don't speak to her. And anyways, Bella it's not like you're ever online."_

"_Rose you know I'd rather read in my free time."_

_As Rose and I were walking towards our tree we heard a very shrill squeal and a loud yell. We looked towards where the noise was coming from. All we could see was a very short girl with short black hair run towards us and screaming._

"_OH MY GOSH! Bella and Rosalie! Is that really you?"_

_Rose and I were shocked to say the least. How did this pixie–like person know our names? I honestly didn't recognize her but somehow I felt like there was something familiar about her. _

"_It is! I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you soooooooo much!" The pixie continued._

_Rose and I looked at each other for a quick second before Rose tentatively asked "Alice, is that you?"_

_As Rose said that the girl gave Rose a huge hug and I realized it really was. After so long she finally came back._

"_Oh my word Bells! I'm so glad to see my best friends again!" she said as she gave me a huge hug. For someone her size she was pretty strong. I hugged her back awkwardly, I still felt kind of upset that she just stopped contacting us._

"_Where's Edward?" Rose asked Alice. Rose and Edward never really got along great, they were civil to each other but they weren't friends like Edward and I. Suddenly I was really anxious to see him. I listened to Alice bubble away. She said something about Edward still being in the office speaking to the rugby coach or something. That's when I saw him. Well I assumed it was Edward. Alice was standing with her back towards him. I saw him looking our way, and all I could say was WOW! That boy grew up nicely. As our eyes met I could see a look of recognition followed by a look of anger passing his face as he looked away. Why would Edward be angry? He just got here…_

"_We have so much to catch up on!" Alice's exclamation drew me back to reality. "So tell me about your boyfriends!" _

_Haha. What boyfriend? The stupid ex that cheated on me? _

"_We don't have boyfriends Al." came Rosalie's reply. Thank goodness she answered that question for us. "I don't date the boys in this school" Rosalie added. Thanks very much Rose I thought sarcastically._

"_What about you Bells?" Alice questioned._

"_I'm on hiatus" was all that I said._

_I could see Alice was really confused by this. "What do you mean 'hiatus'?" She asked emphasizing the word hiatus._

"_Bella hasn't had a boyfriend since her ex." Rosalie answered for me. Well thank you for stating the obvious Rose._

"_Oooh sounds interesting. What happened?" Alice asked._

"_He cheated on me!" I replied venomously._

"_What a jerk!" Alice exclaimed angrily._

"_Sorry Al, but jerk doesn't quite cover Mike Newton." Rosalie said._

"_Yeah well Rose, I should've realized he is a total player. But at least now I've learnt my lesson. Never date players."_

"_That's just stereotyping Isabella." Came a smooth velvety reply from behind me. I slowly turned around. I had a rough idea who this voice belonged to. But as I looked up into those green eyes I suddenly felt my mouth go dry. They were amazing. I could hardly think, let alone form a coherent sentence._

"_You…" came my genius reply._

"_Yep, me." Came his smug reply. Is it just me or is Edward Cullen really full of it? Like he was acting all arrogant and supercilious. _

_Luckily the bell rang at that moment and we al dispersed towards our register classes. Saved by the bell is all I thought. Alice, Rose and I were in the same class the whole year. Emmett and Edward were in a different class but they soon became best friends, both being rugby jocks, yet the only difference between them was that Edward was a total player whereas Emmett actually had respect for girls._

_Rose, Alice and I once again became best friends as the year progressed. We were inseparable. Esme and Carlisle called us the Tri-Pies. Not my favourite name for us but it was cute so I didn't say anything. We spent a lot of time together. The only thing I found weird was that whenever I went to Alice's house Edward would never be there or on the rare occasion that he was actually present he wouldn't leave his room at all. And Edward never came to our house if I was at home. I accidentally ran into him there once or twice but he would leave soon afterwards._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ms Swan I'm waiting for the answer to my question." Oops. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear Mr. Banner ask me the question.

"I'm sorry sir could you please repeat the question?" I asked hesitantly. I could feel myself blushing furiously.

"No Ms Swan. Maybe if you paid attention in class and didn't sit here with a dead look on your face, I would repeat the question. Now class who can tell me the two processes of gametogenesis?"

Mr. Banner looked at the class expectantly. From the corner of my eye I could see the traitor raise his hand.

"Yes Mr. Cullen" Mr. Banner asked Edward to answer the question.

"Sir. It's spermatogenesis and oogenesis." Edward answered all smugly. _Well aren't we just the bee's knees I thought sarcastically._

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. That is the correct answer. Ms Swan, maybe you should pay more attention like Mr. Cullen clearly does." Mr. Banner answered rudely. _What the hell! Is it like pick on Bella day or something?!_

What surprised me the most was Edwards reaction. His hands were balled in fists under the table and you could hear the strain in his voice as he answered Mr. Banner, "Sir, you know Bella always pays attention in class. She's just having a bad day today."

_What!! Did THE Edward Cullen just come up for me? It's probably going to snow or something this weekend. _

Just as Mr. Banner was about to reply, the intercom went of. I was waiting for the announcements to come. Alice usually got called to the office when the intercom went of. Carlisle was a member of the schools governing body, so Alice had to go fetch his notices in the office. But all I could hear was someone clearing his throat. It definitely didn't sound like Mrs. Cope our school secretary.

"Um… Hi. My name is Mike Newton. I would like to ask a very special girl to the dance with me tonight. She is amazing and I was stupid to ever let her get away…" _No! No! No! Please don't let this be happening. I can't listen to Mike ask some other girl to the dance tonight. I'm over him, but still. There's just some things you don't want to hear your ex do. _"Anyways," Mike continued, "I would just like to ask Isabella Swan to go to the dance with me tonight. Bella I would be forever grateful if you will grant me this. I'll be waiting for you on the dance floor tonight at 19.30" Just as Mike finished the bell went. _Saved by the bell._ As the bell rang Edward stormed out the classroom. Okay. This period has been surreal.

As I packed my bag and looked up Rosalie gave me this "wtf" look. I was too shocked to say anything, but that didn't stop Alice.

"Oh my gosh Bella! That was so romantic! You should totally go to the dance with him tonight. It's perfect actually, since you don't have a date."

"Alice I can't go with him! I have nothing to wear and he cheated on me remember!"

"Bella if you haven't already figured this out, we're going shopping today. Luckily Rosalie and I already have our dresses so that takes the stress of us. Please please please Bella just say you'll go with him. We'll have so much fun at the ball." I looked at Alice sceptically. How can she be so excited about this?

"Fine! Whatever Alice. I'll go with him!" I finally conceded.

"Good that should make him so jealous." Alice added. I don't think I was meant to hear that but I did.

"Make who jealous Alice?"

Alice looked at me with a guilty expression on her face before she turned to Rose, "Come on Rose lets get out of here. I'm starving. Let's go get something from the tuckshop before we go to maths."

And with that both of them walked out. As I walked down the corridors to my next class I could feel people staring at me and hear them whispering. Rude much? I just ignored them. As I came into view of the parking lot I could see a Silver Volvo speeding towards the gate. _Why would he be leaving now?_

The rest of the school day was pretty much uneventful. I didn't see Edward for the rest of the day and luckily I didn't see Mike either. After school I left with Alice and Rose, and we headed towards the mall. _Yay. A whole afternoon dedicated to finding a dress for me. I really really hate shopping. Especially with Alice and Rosalie. They have this tendency of going slightly overboard._

As we walked into the first shop I heard Alice squeal. I just gave a huge sigh. This was my opinion of hell. Rose and Alice were having a field time looking for dresses I could try on while I just sat on the couch. They eventually loaded me with 12 dresses to go try on. I begrudgingly put each one on. Alice and Rose scrutinized each dress, but finally they settled on a dress for me. While Rose and I stopped for lunch at Capps, Alice mysteriously disappeared. When Alice returned I saw her and Rose exchange looks and with a slight nod of Alice's head my suspicions were confirmed. They were up to something. But right now I was too lazy to actually give a damn. Next stop was shoes and accessories. They went completely overboard. Alice just charged everything to her credit card seeing as how I didn't have one. It's not that my parents couldn't afford for me to have one, because they could. It's just that I didn't want one. I hated spending money on anything except books and CD's, so I had accounts at my favorite book and CD stores rather than a credit card.

We finally left the mall and headed towards the Cullen house. I knew that without even asking Alice wouldn't let me get dressed on my own. She and Rose would spend hours to make me look as good as possible. In my opinion they're just wasting their time because it's totally pointless to even try with me because there is absolutely no hope for me. When they were done I was finally allowed to look in the mirror. What I saw completely surprised me. I couldn't deny it, I looked absolutely amazing.

I wore the cutest dress ever. It was gold with sequence and a big gold bow just below the bust. It came to just above my knees. With it I wore the most amazing strappy gold heels. My only accessories were big gold hoop earrings. My hair was in an up-do that suited my look perfectly. I don't know what Alice did with my make-up but it looked absolutely stunning. Rose and Alice also looked amazing. Rose wore a baby yellow halter dress with a lot of diamante detail and a big brooch. Her hair was also up and she wore strappy silver heels. The accessories complimented her outfit flawlessly. Alice looked stunning in a shiny pink coloured dress. I don't know what she did with her hair but it made her look mystical. She wore silver heels with delicate silver accessories.

All three of us looked absolutely spectacular. And I just knew we were going to have an awesome time at the dance tonight. Or at least I hope so…


	3. Chapter 3

It's Just A Game

**AN: Ok so chapter 3 is up and ready. Pictures of the dresses that the girls wear is on my profile so go check them out. Also the song I mention in this chapter is also on my profile so go listen to that. And finally... enjoy this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. :-)**

**Chapter 3**

**EPoV**

I can't believe she is giving that jerk another chance! How can she even consider giving him another chance after what he did to her yet she won't even speak to me! It's all HIS stupid fault in anycase! What has he got that I don't have? I hated hearing that announcement in class today, and when I saw the way Alice's face lit up I knew it was a done deal. I had lost her. I just had to get away. Faking illness I rushed out of school and came home. At least no one could bother me here. That was until that phone call from Alice.

_**Flashback – the phone call**_

"_Edward what happened in Bio today? Why did you just rush out of there?" Alice asked without even greeting me._

"_Well hello to you to dearest sister." Was my sarcastic reply._

"_You know Eddie, you and Bella are so alike sometimes it's actually pretty scary. You are both so stubborn and sarcastic." _

"_Shut up Alice. Does this call have a purpose or can I hang up?" I inquired tersely. _

"_Well as soon as you answer my question I'll answer yours. So why did you just rush out of class and disappear for the rest of the day?" she questioned. _

"_I felt sick so I came home okay!" I replied angrily. _

"_Geez ok Eddie lets not get a haemorrhage about it. So are you still going to the dance tonight?"_

"_I have to"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm going with your best friend duh." Though not the one I actually want to go with I mentally added._

"_But Edward you're sick. You can't go."_

"_I'm going Alice. Just accept it. Tell Rosalie I'll pick her up at 19:00"_

"_No need to. We're all getting ready at our house."_

"_Does that mean Bella is going with Newton?"_

"_Yes." With that I hung up. I can't believe she is going with him._

_**End of Flashback**_

As I heard the girls come in I turned up the music up in my room. The only thing I could listen to now was Audioslave. But even over the music I could hear Alice and Rosalie giggle as they tortured Bella too get make-up on her beautiful face. I just turned the music up louder.

Eventually I got dressed as well. I heard a faint knock on my door and saw Emmett enter. "Dude the girls will be ready soon, and then we must leave" Emmett was taking Alice to the dance. They actually made quite an odd couple with him being so big and tall and her being so short and petite. As Emmett and I made our way downstairs I could hear someone stumble in Alice's room. It was probably Bella. She tended to have quite a few clumsy moments.

We waited for the girls by the front door. As they descended the stairs I nearly choked. I have never seen something as beautiful as Bella. I couldn't keep my eyes of her. Newton didn't deserve her. But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that something was wrong. That's when I realized that Rosalie was my date and with that I looked over to her. She also looked absolutely stunning but she was nothing on Bella. My sister Alice looked amazing; she even tamed her wild spiky hair into something soft and wispy. I stole a quick last glance at Bella and was surprised to see a look of wonder on her face. I just shook the strange feeling that came over me. Deep down I was hoping it was because of me that she had that look on her face. But my common sense told me that it would never be because of me.

"Rose you look stunning, Alice you too. Lets go." I replied curtly. I couldn't say anything to Bella. There weren't enough words in the English language to describe her beauty. Alice just gave me a strange knowing look. As Emmett cleared his throat I remembered he was there as well.

"You girls look amazing, and Edward is right, it's about time that we left. Bells you can drive with Alice and I. Ed, Rose we'll see you there."

I hated it when people called me Ed or Eddie. Usually I would correct them, but with Emmett and Alice it was just no use. As Rose and I drove to school there was an awkward silence between us. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Eventually Rose broke the silence.

"She looks amazing doesn't she?"

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella, she looks amazing hey?"

"I suppose so" I tried to answer nonchalantly but I actually wanted to say to Rose that amazing didn't quite describe her.

"Oh come on Edward. I could see that you couldn't keep your eyes of her. We all know that you are crazy about her."

"What are you talking about Rosalie?" I asked annoyed. What does she know about how I feel about Bella?

"I watched you in Bio today as that announcement came on. I could see you tense up and when you rushed out of there I knew you weren't sick but you were angry. You want Bella but are too scared to do anything about it."

"Well what am I supposed to do! She hates my guts!"

"Well then show her that that's not the real you. The only reason she hates you so much is because she wants to believe that the Edward she was friends with back in primary school is still the same Edward but you're not. You're just like Mike. A player and Bella hates players."

"I'm not a player."

"No not at all." Was Rosalie's sarcastic reply. Bella's sarcasm has been rubbing off on her.

"It's not as if Newton's not a player."

"True, but" before she could finish her sentence I interrupted her.

"Exactly. Newton is a player. I am not!"

"Yes Edward you are. You've dated just about every girl in the school. Can I ask you something, why did you ask me to the dance with you tonight? Not that I'm not flattered but I was just curious."

"Well Rose maybe because we're friends. I just want to have fun at the dance and not have to face the consequences of some girl who will think I'm in love with her after the dance when I'm obviously not." And also because I was trying to make Bella and Emmett jealous I added mentally. Not that it worked with Bella. It's as if she hates me more for it, and Emmett didn't say anything but I know he is crazy about Rose just as she is crazy about him.

She just gave me an incredulous look. _What the hell is that supposed to mean Rose? _

"Can I ask you something Rose? Why did you say yes when I asked you?"

"Oh I have my reasons Eddie." She replied with a fake smile. I growled as she called me 'Eddie' but I chose to ignore it. I don't want to fight with her now. We have to spend the whole night together after all.

"Look Rose, Lets just forget about all these feelings and lets just have fun tonight. It's one of our last high school dances so lets just enjoy it. We can worry about everything else in the morning."

"That's fine with me Edward." Rose replied with a smile as I helped her out of the car. We walked into the hall together. It was beautifully decorated. As soon as we were inside I saw Newton. He had his hand really low on Lauren Mallory's back. I just turned away from that, because I knew that if I had to look at it any longer I would feel the urge to go over there and hit him. Luckily he wasn't one of my friends. I was basically just friends with everyone on the team, and Newton played hockey. Lauren was captain of the netball team and she's mentioned to me on various occasions that the captains of the netball and rugby teams belong together. I was just like, "Lauren honey that's not going to happen in this life time." She eventually got the picture so now it seems she set her sights on Mike.

I felt Rose hit my arm. I looked up to her to see her pointing to the door, I could see Emmett and Alice entering and just behind them was the most gorgeous sight ever. Bella walked in unsurely. I saw her face quickly light up into the most amazing smile as she saw Mike. She excused herself from Emmett and Alice and made her way towards Mike. Mike met her halfway and gave her a kiss on the hand. I could see a blush creep up her cheeks as she looked away shyly. Mike didn't deserve her. I turned to the rest of my friends to see them all staring at Bella and Mike with looks of happiness on their faces. How could they be happy that Bella was with that scumbag again? I decided to make the best of the situation.

"Rose care to have this dance?" I inquired politely and held out my hand. She responded with a bright smile and placing her hand in mine. As we made our way to the dance floor I could feel people stare but I ignored it. Rose was actually a really good dancer so we had a lot of fun. We danced for hours and then eventually we both got thirsty and made our way over to the drinks table. Alice and Emmett met us there.

**BPoV**

The dance was going great. Mike was being really sweet. He made sure that I was happy at all times. The only problem was the actual dacing. i am a terrible dancer. I used to do ballet when i was a little girl, but eventually the teacher had to ask me to stop. She claimed there was no hope for me and I can't help but agree with her.

Mike and I tried dancing but it really didn't go so well, because not did I have two left feet, but in all honesty Mike was almost just as bad as me. I accidentaly stepped on his toes a few times. I could tell that Mike didn't really like that but there was nothing I could do about it. he asked me to the dance, so he has to face the consequences of me being the worst dancer ever! i tried joking with him about it but he didn't seem to be in a joking mood so i just stopped. It was getting quite boring actually. When we weren't dancing Mike was being overly friendly and nice to me which was a tad bit creepy but when we were dancing he was quite rude. I decided to just ignore that because I only came to the dance because Alice forced me. We were struggeling through a dance when a irritating voice cut in.

"Bella sweetie? Can i steal your gorgeous stud muffin of a date for just one dance?"

I looked at Lauren with a look of disbelief. Did she just describe Mike as a _"gorgeous stud muffin"_? Something must be wrong with her eyesight. I looked over to Mike to see that he was looking at me with pleading eyes. Almost like he wanted to dance with her. "Sure," i replied with a huge smile. Secretly i was relieved to be away from Mike, even if it was just for one dance. As i turned my back on them I decided to go get a drink. As I walked across the dance floor I accidentally bumped into someone. I wasn't looking where I was going. But as I felt strong hands capture my waist before I fell I looked up into his wonderful green eyes.

**EPoV**

As the girls finished their drinks they went to the bathroom, leaving me with Emmett. We cut our way across the dance floor to the chairs on the other side to go relax a bit. As we got near the middle I felt someone bump into me, as is I spun around to apologize I saw Bella fall. I reacted instinctively and caught her by the waist. I immediately pulled her up and stabled her. I could see the blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Um… Thanks" she replied shyly. Without hesitation I replied.

"I think you owe me a dance, after all I did just save you." She looked at me with questions in her eyes and I could see she didn't want to be rude so she looked to Mike to see he was dancing with Lauren. Slowly she nodded her head. I took that as a confirmation. So I placed her tiny hand in mine and lead her away from Mike. Just as we got to a deserted spot on the dance floor a slow song came on. I silently thanked the DJ, because that meant that I would be able to hold her closer. I put my arms around her waist, and she hesitantly put her arms around my neck. It felt so right having her in my arms. The song that was playing was one of my favourite Afrikaans songs.

Verloor Myself by Glaskas. (Loose Myself). **(AN: I put the song on my profile, so go check it out and tell me what you think of it)**

_Alles om my smelt ineen (Everything around me collapses)_

_Wanneer ek weer sit en dink, alleen (When I sit and think, alone)_

_En alles wat my pla word toegevou (And everything that bothers me gets covered)_

_En vrede begin ritmies klop in (And peace starts beating rhythmically in my heart)_

_My hart soos dit ophou (My heart like it stops)_

_En dit voel asof ek vir ewig kan (And it feels like I can forever)_

_Wegraak in die oomblik (Get lost in the moment)_

_Wegraak in die oomblik … Wegraak (Get lost in the moment … Get lost)_

As we were slowly dancing to the music I could feel myself wanting to get lost in this moment. To keep this moment going forever and to never let Bella go. I then decided to just loose myself in the moment.

_Partykeer verloor ek net myself in niks nie en (Sometimes I loose myself in nothing and)_

_Partykeer verloor ek net myself (Sometimes I just loose myself)_

_Partykeer versmoor ek in die reen en (Sometimes I suffocate in the rain and)_

_Alles raak weg (Everything gets lost)_

_Alles raak weg… (Everything gets lost…)_

'_n Paar minute verander in 'n lang stil aand (A few minutes turn into a long, quiet evening)_

_Wanneer ek Hardloop en val deur die klanke (When I run and fall through the sounds)_

_En ek sien niks, en ek voel net (And I see nothing, and I just feel)_

'_n Duisend woorde (A thousand words)_

'_n Duisend woorde (A thousand words)_

_En dit voel asof ek vir ewig kan (And it feels like I can forever)_

_Wegraak in die oomblik (Get lost in the moment)_

_Wegraak in die oomblik … Wegraak (Get lost in the moment … Get lost)_

I knew Bella was relaxed in my arms. My heart skipped a beat as she gently relaxed her head onto my shoulders. I pulled her closer to me to make her more comfortable. This moment just kept getting better and better. I felt the sudden urge to kiss her, but I knew that would be taking it too far, and she would probably run off. So instead I just held her tighter.

_Partykeer verloor ek net myself in niks nie en (Sometimes I loose myself in nothing and)_

_Partykeer verloor ek net myself (Sometimes I just loose myself)_

_Partykeer versmoor ek in die reen en (Sometimes I suffocate in the rain and)_

_Alles raak weg (Everything gets lost)_

_Alles raak weg… (Everything gets lost…)_

… _en partykeer raak ek net weg en (… and sometimes I just get lost and)_

_Partykeer verdrink ek in jou trane (Sometimes I drown in your tears)_

_En ek raak weg, en ek raak weg, (And sometimes I get lost, and I get lost)_

_En ek raak weg! (And I get lost!)_

_Partykeer verloor ek net myself in niks nie en (Sometimes I loose myself in nothing and)_

_Partykeer verloor ek net myself (Sometimes I just loose myself)_

_Partykeer versmoor ek in die reen en (Sometimes I suffocate in the rain and)_

_Alles raak weg (Everything gets lost)_

_Alles raak weg… (Everything gets lost…)_

_Partykeer verdrink ek in jou trane (Sometimes I drown in your tears)_

_Verdrink in jou trane… (Drown in you tears…)_

As the song ended Bella slowly raised her head. I could see a tear glistening on her cheek. Without thinking I wiped it away with my thumb. I knew why she was crying. She was crying for our lost friendship. Anger immediately coursed through me. But it's not my fault that we're not friends anymore! The ball was in her court. All she had to do was reply. I contacted her and she never even made the effort to contact me. The least she could've done was just reply, _Sorry Edward but I don't want to be friends anymore. _I would've accepted that. But she didn't. Instead she left me wondering for years until I just decided to give up. Bella had moved on. Just the memory of that was painful. I had to get away, the anger was too much to bear. I roughly pushed her out of my arms and walked out the hall. I had to get fresh air. Clear my mind. What is the point of wanting someone who already pushed you away once? As I sat down with my head leaning back against the wall of the hall I could hear footsteps coming my way.

"Edward," Rosalie tentatively asked, "What's wrong? It looked like you guys were enjoying it. Why did you just push her away?" What does Rosalie even care?

"What do you care?"

"I care Edward, because you two are both my friends, but you just hurt one of my best friends and I want to know what your problem is Cullen. I want to know why you did it!" Rosalie replied angrily. She didn't shout at me but her tone was so menacing that it was scarier than if she had to shout.

"Do you want to know why Rosalie? Do you really want to know why I hate Bella?"

"You don't hate her Edward. You're mad at her. For some inexplicable reason you have been mad at her since that first day you came back and have gone out of your way to make her life hell!"

"Well why should I be nice to her? She never even bothered to stay in touch with me those six years that we lived in the Cape."

"Why should she Edward? It's not like you ever contacted her!"

"What! You are lying and you know it!"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Well how come Bella never replied to my letters that I sent her? I sent her three letters and a birthday card every year!"

"Because she never got them! I was her best friend. She would've told me if you sent her anything."

"I sent her letters Rosalie! Every year on her birthday! In the beginning I sent her a letter every month but she never once replied."

"Well Edward she never got the letters. Bella would've told me."

"She could've decided not to mention it to you."

"Bella and I are best friends if you haven't noticed. Best friends tend to tell each other these things. I can still remember her wondering why you never tried to contact any of us. She kept asking me, _"Rose why isn't he contacting us?" _or _"Rose should I just phone him, because I miss him?" or "Rose shoulf I ask Emmett to phone him?" _or _"Rose what can I do to get Edward back? I want him back again." _Does that sound like someone who would ignore a letter from you if she ever received one? Do you know how hard it was to comfort her?"

"She could've just lied when she said those things."

"Oh don't be daft Edward. You know Bella can't lie to save her life."

"Well then how do you explain why she never replied to the letters?"

I could see Rosalie contemplating this. Eventually she asked.

"What address did you send it to?" As I recited the address to Rosalie I noticed the bemused expression on her face.

"What so funny I asked her?" suddenly very annoyed by her presence.

"Edward you had the wrong address! It's PO Box 7115 not PO Box 1775."

I took my time contemplating this. Thinking it over and weighing out the possibilities. This was one option I never considered. Maybe it was my fault all along and not Bella's. If what Rose was saying is true, then I've been the biggest jerk.

"You have got to be shitting me Rosalie." I stated dazedly.

"Um no, Edward. I'm not shitting you. Come on lets go home. I can see you have some thinking to do."

"Thanks Rose. Let's just go greet Alice and Emmett."

"Sure, but Edward can I ask you something?"

"Depends what it is."

"Why letters?"

"What do you mean _why letters?_" I asked placing emphasis on her question.

"I mean, letters are so old-fashioned!"

"Well then I'm old-fashioned." I replied sarcastically. Rosalie just laughed. Sometimes I really hate girls…

When we got inside we immediately found Alice and Emmett. They also wanted to go home so Alice went to go look for Bella to ask her if she wanted to stay or leave with us. While we were waiting I could see the odd glance between Rose and Emmett. There was definitely something going on there. I knew he liked her, but he was too scared to make a move, because of Rose being Bella's friend. I should probably speak to him about it…

Finally Alice came back with Bella in tow. Bella avoided even looking in my direction and I knew she was hurt by what happened earlier. We then decided that Emmett would take Bella and Rosalie home as Rose lived near them, and that Alice and I would go home together. I needed to be alone and I could sense that Alice wanted to speak to me. So we all said our goodbye's and left.

Alice and I drove home in silence. Esme and Carlisle weren't home yet. They were at some hospital fundraiser function. As I closed the front door behind us Alice started her questions.

"Edward what happened tonight?"

"Alice please. I just want to be alone. Phone Rosalie and speak to her. Just leave me alone please." I begged her.

She could see that she was fighting a loosing battle so she just gave up. I knew she was going to phone Rose as soon as she got upstairs and that was fine with me. As long as I didn't have to speak to anyone else for the rest of the night I will be satisfied.

As I walked past the formal lounge I saw the moonlight glistening off our baby grand piano. Esme had inherited the Steinway baby grand from her grandmother who was a very good pianist. I took lessons until we moved back to Pretoria. I haven't played since we moved in here. Suddenly I felt this uncontrollable desire to run my fingers over the smooth ivory keys. As I sat down on the piano stool I loosened my tie and undid the top button of my shirt. Apprehensively I pressed down on the first key. The lovely sound produced by the G key filled the room. I slowly played the G major scale and felt my fingers warm up and get back into the rhythm of playing. Automatically I started playing Mozart's Rondo Alla Turca, not even stuttering over the difficult passages. As I played the final chord I could feel the air escape my lungs. Relief, happiness and inspiration filled me. I heard the most beautiful melody in my head and I knew that I had to start playing it.

I as I played the melody I felt a wave of happiness wash over me because I knew this was the most beautiful melody I had ever heard. There was only one thing in the world that was more beautiful, and that was Bella. I immediately knew who inspired this melody, and who it belonged to. I sat there till late in the night perfecting the melody. After that I recorded it. I knew what I was going to do with this lullaby. I was going to email it to Bella. This time I will make sure that I have to right address though. If this was Bella's Lullaby, she deserved to hear it.

**APoV**

After my phone call with Rosalie I knew Edward was in love with Bella. I had to get them together. That's when a heard a strange sound in the house. Edward was playing piano again. He hasn't played since we moved back. As I listened I heard the most beautiful melody fill the house. Somehow I knew that that song was for Bella. I was so happy to hear my brother play the piano again that I started crying. Bella and Edward were perfect for each other if she inspired him to compose such wonderful music.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Just A Game

_AN: Hey!! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been pretty busy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review please??_

**Chapter 4**

**BPoV**

After the dance last night when I got home, I quickly checked my email. I had to see if there was anything new in my inbox for my page of the school newspaper. I was in charge of the letters column, and the jokes. I also wrote a view articles for the drama club seeing as how Alice was head of the Drama club. Rosalie was part of the schools outreach society, so if they were involved in any drives to help a group I would always publish an article about that as well. Well there was nothing worthwhile in my inbox so I just switched my computer off, and got in bed. I wanted to sleep so that I didn't have to think about the dance.

I couldn't understand what happened. It felt so right in Edwards arm until he pushed me away. Is it because I was crying? Somehow I doubted that. Didn't he wipe my tear away? He was very gentle, almost caring and then this sudden flash of anger came over him and he pushed me away and swiftly made his way out of the hall. I could see him pinching the bridge of his nose as he left. That used to be a sure sign that he was angry so I took it as that. I didn't have time to dwell on it, because as soon as that song was finished Mike was back to claim me. We danced for a little while when Alice came over and said they were leaving. I faked illness because I didn't want to be left alone with Mike. As we walked to the others I could see Edward there. I didn't want to look at him, because I was embarrassed over what happened.

In the car ride on our way home, Emmett and Rose talked (actually it was more like flirted) a lot so luckily I didn't have to be part of that conversation. Once we entered the house I just made my way up to my room and closed the door. A sign to Emmett to leave me alone, which he did. Charlie and Rene were already asleep by the time we got home, so at least I didn't have to face them either. This night was fun, except for the dance with Edward. The dance itself was perfect. I wanted it to never end but unfortunately it did. It felt so right in Edwards arms especially when he kept pulling me tighter and I let my head relax on his chest. He smelt absolutely amazing. Anyways, enough about Edward! Mike really treated me well and was a gentlemen but I didn't feel comfortable around him. Especially not after the dance with Edward. It really just didnt feel right in his arms compared to Edwards. Ok enough now Bella! He is a player and you hate players!!

With that I closed my eyes and I forced myself to sleep. Luckily I couldn't remember my dream when I woke this morning. I quickly checked my email once more before I had to send off the final draft to Tanya the editor of the school newspaper. When I opened my inbox I saw that I had one new message, from a person calling themselves EnigmaticComposer. Doesn't enigma mean mystery? So I opened the message, and I saw it only contained an attachment. I quickly clicked on it and opened it. I waited for my iTunes to open up to hear the clip that this person had sent me. When I heard the opening notes I was shocked to hear that it was a piano composition. I listened to the rest carefully. It was out of this world. I saw that the composition was called, _For my Angel. _Wow. Whoever wrote this is truly talented. This composition had so much passion and love in it. I suddenly wished that it was meant for me. I immediately decided that I had to send this to Tanya to attach to the Newspaper. Sometimes we distributed CDs with out newspaper, and this was perfect. I just had to write a little article about who composed it and who it is for. So I quickly typed a reply to EnigmaticComposer, because from the time the email was sent I could see it was not too long ago. I hoped he was still online. I played the composition again as I typed the email.

_Dear EnigamticComposer,_

_Thank you for your contribution to the letters and dedications column of the newspaper. Your composition is truly amazing. I'm hoping that it will be distributed with the next issue we publish. But I need a few details about that. I would like to know who you are so that I can add it to the track info and who you composed this for. I'm assuming that you composed and played it. It is really stunning. If you could please send me this info as soon as possible because I need to submit my column to Tanya soon._

_Thank You!_

_Ps, if you want we can even dedicate it to her…_

I anxiously drummed my fingers on my desk as I waited for a reply. I decided to get dressed to kill the time. Today I had to go work at the Weekly Times with Jasper. I dressed comfortably, and Alice would probably kill me if she saw my outfit. Just as I finished brushing my hair I heard the ping which indicated I had a new message in my inbox. In my haste to get to the computer I tripped over my shoes from last night. I could feel a bruise forming where I hit my leg against the side of the bed. I slowly got up and carefully made my way to my desk to read the email.

_Dear Bella,_

_Thank you for your compliments about my composition. I would prefer it if you didn't publish my identity. Just say it is from an unknown composer. I've already dedicated the composition to someone. I composed it for my angel just as the name of the composition stated. I'm really glad you like it, I can't tell you how much it means to me._

_EnigmaticComposer_

As I read the reply I felt slightly disappointed. I actually wanted to know the identity of the composer and I felt this strange urge to want to be his angel. Why I don't know but I just wanted to be his angel. I listened to the composition once more as I typed a reply.

_Okay, I will keep your identity a secret but can you at least tell me who you are? Also don't you think you should maybe just say the girls name that it is for, so that she will know that you composed it for her._

This time I brushed my teeth and washed my face as I waited for him to reply. I was really anxious to find out who his angel was. I still wanted it to be me. I also still wondered who composed it. When the ping came I rushed to my desk again. His reply was short and concise.

_Bella, I trust fate to get it to her…_

_So tell me why you like it…_

Wow, um how do I reply to that?

_Well I like it because you're not afraid to tell this girl how much she means to you. It's just such a passionate and romantic composition. Something in it shows that you admire the girl for more than just her beauty. It shows that she is strong, brave, happy, enchanting, intelligent and her own person. Whoever this girl is, she is very lucky._

His reply to that message was quick

_The girl is absolutely perfect in every way. And you summed the girl up perfectly, but you forgot to mention her beauty. Words cannot describe how beautiful she is, not just on the outside. Her deep brown eyes are better to read than any book will ever be. And don't you think it makes it much more romantic if no one knows who I am?_

Okay, he was getting a bit personal with the last question. But I still wouldn't mind if I were to be his angel. But so far the only similarity between the me and his angel seemed to be that we both have brown eyes. But I still replied to his message.

_I'm not really an expert when it comes to the romance division in life. But I still think you should at least put her name in the title so that she knows it's meant for her. But then again, what do I know? I'm no romantic genius…_

His reply was quick.

_You sell yourself short Bella. Everyone is good at romance. Don't you believe in true love? Have you never been in love? I think that love is the most amazing thing on earth, it's magical and special. You probably haven't met the right guy yet… and like I said, I trust fate to get it to her._

Okay, now he was really getting too personal. It is none of his business whether I have found the right guy or not. _Because the guy I want hates me. _My conscience just had to remind me of that little fact. Well whatever. I'm done with him. He must trust fate now to get it to her because I'm not going to bother anymore. Obviously I'll still send it to Tanya but I'm not going to dedicate it to anyone. I quickly added the composition to my email to Tanya and sent it off to her. I hope she is satisfied with it…

Before I left for work, I quickly cut the song onto a CD. I listened to it all the way to work as I drove my blue Mini Cooper Sport to the newspaper office. On a Saturday morning the Weekly times is a blur of activity. Due to the small size of the editorial staff everyone had to rush to get everything done. I love the buzz of the newsroom. I don't have a lot to do there but I wouldn't spend my Saturday in any other way. Especially not shopping like Rose and Alice. Usually I just answer the telephones, and pass along messages. I get the occasional article to write but never anything big. Sometimes I even assist the subeditors to think of suitable headings for the articles.

I was so entranced by the activity in the newsroom I nearly spilt my coffee when I heard someone call my name from behind me.

"What are you smiling about Bella?" I hear Jasper ask from behind me. "Sorry if I gave you a fright." He added looking slightly embarrassed.

I felt myself blushing as I answered, "I just like watching the chaos unfold around me. Don't you think this is just the coolest job ever?"

"I don't know. It's so noisy. Sometimes I wonder how anyone can get anything written in this environment. I like something more ordered and quiet." He replied. Jasper is a computer genius. He helps the subeditor with the layout of the paper. He might only be a high school student but he definitely knows more about the layout program than anyone else here.

"Bella!" I hear someone else call my name. I turn around to see that Mrs Jackson calling me. She is the editor of the newspaper.

"Bella, honey don't you feel like writing a quick article for me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Sure," I replied with a smile, "What about?"

"Bella you're a darling. I wish all my journalists were as willing as you. You and Jasper are really an asset to the paper. I wish you would finish school so that we can employ you permanently here at the newspaper, but both of you are probably planning to go to university. Well at least we can say we knew you when you are the anchorwoman on CNN someday." She finished the compliment before telling me what the article is about. "This is a fax that came through this morning. It is about a music competition for high school students. They can either send in songs they have written or compositions for any instruments. All the contact details are there. I need about 250 words okay honey? Just call me if you need any help." And with that she rushed off again.

Within half an hour I completed the article. I took it over to Jasper just so that he can double check it. He nodded his head in approval before continuing on the layout. I quickly took the article over to Mrs Jackson. As she read the article I could see a smile spread across her face.

"I'm impressed," she replied with a smile, "I think you can go home now honey. Enjoy the rest of your day and I'll see you next week."

While I was busy packing my things away Jasper came up behind me. "Are you going home now?" he asked. I jumped with shock. I didn't expect him to be there.

"Sorry Bella. Looks like it's becoming a habit of mine to give you a fright."

I answered him with a smile, "Yip, I've done enough for the day."

As I finished packing I greeted Jasper and told him I will see him on Monday at school. Just as I start walking away he calls me back.

"Wait Bella! Um Ben and I are going to an anime festival at Menlyn tonight, and I was wondering if maybe you and um… Alice would like to join us. Oh and Rosalie can come too,"

I was shocked. Did Jasper just ask Alice, Rosalie and myself on a date? Well not a date date, but a date. You know what I mean. I try hide my surprise as I answer.

"I'm really sorry Jasper but we've already got plans. Rosalie's parents invited us to the Opera with them. It's some event for charity, and you know how they are about charity events. Maybe another time okay?"

"Sure, we can make it another time." He replies shyly.

Why don't you ask Angela and one of her friends to go with you? Ben and Angela get along really well."

"That's a good idea. Thanks Bella." I give a final wave as I turn to leave.

As I drove home I thought about how weird that was. Alice and Rosalie's comments from yesterday came back to me. Maybe Jasper does like me… but that's just weird because I don't feel the same way about him. I like him as a friend. There couldn't be anything more between us could there?

I decided to phone Rosalie quickly and double check the plans for tonight.

"Heya Rose!" I greeted lightly.

"Hey Bella! Whats up?"

"I just wanna check, we're still on for tonight hey?"

"Yes, unless you've got a date with your dream man."

"Not quite my dream man."

"WHAT!! Do you have a date for tonight?"

"No! Jasper asked us to go to the movies with him and Ben."

"Whose us?"

"Me, You and Alice."

"Okay."

"What's okay Rose?"

"I don't want to say I told you so Bella."

"Then don't!"

"Whatever. Listen come to my house at 16:30 and we'll get ready."

"Ya okay. Listen I gotta go. See you later."

"Bye Bella!"

I can't believe she wanted to say "I told you so."! That is just so evil of her. But then again, it is Rosalie and we all know she is evil…


	5. Chapter 5

It's Just A Game

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately DO NOT own Twilight. I'm sorry but I tend to forget to put these up. **

_AN: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy. My school started again on tuesday and they have overloaded us with work. I will try and update as much as possible but it will probably only be about once a week. _

_Anyhoo... Hope you enjoy this chapter. And please please please review..._

**Chapter 5**

BPoV

The fundraiser with Rosalie's parents was a total bore. All we had to do was smile and pose for photos. As much as this was for a good cause it was also a good publicity opportunity. We decided to wear the same dresses from the dance last night because we didn't have time to go shopping for more. After the fundraiser we went to Alice's house for a girls night. That was our favourite thing to do when we were together. We always stayed up late just chatting and watching DVD's. It was just fun. There was no other way to describe it.

Before I left home for the fundraiser I loaded the melody onto my iPod. I was entranced by it and I wanted to listen to it every minute of the day. It was hard at the fundraiser not hearing the melody. But it would've been rude and disrespectful to listen to my iPod whilst at a social event. It was like I was suffering from withdrawal symptoms. Almost like a heroin addict. As soon as we got to Alice's house I rushed off to her bathroom to change into something more comfortable and clean the make-up off my face. The second I closed that door behind me I had my iPod in my ears. I had to hear the melody. As the pianist played the opening notes I felt a wave of calm and peace wash over me.

Rose and Alice were asleep halfway through the second movie. I can't blame them for falling asleep. We were watching Napoleon Dynamite and it was extremely boring because we've seen it about a million times. I decided to go upstairs and get my iPod. I tried to be as quiet as possible because I didn't want to wake anyone. I felt my way along the wall to Alice's room. Once inside I flicked on the light switch and quickly got my iPod. I quietly made my way back downstairs again. As I neared the bottom step I hard a strange sound coming from the formal lounge. It sounded eerie this late at night. It sounded like a musical instrument. But as far as I know none of the Cullens were musical. I know they have a piano but that was like Esme's grandmothers or something. I always thought it was just for show…

As I made my way into the lounge I saw the moonlight reflecting of the lid of the piano. The person playing was cast in a shadow. I slowed down. The person was obviously just warming up playing scales. I moved a bit so that I could see who it was. As recognition dawned on me I felt my breath hitch. The person behind the piano was Edward. That's impossible. He is a rugby playing butch jock. Not a pianist. I listened to him play Clair De Lune. I loved that composition. It was one of my favourites. Renee used to play it for me when I was younger. It would calm me as I fell asleep. Edward played it faultlessly. I had never heard anything so beautiful, except maybe for EnigmaticComposers melody.

"Edward?" I whispered. I heard the keys crash as my voice frightened him. He was obviously not expecting anyone to hear him. I took a step closer to the piano.

"Edward is that you?" I asked tentatively.

"Um… yeah" I heard him answer sheepishly. I felt a smile creep onto my face. I'm sure that if I were to see Edwards face now, it would be apple red. Just the thought of him blushing made me laugh. I didn't mean to though. I could hear Edward angrily push the piano stool back as he got up in a huff. Soon I realised he thought I was laughing at him, which I was but not because he was playing piano. I saw him swiftly move out the room. I quickly put my iPod on the piano and ran to catch up with him. As my hand touched his arm I felt an electric shock go through me. I felt him stiffen under my touch.

"Edward please. I'm sorry. I really wasn't laughing at you." I said anxiously. I didn't want him to think I was laughing at him.

"O really Bella. Then what were you laughing at?" he sneered.

"Edward please. I wasn't laughing at you. I just… I thought of something." I couldn't tell him I was laughing at him.

"O really Bella? Thinking about how you're going to publish this in the school newspaper? Front page story: Rugby captain is closet pianist!" he answered sarcastically. I was shocked. Surely Edward should know that I would never do something like that!

"Thanks for the great idea! I'll be sure to mention it to Tanya at our next meeting. But no, despite what you like to think, I'm NOT going to publish it!" I replied angrily! Suddenly I realised how close we were to each other. We had both unknowingly leaned forward during our little exchange. My breath suddenly hitched.

"Edward please," I pleaded, "you have to know that I would never do something like that. I was just surprised to see you playing." As I said that I went to go sit on the bottom step. I put my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands. I felt so bad. Now there was just another barrier between us.

I felt movement next to me as Edward came and sat next to me. "I'm sorry Bells," _wow he called me Bells. He hasn't called me that since he moved back. I missed hearing his velvety voice say that. _"I know you would never do something like that. I don't know what came over me." He whispered softly. I slowly raised my head and looked into his green eyes.

"It's okay Edward. I completely understand your reaction."

Without even thinking I placed my hand on his cheek. I could feel him lean into my hand. This moment was so strange yet so natural.

"Bella," he whispered with closed eyes, "I… I don't know what to say." He whispered slowly to me.

"Shhh Edward. Lets just forget about it. Your secret is safe with me." I could feel him lean closer, I felt his breath on my face as he whispered my name. I was frozen. I didn't know what was going on. Was Edward Cullen going to kiss me?

That's when I felt his soft lips on mine. I was frozen for a second. All coherent thoughts blurred in my mind. All I could think about was the kiss. I felt myself kissing him back. I was kissing Edward Cullen. I kept repeating that last thought in my mind. After about the tenth time I said it I realised why it sounded so wrong! _I was kissing Edward Cullen!_ As my hand reached up to touch his hair I realised who exactly Edward Cullen is. He is the boy who made my life hell at school! I pushed him away with all my power.

"Just who the hell do you think you are Edward Cullen?! I am not one of the bimbo's at school who is just too willing to be kissed by you! I hate you Edward Cullen!" I shouted as I slapped him through the face.

I ran up the stairs to Alice's room crying. I slammed the door behind me not caring about who I woke. I quickly packed everything and wrote Alice a quick note.

_Alice & Rose, _

_I'm not feeling very well so I went home. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. See you on Monday._

_Bella._

I left the note on Alice's dresser knowing she would find it there. I grabbed the keys to my Mini Cooper and made my way downstairs. I was thankful Edward was not there as I got to the bottom. I quietly closed the front door behind me as I left. I got into my car and drove down the drive towards my house. Luckily we all lived in the same Estate so it was safe for me to be driving at this time of night.**(AN: They live in South Africa so Bella has to take her safety into account becuase it's really dengerous here.) ** When I got home I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me. I was in no mood to sleep but I had to. I didn't want to be awake to think about this anymore. I honestly didn't get Edward Cullen! Why the hell did he kiss me? He probably just kissed me so that he can tell all his team mates about it. What a shallow jerk. With that I got in bed. I closed my eyes but all I could think about was him. Him and his sexy, soft lips. That kiss was perfect, except for the fact that it was Edward I was kissing!

As I closed my eyes I could hear one song going through my mind. Everywhere by Michelle Branch.

'_Coz you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes_

_It's you I see_

_You're everything I know,_

_that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone _

_I'm not alone_

**EPoV**

Oh my word I am the biggest idiot alive!! Why did I just do that? _Because it's what you've wanted that for the past year!_ That little voice replied evilly. Kissing Bella was the most amazing thing ever. But getting slapped by her?

Not so much…

My face still stung from where she hit me. I was sitting by the piano as I heard her make her way down the stairs and out the front door. I felt like following her just to make sure she got home safely. I knew she would be perfectly safe in the estate but that still didn't leave me completely at ease. But I decided against it as she would probably not appreciate it. I lowered my head onto the keys of the piano and heard a clatter of notes. I just kept my head there cursing myself. Now Bella probably hates me more than ever. I was about to play her lullaby when I heard her voice in the darkness, and that was why I got such a fright.

As I thought back on everything I said to Bella I realised how rude I was. She was so amazing to forgive me the way she had. And then I had to mess it up! As I looked up I saw something lying on the piano. I got up and walked around to it. As I picked it up I realised it was Bella's iPod. I couldn't help but turn it on. I wanted to see what she was listening to. Without looking at the track info I placed the earbuds in my ears. I was astonished to hear her lullaby come up through the speakers. Feeling disgusted with myself I quickly turned of her iPod. I decided that I would return it to her on Monday.

I slowly made my way back up to my bedroom. Times like these I hated living on the third floor. I realised what got to me the most tonight was the element of surprise. I didn't think I would see Bella there. I thought the girls were asleep, because all the lights were off and I could hear even breathing as I went go check up on them. My fingers had been itching all day to play Bella's lullaby and that was finally the first time I would be able to. Sure it was a risk with her in the house but I thought she was asleep. I switched on my stereo as I walked into my room. The first song that came on was Everywhere by Yellowcard. It was a cover of the Michelle Branch Song. I found it quite ironic. Bella is the only thing I could think about yet I couldn't show it.

'_Coz you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes_

_It's you I see_

_You're everything I know,_

_that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone _

_I'm not alone_

At school it was so hard. Everyone was so used to me hating Bella that I couldn't possibly speak to her. Though sometimes something funny would happen and I would think, _damn I've got to tell Bella this. _But then I realise that I haven't actually spoken to Bella in 7 years and I immediately loose my temper. That is one of my weaknesses. I loose my temper extremely quickly. Like tonight, I got mad at Bella for laughing at me, and immediately assumed the worst. Though now that I think about it, Bella never did tell me why she was laughing…

She just avoided the topic and made me the guilty party! She always accuses me of exploiting her weaknesses at school but she is such a hypocrite! She is the one doing it now! She is going to keep my piano playing against me. She has probably already figured out that I am EnigamaticComposer. Well I hope it makes her happy to publish it. She must just realise that two can play that game!


	6. Chapter 6

It's Just A Game

**AN: Hey everyone! As promised here is the next chapter. I'm soooooooo sad though. I went to go pre-order of BREAKING DAWN the other day but they told me that I couldn't order it. I nearly cried. I then checked on (Like a south African Amazon) to see if I could order the book there but they said it would only be available in OCTOBER!! How sick is that??**

_Disclaimer: The brilliant Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight… not me ___

**Chapter 6**

**BPoV**

Today was Sunday. I woke up early and decided to go for a jog. I changed into my jogging shorts and a tank top. I pit my hair up into a high pony and went downstairs to get a bottle of water. Just as I headed out the door I remembered my iPod. I quickly ran upstairs to go fetch it. I looked in my iLuv but it wasn't there, then I remembered I took it with last night so I quickly looked in my bag. When I couldn't find it I decided to properly unpack my bag. By that I mean chuck everything out of my bag and onto the floor. But I still couldn't find it. I decided I left it at Alice's house and would phone her later for it. _It may just be an excuse to see Edward. _

WHAT!!

I didn't seriously just think that! O my word Bella! What is wrong with you?? You can't seriously want to see Edward? I mean you hate him._ But he is still hot, and a flippin good kisser. _Holy shit Bella! Get yourself together! You can't be thinking these thoughts about a player! Especially not Edward the heartbreaker! Shit! I seriously need to see a shrink. No scratch that. They'll lock you up in a straight jacket if you go see a shrink. How can I honestly think any of those thoughts about Edward especially after last night?

I decided to sneak into Emmett's room to go get his iPod. I would just have to endure his bad taste in music for one hour. As I walked into the room I realised I could probably play a trumpet in there and he wouldn't hear it. He was snoring so loudly! I quickly got the iPod and made my way out of his room. The noise was getting to my head. I shuffled through his playlists. There were playlists like, _Hot chick music, _with Aly & AJ in, Britney, Vanessa Hudgens, and Nelly Furtado. The next was _Mojo Music. _I didn't even want to know what is in there. After a couple of other playlists I found one I could listen to. It was called _Edwards Gay Music. _It had some really good music in, like Yellowcard, Ash, Muse, Jimmy Eat World and Linkin Park. I decided to start of with a muse song seeing as how Edward plays piano. That was weird to think about, I mean he plays rugby and piano! That is the strangest combination ever! I started with Bliss. The piano in the beginning was perfect to start jogging to. The tempo it built up to was an awesome speed to pace yourself with.

I jogged around the estate for a while. I passed Rosalie's house and saw her mom pruning the roses. I waved a hello to Mrs Hale, and carried on jogging. I made a mental note to tell Renee to give Mrs Hale the number of our horticulturist so that he can prune her roses for her properly and professionally. I decided to jog up the big hill in the estate. It was at least a challenge for me. At the top of the hill I jogged past Alice's house. I saw Carlisle outside and greeted him.

"Bella!" He called me. Begrudgingly I turned around and jogged up to go greet him.

"Morning Carlisle." I said with a forced smile.

"Hey Bella, so why are you up so early? It's a Sunday after all." I watched as Carlisle was busy wiping down their golf cart.

"I went for a jog. Are you going to go play golf?"

"Yes, Edward, Emmett and Charlie are in a four ball at the club champs today. Speaking of Edward, where is that boy with the clubs?"

Murphy's law I swear, because just as Carlisle said that Edward came out of the garage with the golf clubs on his back. _He must be quite strong to carry two of those bags at once. _My thoughts betrayed me once again.

"O that's nice." I said distantly to Carlisle. I could see a blank expression on Edwards face and decided that it was my cue to leave. "Well I'm gonna finish my run and let you guys get to the club. Don't want you to be late for your tee off time."

With that I ran down the drive again and decided to head straight home across the golf course, to avoid seeing Edward and Carlisle as they drove to the club. As I crossed the little bridge behind our house I accidentally stumbled. I didn't watch where I was running and tripped over the little wall of the bridge it had at the side. Just my luck, I thought as I fell into the waste deep water. The water was absolutely disgusting! It was green and murky. It was so gross! With a shudder I jumped out and decided to walk home. Luckily Emmett's iPod didn't get wet. Don't ask me how that happened but I'm just glad the thing didn't get wet. As I walked home I saw the first golfers on the course. I could see four guys from the rugby team laughing at me. Screw them I thought as I flipped them off. I could only imagine what I looked like with green muck in my clothes and my hair all messy from the jog. I finally made it home only to be bombarded by Renee.

"Bella! Honey where have you been? I've been so worried! I saw your car outside but I couldn't find you anywhere! I even checked the cellar but I knew you wouldn't be there but I just checked to be sure and o my gosh I've just been so worried!" When she finally paused to take a breath and look up she noticed my appearance. "O my goodness Bella! What happened to you? You look terrible! I can't believe you walk around like that in public! You should be ashamed of yourself! Do you have no self-respect? I am shocked I "

But before she could finish her rant I cut her off.

"Would you calm down mom? I just went for a jog and then I didn't watch where I was going and then I fell into the stream."

"My mother looked at me strangely then burst out laughing. _Gee thanks mom. _

"Oh honey! Go get yourself cleaned up then we go for brunch at the clubhouse."

It is a Sunday tradition Renee and I share. We always go for brunch at the Clubhouse while the boys play a round of golf. We then join them for drinks after they've finished playing. But today I hope it will be different. I don't want to have drinks with Edward and Carlisle.

I quickly jumped into the shower and washed my hair with my Strawberry shampoo from the Body Shop. I used my imported freesia body wash and quickly shaved. The funny thing about the freesia body wash is that I import it from America but freesia's naturally grow in the Cape. They have to be cultivated in America whereas here they just grow freely. So that's why I don't understand why they can't make a similar product here. Anyways that's just something I've been wondering about.

I changed into a white mini skirt and baby blue top. I let my hair dry naturally and applied a thin coat of make-up. Alice would be so proud. She always begs me to make an effort with my appearance. I don't know why I want to look nice for this brunch. It's not as if I want to impress anyone. _Except Edward. _What the hell is up with this bloody voice in my head! Why is it doing this to me? I don't like Edward. I hate Edward! As I made my way downstairs, I saw Renee dressed to the nines in a Marion and Lindie dress. Honestly its just brunch. Nothing fancy. No need to go all out.

"You look pretty Bella. I haven't seen you wear a skirt in quite a while."

"Um mom I wear a skirt everyday when I go to school." I replied sarcastically.

"Yes honey but that's different."

"How mom? A skirt is a skirt."

"Bella stop being a smartass and just take the compliment for what it is. You're acting very ungracefully."

"Well I am a klutz so gracefulness is not in my nature."

"Bella what is wrong with you? Get your knickers out of that knot or else I'll turn around and we go back home."

"My 'knickers' are NOT in a twist ok mom! I just have pms!" After a slight pause I felt guilty and apologised to Renee. "I'm sorry. I'll control myself now. I think all I need is a nice strawberry milkshake."

With that Renee laughed and we got out the car and made our way towards the Bistro at the Clubhouse. As we sat down we placed our order through the electronic menu's and carried on chatting. Renee asked me about everything from school, to friends, to my job at the newspaper, to boys, to the function from last night. That was one particular topic I wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Bells honey how was the fundraiser?"

"Ag you know mom like all the rest with the Hale's. They are boring but interesting at the same time. You will probably see a photo or two from the event in the society pages of the paper tomorrow."

"It's so cute seeing my little girl all grown up and being a social butterfly."

"Um ok mom. I'm glad you like that." I found the thought of myself being a 'social butterfly' quite disturbing to be truthful.

"So Bella were there any hot boys?"

"What! No mom! Anyways why do you ever care?" What the hell is up with Renee? 'hot boys'? You have got to be kidding me. Honestly!

"Well Bella, I just want you to be happy and maybe meet a nice boy."

"Mom I don't need a boy to be happy."

"Bella I'm not saying you need a boy to be happy."

I just rolled my eyes choosing not to answer her.

"Suit yourself honey. You know who is a nice boy?"

"No mom please enlighten me." I replied sourly. Was it like her mission to irritate me today?

"Edward."

"You have got to be kidding mom. Edward? What's so nice about him?"

"He is extremely handsome Bella. And not even you can deny that. Also he has really good manners and he is nice."

"Mom, Edward may be 'handsome' but he does not have good manners. I should know. I go to school with him. I see him everyday. He is a player mom."

"Bella he is only a player until he meets the right girl."

"Mom every girl is right for him. He takes anything that is remotely willing."

"I very much doubt that Bella."

"Mom whatever. I honestly don't see why we are fighting about Edward."

"You guys used to be best friends. What happened?" Renee asked subtly. She must probably know that this is a sore topic.

"He moved ok. That's what happened. He never tried to contact me and we were supposedly 'best friends'!"

"But couldn't you guys have stayed in touch?"

"No mom. How was I supposed to contact him? He had ALL my contact info yet he never even bothered to lift the phone. If he had given me just a number I would've phoned him everyday."

"You miss him Bella." This was not a question. This was a statement. I was totally flabbergasted! Why would I miss Edward? I am completely happy as I am.

"Whatever mom. Lets go home. I have lots of homework."

That was the end of that conversation at least. I hated that Renee could sum up my feelings so well. She was right. I do miss Edward. I miss the way he would call me Bells and the way we would always sit together in class. How we would make fun of the teacher together. How we played in my doll house and in his tree house. We did everything together. Obviously we did include Alice and Emmett but it was always just me and Edward. When we would play house-house, Edward and I would always be the married couple while Alice and Emmett were the children. Edward would come home from 'work' in the evenings and greet me with a kiss. His excuse was that that was the way Carlisle greeted Esme. I accepted it for that much but Alice just always gave Edward this weird look. But I never complained. Secretly I loved getting kisses from Edward. But unfortunately it was all just pretend. I should've realised that he was a player even at a young age. I mean which six year old already kisses girls?

When Renee and I got home I went up to my bedroom. My excuse was to do homework. Which I actually did. I checked my email once to see if I got another email from EngimaticComposer. I was actually disappointed when I saw that the only messages in my inbox were from friends and people who wanted to send requests to the school paper. I also got a message from Tanya the editor, but I chose to ignore it and read it later. When I was nearly done with my homework I heard the phone ring. I decided to ignore it. If it were Alice or Rose they could phone me on my cell. But when I heard Renee talk animatedly I knew it was for her. I even gave a little shriek in her conversation. A few minutes later the phone rang again. I ignored it once again. Then I heard Renee run up the stairs and towards my room. She didn't even knock in my door as she barged in.

"Bella guess what!" she shrieked.

"Um you won a million dollar make-over?"

"No you silly child! We're going to dinner at the Cullens."

"Why? And why are we sooooo excited about it?"

"Because Esme invited us and I haven't seen her in a while. The Hale's are joining us.

"O ok. What time?"

"We're leaving at ten to seven. So be ready by quarter to."

"Okay mom."

"And Bella, its formal so just keep that in mind when you decide what to wear." She said as she walked out the room. But what surprised me the most was that I was actually really excited about this dinner. And I actually wanted to look nice for a change. _Well actually for Edward. STOP IT STUPID MIND! STOP THINKING ABOUT EDWARD!!_

I quickly grabbed my nail kit and ran to Renee's room.

"Mom, will you please do my nails?"

"Sure hon. What would you like?"

"Just a French mani and pedi. Thanks" I gave her the first genuine smile that I had since Friday evening.

"Ok then lets get cracking." So Renee and I spent the next 45 minutes doing my nails and then I got dressed, did my hair and make-up. At 18:50 we were all ready to leave and everyone looked very smart.

**APoV (In the morning while Bella and Renee are at brunch)**

"Rose check this letter that Bella left us."

Rose read it aloud. "_Alice & Rose, I'm not feeling very well so I went home. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. See you on Monday. Bella."_

"Something is not right about that letter, I'm telling you Rose."

"I know. She never goes home early unless she is like practically dying. She has to be really sick to just leave."

"Exactly. And is she was really so sick then, why didn't she wake us?" I quipped as I walked towards my window where the binoculars were lying on the window seat. I picked them up and looked out the window. I focussed the view to the clubhouse. I knew Renee and Bella always had brunch there on a Sunday when Emmett and Charlie played golf. As I scanned the area I saw Bella and Renee walking in. What I saw nearly gave me double heart failure.

"Rose!" I yelled in a squeaky voice, "Come look here."

Rose rushed to my side and I passed her the binoculars. As she found Bella and Renee I heard a sharp intake of breath from her.

"Holy shit Alice. Bella was right. She is sick."

"I know."

"I didn't even know she owns skirts."

"I didn't know she wears them unless I force her into one. Rose what's happening to our Bella?" I cried.

"Allie, I wish I knew." Rose said as she gave me a hug.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Bella was not her usual self. I didn't notice last night because I was preoccupied with all the camera's but now when I see it in daylight I realised that something terrible was going on. This was not our Bella. Our Bella never wears skirts.

"Allie. I think I know what's troubling our little Bella."

"What Rose! Tell me please!" I begged her.

"Al its obvious. Our Bella is in love."

I looked through the binoculars again. "You know what Rosalie my darling, I do believe you are right. How could we not have noticed this before?"

"I know Al. I feel like such a terrible friend. She is in dire need of our assistance."

"And that my darling Rose is exactly what she will get. I just can't believe it took us a year to notice."

"A year?" Rose questioned perplexed.

"Yes of course a year. How long have we been back huh Rose?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"We have got to do something about it. I doubt she even knows it but she is showing all the signs of new love."

"I would say it is hardly new Rose darling. I think this love has been coming in for quite some time."

"Do you think he feels the same?"

"Oh most definitely my darling Rose."

"Ok Alice stop with the my darling Rose shit. Is getting irritating."

"Whatever. So what are we gonna do about it?"

"Nothing?"

"WHAT!! No we are NOT going to do nothing. WE are going to HELP them. Open their eyes for them so to speak."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking Alice?"

With that we both looked at each other and said "Aaahh Suki Suki!"

We spent the rest of the day making plans on how to achieve our goal. It's going to be filled with fun and games! Bella and Edward have no idea what's in store for them…

**REVIEW… Pretty please??**


	7. Chapter 7

P,s: Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer

It's Just A Game

**Chapter 7**

**EPoV**

The golf game was actually quite fun. I decided to put all that happened behind me and just have fun with my father, my best friend and his father. Emmett and I challenged Charlie and Carlisle. It was a tough game, but Em and I took it in the last nine. As we got nearer to the 17th hole Carlisle's phone rang. He always kept it with him for in case the hospital phoned with an emergency. I watched his face as the call progressed. I wanted to see if our game was being cut short. But as the call ended there was a huge smile on his face. He made and announcement that completely ruined my mood.

"Well Charlie, Emmett, Esme just phoned me. Looks like you guys will be joining us for dinner tonight. The Hale's will also be coming."

With the last bit of information I saw Emmett's face light up. He really had it bad for Rosalie. I will have to speak to him about it. As we made our way across the fairway to put our balls on the green I decided to confront him.

"So dude when are you gonna do something about it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Cullen?"

"Rosalie"

"Rosalie?" He asked with a blush creeping onto his face. I was slightly disappointed to see the blush on Emmett's face, because that meant that it was after all a family trait and not unique to my Bella. Wait a minute! She is not my Bella… _Not yet. _Ok this voice must go jump off a cliff. And wasn't Emmett adopted? Yes he was now that I think about it.

"Yes Rosalie. Dude it's clear as daylight that you have a thing for her."

Emmett suddenly looked vulnerable. "Edward, that's just it. I think it's more than just a thing. Actually I know its more."

I was shocked to say the least.

"Actually Em, strange as it might sound I know how you feel." Oops! I should not have said that. What if he figures out that I have a thing for his little sister? He'll damage my face that's for sure!

"Yes Eddie-boy we all know you are a love-sick puppy. But the thing is I don't know what to do about Rosalie. She is just so much better than me."

"Dude that's rubbish and you know it. I know that there is something between you and Rose and I'm sure that she feels that same. Just talk to her man."

"How?"

"Well it's quite easy actually. You open your mouth and force your vocal cords to pronounce the words that you are thinking."

That earned me a hit on the head with his driver.

"I know how to speak doofus!"

"Well then don't ask stupid questions, doofus!"

"Man you know what I mean. I just don't know how to tell her that I like her."

"Then don't."

"Then what must I do huh?"

"Show her." I stated simply.

"Show her?" he repeated what I just told him, but I could hear the confusion in his voice. I was not about to tell him how. He must figure that out for himself. But I decided to give him a hint.

"But dude just don't do it tonight. Wait till the 'rents aren't around to show her."

"Um ok. But you do realise I am totally confused and have no idea what you are talking about."

"That my friend is why I get every girl that I want and you don't."

"You know what? Bella is right. You are a self-absorbed player."

That stung. Hit a man while he is down why don't you Emmett! He knows I hate the fact that Bella calls me a player.

"Whatever jerk."

After we finished our round we decided to head off to the club to have drinks at the nineteenth hole. We each ordered a beer. I was shocked to see that Emmett ordered a Guinness. How could he drink that stuff? It was so bitter.

"Dude how can you drink that stuff? Isn't it very bitter?"

"It's an acquired taste my friend"

"Acquired taste my ass" I muttered. I saw Emmett scratching his nose with his middle finger. His attempt to flip me off without our fathers seeing. But unluckily for him he wasn't so successful. Charlie gave him a nice klap (smack) on his head. I just burst out laughing and Emmett looked angry and then decided he might as well join in.

When I got home I saw Alice. She had this angelic expression on her face, which I didn't trust at all. Alice and angelic should not be mentioned in the same sentence. That one can be the devil reincarnated sometimes. But I decided not to break my head about what she was up to. No matter what it was I'm sure I'd be hearing all the details about it soon, or witness it first hand.

At exactly 19:00 I heard the doorbell ring, which meant that either the Swans or the Hale's have arrived, or maybe both families. Begrudgingly I made my way downstairs. I heard Esme and Carlisle greet Charlie and Renee. I also heard Alice's greeting.

"Bella-boo! How are you my darling! You look absolutely stunning! Wow I am so proud of my little Bellsie-poo."

Okay Alice was acting strange. What is with all the nicknames for Bella? As I turned the corner into the entrance hall I saw Bella. Alice was right, she did look absolutely stunning. The white dress she was wearing fit her perfectly. Just then Rosalie and her parents walked through the door and I could see Emmett transfer all his attention to Rose. _Poor love-struck fool. _

"Alice, Edward why don't you kids go through to the lounge and we'll come call you when dinner is ready." Esme told us. So all five of us made our way through to the lounge. We decided to just sit and talk. Normally Em and I would be playing GTA or something else.

As we sat down Rosalie suddenly exclaimed, "Bella did you tell Alice about that call yesterday?"

"Um no Rose, what call are you talking about?"

I could hear confusion in Bella's beautiful voice as she replied to Rosalie's sudden question

"Silly Bella! After work, when you phoned me, about what Jasper asked you."

"Oh that call." I could hear in Bella's voice she didn't really want to discuss this.

"Ooooh! What did Jasper ask you Bella? And why didn't you tell me?" Alice pouted

"Well Ali it's not really that big a deal." Bella replied hesitantly

I could see the amusement in Rosalie's eyes as she answered. "But Bella it is. Jasper asked you to go on a date with him"

There was a stunned silence in the room. All I could think was, _Jasper Whitlock, you will soon meet Mr Fist._

But the silence didn't laugh long. Alice soon diffused it with, "Bella and Jasper sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes lo…"

Bella cut Alice off before she could finish the rest of her little infantile song, "No! Alice he didn't ask me on a date! He asked all three of us to go to the movies with him and Ben. So it was NOT a date!" Bella was getting quite worked up.

"Emmett laughed, "Bellie its fine if you like a boy. You don't have to pretend he asked Rose and Alice along. You can just be honest with us. We want you to be happy."

"Exactly!" Rose and Alice said at the same time. They then turned to each other and said, "Aaah Suki Suki!"

As soon as Rose and Alice finished their little moment the door bell rang again. I didn't realize Esme had invited more people. We all made our way to the entrance again. I was shocked to see who was standing in our house. He had a cheek to come here if you ask me.

_Great! Just what I need. To spend a night in the company of the idiot who is after My Bella. Shit. She's not My Bella…yet…_

Jasper Whitlock was standing there with his parents. I turned to look at Bella and I could see she was looking at the floor in embarrassment. Alice just looked like a little kid on Christmas, no doubt she was thinking of ways to embarrass Jasper and my Bella. _O shit. Again with the my Bella crap. I thought I made it clear that she is NOT my Bella. _

Esme was the first to break the awkward silence, "Kids I'm sure you all know Jasper." She looked at us with pleading eyes, silently begging one of us to say something.

When Emmett greeted him I was a bit surprised. I couldn't decide whether he also read the look in Esme's eyes or if he was just being friendly. I silently believed the latter. The former required too much brain power for Emmett.

"Heya Jasper. Long time no see. How has your weekend been?"

Jasper looked at us awkwardly. I felt a surge of pity for him. It must be awkward for him to be thrust among us. We've all known each other since forever and now he is the newbie amongst us. I decided to make it a bit less awkward for him. Bella would like it if I made her new boyfriend feel more welcome. No doubt Esme invited him because of him and Bella.

I asked Jasper if he would like to come with us to the lounge but before he could reply Esme interrupted, "Thanks Edward but you can all come through to the dining room. Dinner is ready."

So with that we all obediently trooped through to the dining room. Unfortunately for me I had to sit next to Bella and directly across from Jasper, so my dinner was extremely awkward. If we needed the salt to be passed to us we would ask anyone but the person sitting next to us to pass it to us. It was quite childish if I do say so myself. The adults kept the conversation flowing, and us kids mainly minded our own business and only replied when absolutely necessary. Finally just before dessert, Carlisle got up and announced why we were all gathered together.

"I'm sure you kids are wondering why we are all gathered here together, and no offence to the Whitlocks, but why they are also here." All of us under the age of 21 nodded our head in agreement. Carlisle saw this motion and took it as his cue to continue. "Ok well kids your mothers have started an interesting new business venture. They have started an interior decorating and landscaping business." I saw each of us look at our respective mothers. Renee took initiative from this to stand up and further explain.

"Well kids," _Why must they all refer to us as kids? Most of us are legal adults already I silently fumed. _"What Carlisle has just said is true. Us four ladies have started a new business where each of us can apply our area of expertise to make a success of the venture. Esme will be in charge of the interior decorating, and if you all look around you can see why." As she said this she motioned for everyone to observe our house. I must admit it was nice. Esme had impeccable taste. "Mrs Hale, or Sharon, will be in charge of the landscaping. If you have seen her rose garden I'm sure you would agree with us that she is a brilliant choice. Finances will be handled my Mrs Whitlock, or Avril. And I will be the PR person. I will handle the advertising and marketing and meetings with future clients."

Wow was all that I could think off. Our mothers sure have a lot of time to take all this on. But if it makes them happy I will support them. It was actually a very suitable business for them considering each of their personalities. I liked the fact that they considered someone for each aspect of the business.

"But that's not all kids." Renee continued. "We'll be going on a course in the Cape for training. We leave on Tuesday and we will be away for approximately two weeks. Our husbands," as she said this she looked at each of them. First to Charlie, then Carlisle, then Mr Whitlock or Harold, and finally Mr Hale or Greg before continuing, "will accompany us on this trip. They have decided to discover the links in the Cape. They will play famous courses like Arabella, Romans Baai and Erinvale."

So did this mean we will be staying alone for two weeks? Just us kids?

"Yes Edward," I heard Esme speak. "This means that you 6 will be staying alone for two weeks." Wow. She was good, she must've read the confused expression on my face.

"We thought it would be best for all you kids to stay together when we are away thus we will worry less about your safety, because I'm sure Edward, Emmett and Jasper would be able to protect the three girls form danger and the same goes for the girls. We sure between the three of you, you will be able to feed the boys healthy, nutritious meals everyday."

We had to live together for two weeks. I think I'm going to die. Two weeks of staying in the same house as Jasper and Bella.

"So it's settled kids, you will all be staying here. There are enough rooms. You will all come here tomorrow evening to get settled and we'll make sure you are all fine before we leave on Tuesday." Charlie informed us of the final details. All I thought was, _this just keeps getting better and better by the minute. Not. _I was being completely sarcastic but I knew this was going to be a difficult two weeks.

For the remainder of dinner we discussed the plans of the trip and the business. I could see Alice was really excited about this. The way her eyes lit up was actually very infectious. We were all laughing and having fun planning our time with out the 'rents around. The best part was that there was going to be no parental supervision, so we could have as many parties as we liked. I could almost hear the gears in Emmetts head turn as he planned parties for us. The girls were excitedly talking about all the shopping they could do while there were no parents to stop them. All in all I could think was about what lay ahead. I was going to slowly kill me to see Bella and Jaspers relationship strengthen.

But somewhere at the back of my mind that little voice was yelling at me, _Two weeks away from the parents with Bella! Now is your chance Buddy! Seize the moment. _But I still couldn't forget that I was actually mad at her for laughing at me and that she now had a boyfriend.

**APoV**

I gave Rose 20 minutes to get home before I sent her a sms telling her to go on mxit. We had plans to make. And a game to play.

You: Yo yo yo Rosie

Rose: Wazzup Al!

You: Dude this is perfect!!

Rose: I know!! I can't wait for the rents to leave and have your awesome big house to us!!

You: um no rose

Rose: WAT!! Wat do u mean no rose??

You: well, yes were goin to have my house but I meant its perfect 4 our plan

Rose: ooooooooo tel me wat u hav in mind

You: well did u see Eddies face wen we were talking bout Jazz?

Rose: I did catch a glimpse of it?

You: I would cal it a jealous face. well lets jst say ive got a little plan that involves him, eddie and b

Rose: ooooooo I like ur style

So we spent the next hour perfecting our plan before we went to bed. After all it was school tomorrow and we needed to get our beauty sleep.

**AN: I don't know how often I'm going to update from now on, because I'm really busy with school and have the most important exams coming up in less than a month. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I will try my hardest to update. I will make time to write the next chapter... **


	8. Chapter 8

It's Just A Game

**AN: Hey!! Thanks so much for the reviews. They make me feel special. **

**OK this is my longest chapter so far… at least I think it is. Also I have to apologise if I use a few Afrikaans words sometimes, but I just feel that sometimes they are the best suited to those situations… **

**Okay… I hope you guys enjoys this chapter!! Please review, and tell me what you think.**

_**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 8**

**BPoV**

As my alarm went off I groaned. I didn't feel like waking up. I had a nice dream. But now I can't remember it because I had to wake up! As I got up I turned my radio on, and to my favourite station, Tuks Fm. The song that was playing immediately cheered me up. You Can't Have It All by Ash. They were my favourite band from Ireland. I turned it up loud and started singing along. I was still in my David and Goliath pyjama's. I loved them. The top said 'spooning leads to forking'. Emmett got them for me for Christmas. I grabbed my hairbrush and started singing into it. Screaming the lyrics at the top of my voice and dancing on my bed. I was having the time of my life until Emmett walked in. He just laughed and walked out shouting louder than me.

"Good morning Bella! Glad to see you're so happy! Did you have nice dreams?" As he said that last part I ran into the passage and threw him with a shoe. But just my luck, I missed his big head, but I didn't miss Renee's Waterford crystal vase. The vase crashed to the floor spilling water and roses everywhere. _Shit!! _Renee is going to skin me alive! I'll have to stop of at Spilhaus this afternoon to replace the stupid vase. I quickly cleaned up the mess, but in the process I cut my finger on a piece of glass. I immediately started feeling a bit woozy. I've never really been able to cope with the smell of blood. So I decided to just leave it for the maid to clean. I'll just explain to Renee that I had a clumsy moment and will replace the vase. She'll understand I kept reassuring myself.

I rushed back into my room. I nearly had double heart failure when I looked at the clock. With all the excitement I lost track of time and realised that I was going to be late. I decided to skip the shower and get changed immediately. I just put my hair up in a pony. It still had some of the curls in from last night which looked pretty cool if I do say so myself. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face before grabbing my phone and bag and heading downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I decided to skip breakfast and just grab a yogisip and a straw. I could drink it on my way to school.

When I got to school I parked my car in the student parking lot and made my way over to our tree where I meet Rose and Alice every morning. They were in a deep discussion. I could see them talking with serious expressions on their faces as I headed towards them, but Rosalie spotted me as I got closer. She just gave Alice a slap on the arm and pointed to me. They both came running to me. Alice jumped on me as soon as she was within range and Rose just engulfed us in a group hug. I was confused about their strange behaviour but decided to ignore it. Laughing I hugged them back, and then together we made our way to class. We just made small talk and they commented on my hair.

When I walked through the classroom door I could hear Edward and some girl giggling together. I chose to just ignore it. Cullen was not going to ruin my good mood. I would just leave that to Tanya. I barely sat down when she started bombarding me with questions. This was weird, because even though we work together on the newspaper we don't get along at all. Never have and never will.

"Morning Bella." She greeted, "I liked your column and the attachment you sent in."

"I'm glad." I replied civilly while faking a smile. I decided I can at least be nice to her.

"So I sent the paper in to print on Saturday and the CDs to be burned as well. They should be here by first break." She continued.

"That's good Tanya." I replied with indifference. I honestly didn't care when they would be here.

"So… Bella, " O gosh, I was really dreading what was coming. Just by her tone of voice I could tell that it wasn't going to be anything good. When she continued I knew my suspicions were confirmed, "who is EngimaticComposer."

I gave her a bland look. "Exactly what his name says. He is an enigma." I heard a velvety chuckle from the back of the class. Yet again I chose to ignore it.

"Haha funny Bella. I'm serious. I want to know who wrote that piece of music."

"Tanya I honestly don't know. I asked the person but he said that he doesn't want to tell me."

"So it's a guy."

"I think so."

"Good good. And is he in our school?"

"I think so." Doesn't she realise I don't want to speak to her?

"O brilliant. Listen Bella, I want you to find out who this guy is and then tell me and then I'm going to ask him to go to our matric farewell with me."

"That's dandy Tanya, but no."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no, as in N-O. I'm not going to ask him who he is."

"But I'm your editor. I'm commanding you to do this."

"Listen here Tanya, and listen good. I volunteered to be on the editorial team so if you are going set silly demands then I'll quit. And get someone else to do your dirty work. I have enough to worry about as it is. I don't want to be part of your stupid scheme."

With that I took my books out ready for class to begin. Rose and Ali silently gave me foot-fives, because hi-fives would've been too obvious. When the teacher eventually walked into the classroom there was 15 minutes left of the period. The rest of the morning continued in a blur with nothing really interesting happening. In maths we got a spot test on double angle identities. It was quite easy and I knew I would ace that test. The rest of the class however weren't as optimistic as I was.

When the bell finally rang for first break I was the first out of the class. I was starving. I made my way over to the tuckshop and forced a gradie to get me a salad and water. After I tipped the little gradie I went to our tree. Rose and Alice were talking again but as soon as I approached them they started laughing and joking around. Those two were definitely up to something. But again, I chose to ignore them. Smiling I sat down with them and just ate my salad in peace. That was until Emmett came.

I looked up to greet him from where I was sitting but he didn't even glance in my direction. He was staring straight at Rosalie. Rather intense and intently if I may add. As he said her name he held out his hand to her. She took it without hesitating and he pulled her up. As soon as she was on both feet crashed his lips onto hers. I choked on my water as I took a sip. Alice merely patted my back but look up at the two of them with a dazed smile on her face. I was pretty surprised myself I must admit. I don't know what got into them but it was actually cute to watch. They eventually pulled apart.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." Emmett said to Rose as he rubbed a thumb across her cheek.

"Me too." She replied smiling.

Emmett looked so happy when she uttered those words. I thought his face was going to break due to his huge smile. He picked her up in a tight hug and spun her around. As he put her down he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Rosalie Hale will you please be my girlfriend?"

She replied instantly with a loud yes. She then jumped back into Emmett's arms and they kissed once again. Then Alice decided to intervene. At first she cleared her throat but they just ignored her. Then she said their names but they still just ignored her. Then finally when she got up and smacked them both on their heads they let go of each other.

"Go get a room you two. There are innocent gradies watching!"

They both looked down then up at each other and then simultaneously they started running towards the room where the high jump mats are stored.

"Well that was interesting." I said as Alice sat back down.

"You're telling me. Come Bella lets go to class."

"What do we have next?"

"Bio"

"Joy."

"I know. Apparently we're doing a prac today. I heard from Angela in the other class that it's a really interesting prac."

"Double joy."

Alice just laughed as we walked into the class. I stomped off to my desk and found Edward was already there. He was looking at me strangely so I just stuck my tongue out to him. Childish I know but I didn't know what else to do. So much actually happened between us this weekend that it was hard to know where we stand. We danced, then he pushed me away when I cried, then I found him playing piano, then we had a fight, then we kissed, then I slapped him, then we ignored each other at dinner where we found out we'll be spending two weeks living together. Pretty intense and awkward if you ask me.

Luckily the teacher then walked into the class pushing a trolley filled with buckets, retort stands, boxes and jars of lead. Strange, I thought to myself. The whole class looked pretty confused. I looked across to Alice and noticed that the seat next to her was empty. Gross I thought to myself. They could've made it less obvious. But I was still happy for them.

"Okay class today we'll be doing a prac." Mr Banner announced stating the obvious. No shit Sherlock I thought to myself. "You and your partner are to come fetch a bucket, a retort stand, a funnel, and 3kgs of lead balls, and one of these boxes." He said holding up the boxes.

Both Edward and I got up to go get our supplies. When I sat back down at our desk I opened the brown box out of curiosity. What I found in there gave me a huge fright. As I suddenly pushed the box away from me Edward looked up with interest from where he was fiddling with the retort stand. As he looked into the box and to my face I could hear a loud burst of laughter from him. My face was probably as red as a fire engine. Mr Banner just looked to us and shook his head in amusement. _This is NOT funny I! _

_**(AN: We actually did this prac the other day. It sounds gross and stupid but it was actually really fun. My friends and I laughed soooooo much!)**_

"Before we begin, Miss Brandon go sit next to Mr Whitlock since both your partners are absent today." I quickly said a silent prayer for Alice not to say anything to embarrass me or Jasper for that matter.

"Right class, pay attention now. I'm only going to explain once. I want you to open your brown boxes. Inside you will find 2 rubber bands and 3 condoms of different brands. The first one in the blue packet is the Choice brand. They are your standard government issued condoms and you find them in all public bathrooms. Next are the Calex condoms, they are strawberry scented or flavoured, which ever you prefer. Lastly are the Durex brand. These are considered to be one of the best on the market. I want you to follow the instructions on the smartboard and complete the experiment. Your aim is to prove which brand is the strongest."

"Sir, why aren't we testing Rough Riders?" Asked Lauren Mallory. Trust Lauren to ask something like that. "Aren't they like the strongest?" _oh she should know…_

"Thank you miss Mallory. Just do the experiment as it is stated on the board and save your questions for someone who actually cares." The whole class burst out laughing. Lauren just got owned by a teacher. That's got to hurt.

I was still lost in my thoughts when Edward's velvet voice interrupted me, "So Bella, how do you want to do this. Should I put them on or would you like to? I know girls sometimes like to take charge."

"What!" I screamed, but only loud enough so that he would hear, "I am NOT touching you, you sick pervert!" With that I slapped him in the face… again.

He looked confused for a minute before he started laughing. "Bella… hahahahaha… I didn't mean it like that… hahahahaha I meant… I meant… do you… hahahaha want to hahahaha put the condoms hahahahahahaha onto the hahahahahaha funnel hahahahahaha not me." He was laughing so hard by the end of his sentence he had to hold onto the table for support.

My face was blood red as I looked back at him. _Oops. I completely misinterpreted his question. _But it was very ambiguous I countered. That's when I decided to look on the board and read the instructions. It said we have to set up the retort stand, and then tie a condom to the funnel with the rubber bands, and then clamp the funnel to the stand. After that we must pour lead balls into the funnel using a measuring cup. We must keep pouring until the condom snaps. The condom which can take the heaviest weight before snapping thus is the strongest.

In an attempt to regain my dignity I said to Edward, "I'll tie the first condom to the funnel and pour the lead. You can um hold the bucket to catch the balls and condom after it snaps."

"Sure Bella. Whatever you say." He added with a sly grin. _I hate him sooooooo much._ I thought to myself.

I decided it's about time to start on the experiment, so I opened the Choice brand condom. It was disgusting. So slimy and gooey. It was quite difficult to unroll the thing and tie it to the funnel but eventually I managed. As I looked up I saw Edward trying to keep in a laugh. I just stuck my tongue out at him. With that he burst out laughing. I decided to be the better person and ignore him again. But it seemed like he wasn't quite finished with torturing me yet.

"Not much experience there hey Bells?"

"Oh trust me Cullen. I know a lot more than what you think." I replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"Sure Bells. That must be the reason you struggled so much."

"Ag you know, I'm just keeping up with appearances"

So I turned back to the experiment and started pouring the lead balls down the funnel. I was very careful not wanting the condom to snap too soon. I noticed that the condom was starting to fill up when Edward said, "Swan just stop the pouring for a minute and reshape the condom."

WHAT?? What does he mean reshape the condom? I gave him a bland look.

"You know, just like squeeze it all together to make it rounder instead of so elongated."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Well I would love to but my hands are a bit full at the moment." He replied with a cocky tone while lifting the bucket slightly so that I won't misinterpret his words again.

So I decided to be the better person again and to 'reshape' the condom. It was so weird. The condom was still slimy and the texture of the balls inside of the condom was kind of strange. But I decided to make a show of it. _If Edward wants to play Mr Smarty-pants then I'll show him. _I took great care in massaging the condom and making sure it's a nice round shape. After I was done with that I walked the front of the class and got some paper towel. As I got back to the desk I whispered to Edward, "I just have to clean myself up, it's quite messy." I hid a smile as I looked at his face. He gave me this incredulous look.

After that we quickly finished the prac hardly speaking to each other. I must admit that playing with condoms in front of Edward was pretty awkward but at the same time it was fun. The feeling was hard to describe. We came to the conclusion that the Calex brand were the strongest.

As the bell rang to signal the end of the period Edward turned to me, "Well this was fun Bella, did you learn anything new?"

Oh he thinks he's funny does he?

"Nope, like I said, nothing I didn't already know." With that I walked out the class. If he wants to be childish then I can be too.

**APoV**

Today has been one hectic day. Rosalie and I have been planning our little plan the whole day. It's starting to near perfection but we just need to brush up on the details. But now that Emmett and Rosalie are together he can help us as well. I'm sure he can see the tension between those two. The way he just walked up to Rose and kissed her was pretty cool. Not particularly romantic but cool none the less.

In bio I had to partner up with Jasper to complete the prac. I've never really spoken to Jasper, just always kind of admired him from a far. I can't help but be disappointed that he likes Bella. I mean I'm really happy for her, she deserves someone decent and if she doesn't want Edward then I suppose she can have Jasper. We actually had a lot of fun together today. He is really funny and clever. Well obviously I already knew he is clever but I never knew he was so witty. It would actually be nice to get to know him a little bit better. I suppose if he and Bella got together then I would get to know him a lot better. Maybe I should help him instead of Edward…

We were in the last period of the day. I was soooooo bored. I don't know why I ever took history. I was the only one of the tri-pies in this class. Bella and Rose had Science now. I looked around to see who else was in this class. Generally I ignored everyone. The only people I actually ever speak to are Bella, Rose, Emmett and occasionally Edward. I had to sit in the front of the class otherwise I would sleep and fail the class, then fail matric and then finish school a year after my friends and my twin. That would so NOT be cool. I saw Tyler Crowley and Mike near the back. When they noticed me looking, Tyler winked at me. I think I nearly vomited when I saw him do that. That was like the most disgusting thing ever. I saw stupid Lauren near the middle of the class. She was busy filing her nails. That was actually a good idea. Maybe I should do that too then I at least do something productive in this time. And then there was Jasper sitting right in front of the teachers desk. I heard somewhere that he had a real fascination with the Boer war. So he obviously liked history.

The thing about Jasper is he is actually so handsome. But just because he is really clever people dismiss him as a nerd and ignore him. Well I must admit, I actually quite like nerds. They at least have respect for girls unlike some other players cough Mike cough. I still don't understand why Bella dated him. She is so much better than him. Although she does have a tendency to underestimate herself. But that is still no excuse to date scum like Mike.

I looked up at the clock. Fifteen minutes left of the period. Then I will be free! Until tomorrow morning that is. There was a light knock on the door as a shy little gradie walked in. Bella and I call the grade 8's gradie's. Don't ask why because I don't know why. The gradie was carrying a box. I instantly knew that it was the new copy of the school paper and the CD. I rushed up and grabbed the box from the gradie.

"I'll take that." I said. The gradie looked me straight in the eyes. _Dammit why did I have to be so short? _I didn't like the way he was looking at me. "Run along now little boy. And don't forget to close the door on your way out." Hopefully he got the message that his presence was no longer welcome in our class. I grabbed a copy of the paper and CD and went to go sit at my desk; I left the box there for everyone else to take from.

I scanned the front page, nothing interesting there. I did a quick scan through of the rest of the paper and settled on reading an article about the school fundraiser coming up. The article was boring but at least it killed the time till the final bell rang. When the bell rang I was the first out of class and was happily skipping to my car.

"Alice!" Bella's voice called.

"Yo!" I screamed and quickly turned around to face her. "Waddup?"

"Have you seen my iPod."

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Oh okay… I thought I left it at your house on Saturday."

"Nope." Again I popped the p. I could see Bella was worried about her iPod.

"Chill dude. I'm sure you'll find it. It's probably like under your car seat or something. Anyways Bella I'm off now. I'm going to see if I can get an appointment with Tiffy this afternoon." Tiffy was the girl I went to for my nails. She was brilliant. She always captured my mood on my nails. I loved my sessions with Tiffy. She was easy to talk to and could calm me down. Also she always had freshly baked cookies. Though I wasn't always so sure about what she put in those cookies…

"Sure thing. Bye Al." Bella said as she walked of to her car.

I decided to listen to the CD. As I heard the first chord being played I immediately knew who wrote this and who it was for. The music was absolutely stunning. I was just out the school gate when my phone rang. I checked my caller id and saw it was Bella.

"Sup homie!" I greeted her cheerfully.

"So um Alice guess what."

"You want a make-over?" I knew she would never allow that so I just said it to irritate her.

"Um not exactly. I found my iPod."

"Oh cool man. Where?"

"That's the strange thing. I found it in my car."

"What's so strange about that? I told you it will be there."

"But Alice I'm like 120 certain it wasn't there this morning."

"How can you be 120 certain?"

"Well I think I would've noticed if my iPod was gift wrapped in a box on my seat."

"How sure are you about that Bella?"

"About what?"

"Silly Bella. The box being there."

"I don't think I would've been able to drive with a box on my seat!" Ok Bella was quite worked up.

"Chill Bella. It's not that big a deal. At least whoever had your iPod returned it to you."

"Ya I suppose you're right."

"Silly Bella. I'm always right."

"Whatever Alice. I'm going to go now."

"Ok Cheers!" and with that I hung up the phone. I decided I didn't feel like listening to Edward play piano now because I had a feeling that I was going to hear that particular melody a lot in the future. I was in quite a happy mood so I decided to listen to some happy pop music. I started singing along to See You Again by Miley Cyrus. I turned it up really loudly. I loved the sound system in my Audi A5. It was the shizzzz.

As I got home I bounded up the stairs and changed into my favourite shorts and a pretty red top. I quickly phoned Tiffy and booked an appointment for later. In the meantime I quickly checked my facebook. I was creeped out when I saw that the freaky gradie who delivered the newspapers in history had added me as a friend. But whatever. I accepted just so that I would have another friend. I will castrate his virtual balls if he tries anything funny or stalkerish. All in all I think I was having a pretty awesome day.

My day was so good I actually forgot that Bella, Emmett, Rose and Jasper would be moving in with us tonight. Oh baby these next to weeks were going to be da bomb! _I'm starting to freak myself out with all the gangsta talk I realised. Oh well. It keeps things interesting. _When I looked at the clock I realised I had to get going or else I was going to be late for my appointment. I quickly ran downstairs. I nearly ran into Edward and stuck my tongue out at him.

Just as I got to the door I heard him mutter, "What is it with everyone sticking their tongues out at me?" I just laughed at got in my car and raced away. Damn I love speed.

**BPoV**

I was contemplating what to pack and trying to think of an excuse not to go to the Cullens. I couldn't use the 'I'm sick' excuse because then Rene would never leave and Emmett would never forgive me for causing him to miss out on staying with his girlfriend for two weeks. Also Rene would be missing out on some valuable training for their new business. As I was thinking of more excuses my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and groaned when I saw that it was Tanya calling me. I really didn't feel like speaking to that over-grown school girl with her stupid fake sweet voice and calling everyone 'sweetie pie' when she wants something from them. Reluctantly I answered.

"Hello." I said with an emotionless tone.

"Hey Sweetie Pie! How are you?"

"Fine." I mumbled. I didn't want to give too much away.

"So what you up to?" she asked with excitement in her voice. _Fake bitch._

"Packing."

"Oooooooh where are you going?"

"The Cullens."

"Oh that's nice. Are you going to visit Alice?"

"Yes."

"Ag that's nice. What are you girls going to do? Will Edward be there?"

I was getting really pissed off now. Did this call actually have a purpose?

"I'm going to sleep there." I answered shortly.

"You must have fun hey sweetie pie. But listen sweetie pie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I replied in a dead tone. But clearly she didn't get the message.

"Who is EnigmaticComposer?"

"A ghost"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm not dumb Bella." _Sure…_

"Look Bella, I just want to know who he is. I am your editor so I am allowed to ask."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Easy Tanya. I'm not going to ask him who he is because quite frankly it is none of my business and it is even less of your business so just let it go!"

"I won't. He is mine and I want him. And Tanya Denali ALWAYS gets what she wants."

"That's fine by me Tanya. You can have him but just leave me out of it."

"Bella at least give me his email address." She begged

"No."

"Why not?" Now she was whining.

"Because I respect his privacy. And quite frankly if he composed that piece of music for you he would've dedicated it to you or given it to you directly."

"Maybe he is just shy."

"Do you really want a shy guy Tanya?"

"Well I can always change him."

"Take it from me Tanya. Guys never change for the better." _Just look at Edward. When he left here he was perfect. My best friend. But now he is a shallow player and a really good kisser. OH MY WORD BELLA GET OVER IT!! IT WAS A MISTAKE!!_

"Whatever Bella. Just freaking tell me who he is or else I'm going to hang up!"

What the hell? Did she honestly just say that? Does she think she is doing me a favour wasting my time like this? _Time I could be spending with Edward. _

"Tanya even if I knew who he is I wouldn't tell you."

"You suck Bella! But mark my words. I will find out who EnigmaticComposer is, and I WILL take him to my matric farewell and he WILL be my boyfriend." She was screaming so loudly it felt like she was actually standing right next to me. Damn this girl is annoying. Luckily she hung up the phone after that.

_**(An: Matric Farewell is like prom)**_

_Maybe I should email EnigmaticComposer and warn him that Tanya is after his blood…_

With that I opened my email. I nearly choked when I saw the amount of unread emails in my inbox. Never before have I had that many. 47 unread messages. I scanned through most of the messages. They all asked the same thing. Who is EnigmaticComposer? Most of the emails were from girls but I had the occasional message from a guy. That was somewhat disturbing. Seeing all these messages convinced me to email EnigmaticComposer again.

_Dear EnigmaticComposer_

_I hoped you picked up a copy of today's newspaper, because you're composition was supplied with the paper as a separate supplement. _

_It has really been a big hit under the female populace of our school. I've received about 47 messages telling me how amazing it is, and they all want to know who you are. I've even been asked by some boys…_

_I feel it is my civilian duty to warn you that Tanya the editor is after your blood. She really wants to know who you are, so if you are interested in her you should maybe tell her that you feel the same way, then she would at least stop harassing me._

_Well have a nice day!!_

_Bella_

_P,s: If you want, I'll forward some of the fan mail to you. _


	9. Chapter 9

It's Just A Game…

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own TWILIGHT**

AN: Yay!! Thanks so much for all my reviews!! This chapter is dedicated to my friend. Thanks bum for being an awesome fantastic buddie!! Luvvies u…

**Chapter 9**

BPoV

After I was done sending the message to EnigmaticComposer, I decided to finally start packing. I had no idea what to take or how much to take but it wouldn't be a train smash if I forgot something at home, because I could always just come home and fetch whatever I needed or I could send Alice to go buy whatever I need. I was busy packing when Emmett barged into my room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I shouted angrily.

"Do I look okay?" I looked up from my packing and into Emmetts face. I had to see if he was serious. Did he just as me if he looked okay? _What is this world coming to?_

"Um Emmett, we're just going to the Cullens. It's not like you've never been there before."

"Bella! But my girlfriend is going to be there!"

O whoops. I forget about that. "Emmie, relax. Rose isn't going to care about what you wear unless if it's really disgusting, which your tux definitely isn't. But I don't think that is the look you would want to go for. Go for something a bit more casual. Like jeans and a nice button up shirt or just a t-shirt. Why not one of those Canterbury shirts? They always look nice."

The look on his face was priceless. I was still trying to figure out why he was wearing a tux though. He obviously wants to make a good impression. I decided to take pity on him.

"Em, why don't you get her some nice flowers? You know, something other that roses though."

"Do you get different types of flowers?"

"Yes you big buffoon! Get her some tulips. They are nice."

"What do they look like? How will I know that they are tulips?"

I didn't feel like explaining to Emmett what they looked so I just said, "Just trust me they're nice. Ask one of the shop assistants at the shop."

"Sure thing Bella. Anyone ever tell you you're the best sister?"

"I'm your only sister Emmett."

"Still."

"Okay Emmett just go get the flowers. I'll see you at the Cullens."

Finally I thought as he ran out the room. I need to finish packing. I didn't know which pyjama's to take. So I decided just to pack everything. I need a few pairs to sleep in because I doubt we're going to be doing a lot of washing.

As I got to the Cullen house Alice came running down the stairs. She was hyper I could see. I got out the car while she was jumping up and down waiting for me. As soon as I was standing upright she jumped on me and hugged me.

"I'm sooooooo excited Bellie! We're going to have an awesome time!" she was squealing in my ear by the time she finished saying this. "Jasper is already here and he took the guestroom on the second floor and I thought that Rose should take the other one on the second floor then she can be close to Emmett, because he took the third one there. So that leaves you with the last guestroom on the third floor."

Yay. Ain't I just the luckiest person. I get to share a floor with Edward I thought sarcastically. I knew I had an angry look on my face. But Alice obviously thought it was because I had to carry my luggage all the way up there.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll get Jasper and Edward to take your luggage up." She didn't even give me a chance to say anything before she ran into the house and started screaming, "JASPER, EDWARD! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE AND COME HELP BELLA!"

**EPoV**

"JASPER, EDWARD! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE AND COME HELP BELLA!" As I heard Alice scream this I raced down the stairs. All I could think was _my Bella is hurt. _I ran as fast as I could. As I got outside I could see Bella standing by her car with an amused expression on her face staring at Alice. Alice was showing her, her nails. I also had the great honour of the whole tale of her nails. She had them done in different colours and each nail had a picture of a different fruit on. Her reasoning behind it was that she felt "fruity" while Tiffy was cleaning her nails.

"You summoned." I said to Alice to announce my presence.

"Oh good thing you're here. Oh and there comes Jasper. I need you boys to get Bella's stuff and take it upstairs. She is staying in the room across from you." Alice said all this with a sickly sweet smile on her face. I couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. But I decided to ignore it. I walked around Bella's car and looked in the boot. The thing was filled to the brim with books and bags. Her car even had stuff on the backseat. I never knew Bella could pack this much. Jasper obviously felt the same.

"Wow Bella. You sure packed a lot."

Alice seemed surprised to hear this. She then looked in Bella's car. "I'm so proud of you my Bella. I knew I would rub off on you eventually. I just didn't know you had that much clothing."

"Um Alice it's not all clothing. I packed a lot of books. I didn't know which ones I would feel like reading so I packed them all." Bella replied with a blush grazing her skin.

"You're a disappointment Bella." Alice said while shaking her head. I decided to just end this here. I grabbed the two biggest bags and started walking inside. Call me a show off but I wanted to look strong and manly in front off Bella. Show her that what a real man can do. But alas. Jasper wasn't struggling at all. He looked as if he could've easily carried the car inside. I made a mental note to ask him if he worked out.

When we eventually got everything upstairs Bella and Alice joined us in her room.

"I'm going for a jog now. Ali you wanna come with?" She looked at Alice expectantly. The look Alice gave her was priceless. She gave her this _are you crazy!! _look. I just chuckled.

"Bella how could you! I thought you are my friend! How can you expect me to go jogging if I've just had my nails done?" She demanded.

"Alice it's not like it's going to damage your nails if you run a bit. But don't worry about it Bella, I'll come with you." I replied quickly. Before Whitlock could.

"Okay that's brilliant. Jasper and I will wait for Rose and Emmett and then we will go get food. Who wants pizza?" Alice didn't even give Bella or myself a chance to answer as she dragged Jasper out the room. What a lovely caring sister I have.

"So um Bella, I'll let you get changed and meet you downstairs in 5? I asked her as I started making my way to the door.

"Um sure" she replied shyly. Just as I was out the door I heard her angel voice call my name, "Edward" I turned around immediately, "you don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"It's fine Bella. I need to stay fit and I like jogging." I lied trying to reassure her. Secretly I hated jogging but I was prepared to like it if she liked it. With that I left and went to go change. After I was changed I went downstairs and to the kitchen. I got two bottles of water, one for each of us. I then went to go wait for Bella by the door.

Bella eventually came downstairs wearing very small jogging short. I handed her the bottle. Without a word to each other we made our way down the drive. As soon as we neared the street I saw Rosalie's red BMW approach. Bella and I gave a quick wave before we started running down the street. I could see Bella trying to get something out of her packet. I took her water from her so that she had the use of both hands. I saw her get her iPod out, the very same one I returned to her today. She plugged it in and I saw her turn up the volume. I didn't have to guess that she put the volume on its loudest. I could hear the music pulsing though the earphones. Momentarily I wondered what she was listening to before I realised she didn't want to speak to me. I thrust her bottle at her and sped up a bit. If she can be immature then I can be too.

But I only fooled myself. Bella easily kept pace with me. She was obviously very fit and I was starting to get tired. I couldn't help but think back to this weekend. That kiss was still on my mind. It was the best kiss I've ever had. Way better than Lauren or Jessica or Megan or Callie or any of those girls could ever be. I started thinking more about that night. The fight we had just before the kiss and the slap she gave me after the kiss. My mind suddenly backtracked back to the fight. She never did tell me why she was laughing at me. I decided that now is as good a time as ever to find out why she was laughing.

I pulled the earphones out of her ears because calling her would've been a waste of good oxygen. She gave me and incredulous look. "What the hell was that for Cullen!" Oops she was mad at me. Oh well I'm mad at her so we're equal.

"I want to ask you something Swan."

"Couldn't it have waited till we're finished jogging. I was actually enjoying my jog."

I decided to just laugh at her. Maybe that will give her an idea why I'm mad at her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I can. I don't need to give you a reason is why."

"Fine then don't." with that she put the earphones back in her ears. Damn my plan didn't go as planned. Where did I go wrong? Was the plan faulty or did I make a mistake in the execution? Okay that's inconsequential. What I really needed now was to speak to her. What if I fall down? Surely she would stop and help me up? But how do I ask her then? _She will probably just tell you to pick your lazy ass up off the ground. _That little voice again, but I must admit the little voice did have a point.

I reviewed various ideas in my mind. I had to get her attention somehow. Finally I got an idea that might just work. I turned my body around so that I was facing her and running backwards. I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention. She gave me an exasperated look before she gently removed the buds from her ears.

"What now Cullen?" was her not so gentle reply.

"I have a challenge for you."

"Yay. Just what I've been waiting for my entire life." Damn this girl was sarcastic.

"No hear me out Swan. Look we're nearly home so lets have a race. If I win you answer my question from earlier."

"And what if I win? What do I get out of it?"

"Name your stake and I'll say whether it is suitable."

"How about you don't speak to me for the next to weeks?"

"Sorry no can do. That would make you to happy."

"Ok fine, if I win, then you do my dishes for the next week."

Okay that was still a little harsh but I can live with it, because there was no way I'd loose this race. "Fine Swan. But remember, you answer my question TRUTHFULLY." I put extra accentuation on the truthfully part to stress the importance.

"What ever you say Cullen. So are we running this thing or not. With that I turned my body around again and faced the same direction as she was facing. We both stopped simultaneously at the stop street. I counted to three and on the count of three we were off. Bella was a good runner, but I knew I could beat her. I was a natural athlete after all. We were getting closer and closer to the house. She was still in the lead. There was no way that I was going to wash her dishes for a week. So I sped up and overtook her just as the driveway came into sight. I was about a metre ahead of her when I turned into the drive. I immediately collapsed on the grass. My breathing was shallow and heavy. I had to try calming it. I felt Bella collapse next to me her breathing also ragged. After a while of just lying Bella spoke.

"So Cullen what's your question." I could still hear the breathlessness in her voice. She was clearly still struggling to breathe. At least she was a graceful loser.

"Why were you laughing."

"What the hell Cullen. What are you talking about?"

"I want to know why you were laughing Bella."

"I heard your question but I don't get it."

"It's really quite simple."

"I'm sure. But what do you mean why was I laughing?"

"Well you were laughing, and I want to know why."

"Well I laugh a lot Cullen. Is a girl not allowed to laugh?"

"Stop avoiding the question and just answer me Swan."

"Maybe I would answer the question if you would just phrase it properly!"

I should've known she wasn't going to be easy to crack. She really didn't want to tell me did she? Well I'll get it out of her.

"I want to know why you were laughing at me on Saturday."

"Saturday?" She asked, and I could hear the genuine confusion in her angelic voice.

"Yes Bella. You laughed at me when I was playing piano."

"O that." She said it so softly I nearly missed it. She sounded almost embarrassed.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Well her tone was in defence again.

"Why were you laughing Bella?"

I could hear her heave a sigh before she replied. "I honestly don't know Edward."

I could tell that she was confused but gut instinct told me she knew why she was laughing at me. So I decided to press on. "Bella just tell me. I promise I won't get mad at you."

"Do you actually think I care whether or not you are mad at me?" With that she got up and stormed inside.

And she didn't even answer my question. I'll get the answer from her somehow. _But I must admit she did look damn cute in those little shorts as she was storming into the house. I had a sudden urge to run up behind her and throw her over my shoulder and into the swimming pool. Mmmmm… Bella in the swimming pool… … … …_

_**Review my pretties!! :-)**_


	10. Chapter 10

It's Just A Game…

Disclaimer: Okay we all I know Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

**AN: Hellooooooo!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I loved them all. They made me so happy!! :-) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

BPoV

It was Wednesday already. Yesterday had been a busy day. I decided to lock myself up in my room and do lots of homework, projects and to study a bit. I went to bed early as well. The only time I surfaced from my room was when I had to go downstairs for dinner. Alice phoned me a couple of times to see how I was doing. She said she didn't feel like walking up all those stairs when she could just phone me. That is a lazy child if you ask me.

I looked at my alarm clock to see the time. It was only 05:30. _Why the hell am I awake so early? _I turned over ready to sleep for another hour when I heard an insistent banging on my door.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, "Open this door immediately! We have to get dresses!"

I was confused. It's just a normal school day. Why did I have to get dressed in anything other than my usual uniform? I decided to ignore Alice.

_Alas… _

_That did not work._

"Isabella Marie Swan! I know you are awake so just get your lazy butt out of bed!"

As I slowly made my way to the door I could hear voices outside. _Darn it she brought Rose along to torture me. _But as I listened closer, I realised that it wasn't Rosalie's voice. It was Edwards. _Great. Now he's going to hate me even more because his crazy sister woke him in her efforts to get into my room. _This was just what I needed so early in the morning. I decided to wait for him to leave before granting Alice access to my boudoir.

"Geez Alice. Is it necessary to wake the entire estate?" Oops Edward didn't sound too pleased about being woken so early, and might I add, so ruthlessly.

"Eddie, it's for a good cause. Trust me!" Alice tried reassuring Edward. But I had a gut feeling that something she said was wrong.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. EDDIE!!"

Yay! for me. I was right!

"Okay Eddie-Weddie"

"Alice just leave!" He was yelling at her now.

"Edward notice how I'm by Bella's room and NOT yours."

"And Alice notice how Bella is NOT opening the door."

"Well Edward you haven't exactly given me the opportunity to wake her."

"Well Alice I think you could've woken a dead person with the racket you made. I think you should just leave Bella to sleep. I'm sure she will appreciate it more."

"How would you know what she would appreciate more huh Edward? Seeing as how you haven't exactly spoken to her in the last like 7 years or something!"

Okay this is getting weird. They are fighting over me now…

"That's a low blow Alice. You know damn well I tried."

He tried what? I am sooooo confused!

"Sure that's why you two are such good friends. But whatever Edward. I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here to help Bella get ready for school."

"Alice I'm sure Bella can get dressed on her own."

"No no Eddie-Weddie. It's not the dressing part I am worrying about. It's the hair and make-up I'm here for." Alice said in an almost condescending tone.

"Bella doesn't need all that. She is gorgeous the way she is."

OH MY WORD!! Did Edward Cullen just say I am gorgeous? Me Isabella Marie Swan? He must be really desperate to get rid of Alice.

"I know Bella is gorgeous Edward. I just need her to look super sexy for the other boys at school."

What the hell? 'other boys'. Alice must be crazy! I don't want any of those boys when the person I want is right outside my door. _Snap out of it Bella! Repeat after me. Edward Cullen is a player! _Just like Mike, which means he will only hurt you. I quickly opened my door to defend myself.

"Alice I don't want to look 'super sexy' for school. There is no one that will even notice!"

"Good morning to you too Bella-doll." Alice replied cheerily. She obviously chose to ignore my feeble protests. I swear I'm going to kill her and all her early morning cheer.

I looked past Alice to Edward. I felt myself suddenly becoming light headed at the amazing sight in front of me. That man was absolutely gorgeous. Looks like his should be illegal. His bronze hair was in disarray from sleep. I felt a sudden urge to run my fingers through his luscious hair. _Oh my word. What is happening to me? And did I just say 'luscious hair'?! _I looked down and noticed that he was wearing simple navy cotton boxers and that his chest was bare. _Wait. Bare chest. Reverse go back up and look again. _Oh my word. The view in front of me was absolutely sinful. Edward is one sexy man. He has the perfect chest with the deep V lowering down to his boxers. _Focus Bella. This is the enemy! _I was finally able to snap my head back up and look to his face. As I made eye contact with those vast emerald green eyes I saw him staring directly at me.

That was when I realised what I was wearing. Or actually what I wasn't wearing. I was barely dressed. It was very warm last night when I went to bed and I didn't want to turn the aircon on because it is unhealthy so I decided to sleep in pink hot pants and a white spaghetti top. I could feel the blush spread over my cheeks like fire in Fynbos. I was standing in front of Edward my ex-best friend, Edward my worst enemy, Edward the player of the school but most importantly Edward the most perfect male specimen ever, dressed only in my underwear! Oh gosh. He was probably going to tell everyone at school about Bella and her thunder thighs!

"Oi! You two! Stop ogling each other. Bella go shower. Edward by the looks of it you need to go shower to."

Thank goodness Alice brought me back to reality. I slowly turned around to go shower fully aware that Edward could see my whole ass. O well let him look and be repulsed. Just as I neared the bathroom I heard Alice say to herself, "At least they don't have to worry about who gets the warm water, because I doubt Edward is going to need it."

What does that mean? OH MY WORD!! Does that mean what I think it means? Surely not…

With that I got in the shower and started mentally preparing the torture Alice had planned for me.

As I got out the shower Alice attacked me. She immediately started curling my hair into soft waves or whatever. I wasn't exactly sure what she did but all I know is that it looked really pretty and stylish. She then applied some make-up. Strictly speaking we're not allowed make-up at school but Alice applied it so that it looked natural. She just applied some eyeliner and mascara with lip gloss. I was told to touch-up my lip gloss every hour.

Suddenly Rose burst into my room. She was really breathless.

"Okay Ali. It's ready. It just got out the tumble drier."

I watched as Rose passed what looked like school uniform to Alice.

"Awesome stuff Rose." Alice said with a pleased smile, before turning to me, "Here Bells, put this on."

That is when I realised what those sly cows did. They put my school uniform in the tumble drier so that it shrank! Every person with more that 2 brain cells knows not to put school uniform in the tumble drier! I looked at my skirt. It seemed at least a size smaller and 5cm shorter!

"There is no way I'm wearing this!"

"But Bells its clean."

"Rose it's too small and too short!"

"So I don't see the problem"

"I'm sure you don't' Alice! I can't appear like this in public. Let alone at school. I have a reputation!"

"What as the schools biggest prude?" Rose shot back at me.

"Well rather that than a skank like Lauren!"

"Bells honey you will never look like a skank even if you try. You are gorgeous. Edward said so himself."

"Edward also thinks Lauren is hot." I retorted

"When did he ever say that?"

"You don't need words. I can see it. The way he is always sucking her face off."

"Oooh someone sounds jealous." Rose teased

"I am NOT jealous! I'm just saying!"

"Whatever Bella. Stop changing the topic and just put your bloody uniform on!" Alice screamed at me.

Whoops Alice is mad. Reluctantly I put my uniform on. My tartan pleated skirt was so short. It came about mid-thigh. My white school shirt was so tight you could see the lacy white bra underneath, I put my tie on and noticed that Rosalie also shortened that so that it was now hanging just below my ribs instead of above my belly button. She also ripped the collar button off my shirt so that I was forced to wear my loose exposing some skin. My navy bobby socks came to perfectly under my knees and my school shoes were gleaming black. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I look like and A-grade slut guys. I can't go to school like this."

"Of course you can Bella. You look stunning." Rosalie encouraged me.

I was still doubtful but when I looked at the clock I realised we were going to be late if we didn't leave to house soon. I told Alice and Rose that we had to leave. I just grabbed my bag and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed some yoghurt and settled in the back seat of Rosalie's car waiting for Alice and Rose to come.

We made it to school just on time. But as we walked in I couldn't help but feel that everyone was staring at us. I immediately graced the on looking crowd with a red blush. The boys looked really happy, but that must be because I was with Rose and Alice. The girls on the other hand looked furious.

We had to split up first period. Alice had Geography, Rose had Economics and I had Design. As I walked into the art room I heard a loud whistle from Tyler's direction.

"Looking good Bella. The new look suits you. Meet me at the swimming pool after class."

"Sure thing Ty" I replied with a very sweet smile.

More like never. I sat down at my desk and took out my iPod and put it on loud to drown out the noise in the classroom. I was listening to my favourite song at the moment, Day and Nite by Kid Cudi. Which usually puts me in a good mood… but not today. I couldn't help but notice the conversation going on around me.

Seriously, these people are so pathetic. Even over my music I could hear Lauren and some of her friends giggling about what happened last night. Oddly enough it involved Edward.

"Anyways, so Edward and I like totally went all the way again last night. I had to beg him to leave this morning because I don't think I would've been able to handle anymore." Lauren said in her annoyingly nasal voice. She sounded so smug!

I can't believe Edward would do something like that! But now that I think about it, Edward was at home last night. I mean I did hear his music playing last night, it was really loud. As far as I could tell he was listening to Audioslave just like he did the other day before the dance. Seems like that boy really likes them. But maybe he was just playing the music as a cover, to make it seem like he was at home when in fact he wasn't… _Impossible. _I saw how crabby he was this morning when Alice woke him. I decided to humour Lauren.

"Really Lolly?" I asked with a sickly fake voice. Her nickname was Lolly… don't ask why thought. Maybe it's like some candy shop fantasy she has or something.

"Totally Bella. That man is amazing let me tell you. Energy like you can't believe."

"Oh trust me Lolly, I know." I smiled knowingly at her. The look on her face was priceless.

"You mean that you and Edward have… have done … it?" She asked with pure astonishment in her voice.

"That and _so _much more." I emphasised the so. Don't ask me why I was doing this but the thought of her and Edward together like that actually made me sick.

I wish I had a camera with me so that I could take a picture of her face. It was a cross between surprise, outrage and astonishment. I knew I had her hanging on my every word.

"Wow Bella. I thought you and Edward hate each other."

"Darling it's all just a game of pretence. He likes to have his own fun at school and I like my fun too you know?" I said with a wink. The other girls in the group looked totally flabbergasted by my revelation. I decided to play it up a notch.

"But guys you must PROMISE not to tell anyone. This has to be our little secret. Like not even Rosalie and Alice know."

They all nodded their heads vigorously at me and I could see the gears turning in their slow little minds about who they could tell. I felt so victorious.

"But Bella, aren't you jealous that Edward and I went at it like rabbits last night?" Lauren asked with apprehension in her voice. I'm sure she didn't want me spilling her secret.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. I added, "anyways he didn't seem particularly tired when he came to me early last night." Lauren's face turned so red with the last statement. I was actually jealous of that colour. I haven't ever even blushed so red.

"Oh" was all that she could say.

Luckily for her the bell rang after that and we could move onto our next class. The next two classes were boring beyond belief. I don't think I can even describe it. I had Emmett in one of the two classes but I think he fell asleep as soon as he sat on the chair.

The day progressed slowly. Eventually break came and I made my way to our tree. Emmett has joined us there. It's so cute to see him and Rose together. They make a perfect couple. As I got to the tree Alice was already there.

"Hey Bellsie-boo. How has your day been so far?"

"Ag you know, same ol' same ol'. I replied with a bored tone in my voice. I didn't think now was the time to tell her about the whole Lauren thing.

"Oh okay that's good. As long as you didn't get up to anything exciting without me."

"No Ali, I promise you are the only excitement in my life." I laughed after this to make it seem sincere. I didn't want to say too much because lying isn't my strong point.

Just then Rosalie and Emmett came. They were holding hands and laughing together. Like I said, so cute. Emmett sat down and dragged Rosalie to lean back against him. We were all just asking how our mornings went when someone unexpected and unwelcome came.

_Yay. Just what I need. I've already had to endure the Bimbo's in art and now him as well. The forces are against me I swear._

"Yo Dude!" Emmett greeted Edward while they pumped fists. Edward turned around to look at the rest of us and gave me a little wink. _What the hell? He has such a cheek! _But that's not the worst thing. He then came to sit next to me, rather closely if you ask me. He then leaned back and stretched his arms out behind his back and this automatically brought him closer to me.

"Do you need to sit so close?" I whispered angrily to him.

"Well Bells, I'm just keeping up with the pretence."

Oh shit. So he's heard. I was hoping he wouldn't hear so soon and that I could get Alice and Rosalie's opinions on the situation first.

Everyone was enjoying break. Rosalie and Alice were talking about the new stock at YDE, and Edward and Emmett were discussing the tri-nations rugby. I was bored out of my mind to put it mildly. Suddenly the weirdest sensation coursed through my body. Edward was whispering in my ear and it felt so good. Almost_ too_ good. I was so overcome with shock and pleasure that I could barely hear what he was saying.

"Bells, Lauren and her friends are watching us, so do as I tell you. I need you to look away shyly and blush."

As if on cue I started blushing, and Edward obviously noticed because he then reminded me to turn away. As I turned my head a bit to the right I could see Alice watching us curiously. Edward then picked up my left hand and kissed it lightly. In the distance I could hear cries of outrage as Lauren and her friends undoubtedly saw Edwards little gesture. Secretly I didn't mind but I had to "keep up the pretence" so I turned around and playfully shoved Edward.

I decided to end our little show right there so I started talking to Rose. I didn't want to look up because I think I was still blushing so I just pulled tufts of grass out to keep myself focussed.

"So Rose, have you received any feedback from your previous outreach project to help AIDS orphans?"

"Nope, but I think I'm going to run another campaign to just create more awareness and maybe do a fundraising project so that we can collect money to buy the kids some food or something."

As soon as Rosalie was finished with her sentence Edward whispered in my ear, "Perfect." _What was perfect?? He is soooo confusing!_

"Rose maybe we can plan a fundraiser together, you know the team and outreach committee working together." Edward suddenly replied.

"Like how?"

"I don't know, like maybe we do a fundraising project to collect money for sports equipment and then the rugby team go with you guys and then we can teach the kids to play rugby and just have a fun day with them."

I must admit, I was impressed. It was a perfect plan.

"Oh my word Edward! Who knew you were such a genius! That is a perfect plan! I'm going to ask the principal right now!" and with that Rosalie was off. She didn't even say goodbye to anyone.

Emmett just sat there with a confused look on his face till the bell rang signalling the end of break.

"How about I escort you to class Ms Swan?" I turned around as I heard my name being said. I looked down into the eyes of Eric Yorkie. He was really really short and the school nerd. He had a strange obsession with me and was really formal when he 'addressed' me. I didn't know what to say. I honestly didn't want to spend the next five minutes walking to class with him.

"Um, it's fine Eric. I think I'll just walk with Edward." I replied softly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Edward replied while grabbing my hand.

Yet again I blushed. Edward had a real talent to make me blush. As we walked to class hand in hand I swear I could hear the hushed whisperers form the students. But I just decided to ignore it and focus on where I was going. Actually I was focussing on Edwards hand and how good it felt. It felt like he belonged there permanently.

As soon as I sat down in Biology I felt my phone vibrate in my shirt pocket. I quickly flipped it open to see I received a message from Alice.

YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR WHATEVER IT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND MY BROTHER. LOVE ALI

If only I had a good reason…

**Ps. Review and tell me what you think. What should happen next??**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Helloooo my pretties! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I LOVED THEM!! Ok so you guys are all probably celebrating the release of Twilight movie in November now, instead of December. Well I just want to say… you guys are sooooo lucky! The movie is only coming here on 2 January. That's right. I have to wait till next year to see it!!**

**Okay. Enough of the ranting. Enjoy chapter 11!!**

Disclaimer: Ok the usual. Stephanie Meyer owns it. Not me.

**Chapter 11**

**APoV**

I need to speak to Bella. I need to know what is going on!

So I'm alone in history class… again. Ok so I'm not completely alone because Jasper is here, but what's the point? He likes Bella. I feel kind of sorry for him, I mean Bella likes Edward. No one can deny that. It's as clear as daylight. No offence to Jasper but no guy stands a chance to win Bella's heart because Edward has possessed it for so long. I might as well try to get to know him better since he is living with us at the moment. I quickly walked over to where he was sitting before I changed my mind. For some reason I was really nervous about this.

"Hey Roomie!" I greeted him with a cheery smile.

"Hey Alice." He replied with a huge smile, almost as if he was happy to see me…

"So how has your day been? Learn anything interesting?"

"Not really, school is so boring lately."

"What! Jasper I thought you loved school!"

"Nah, I just like history and I study so that's why people think I like school."

"But don't you need to like school to study so hard?"

"Not really. You just need to make it interesting for yourself."

"I don't know hey. I mean how do you make English class interesting?"

"Well depends. What are you guys doing in English now?"

"We're reading Athol Fugard's Tsotsi. It is really depressing."

"No it's not! Have you watched the movie?"

"Um… I didn't even know there was a movie."

"Alice! The film won an Oscar for best foreign film in 2005! It is brilliant!"

"What! You have got to be kidding me! How did I not know this?"

"I don't know."

"I feel like such a klipkop!" (rock head… _I'm sorry I had to say it in Afrikaans. It just doesn't work in English.)_

With that he started laughing at me. Oh well at least I can make him laugh even if he doesn't like me. I honestly didn't know about the movie but then again, South African films generally didn't interest me. But maybe I should give this one a shot if Jasper said it is good. _Then at least I'll have something in common with him…_

"Hey Jazz, you know what we should do?"

"Um no?"

"Oh you don't mind me calling you Jazz do you?"

"No, as long as it's only you calling me this." _Aaaah that's so sweet. Bella probably has a special nickname for him as well. I should ask her._

"Awesome." I replied with a smile before I continued, "We should totally watch the movie."

"Tsotsi?"

"Yes silly. If I watch the movie then maybe I will find the book more interesting."

"It's worth a try." He replied with a sincere smile.

"Ok cool. So it's official. Tonight will be movie night. I can't wait. We're all going to have so much fun!"

"Ali, it's not really a fun movie. It's really sad and intense but so good because it is so real."

"Am I going to cry Jazz?"

"Probably." (AN: We watched to movie at school for film study and it was the first time I watched it and I actually cried! The movie is brilliant, but it's so sad because it's so real and it shows the harsh reality of living in a township like Soweto. I totally recommend it to everyone!)

"So what you're saying is, is that I should wear waterproof make-up?"

"Alice a girl as beautiful as you doesn't need to wear make-up."

"Aaaah Jazz that is the sweetest thing. Speaking of which, have you watched the movie?"

"What? The Sweetest Thing?"

"Yip!" I replied with a huge grin on my face. I love that movie.

"No I don't think so."

"OH. My. Holy. Shatteredness. Jasper! We are SO watching it tonight after Tsotsi. It is like my and Rosalie's favourite movie!"

"Isn't it a chick flick Alice?"

"Hell yes!"

"I don't like chick flicks Alice."

"Oh come on Jazz. You'll like this one. It's brilliant."

"If you say so… but I'm not so sure."

"Ag man if you don't believe me then ask Edward, or Emmett. Actually Emmett can do the whole dance when they go for lunch at the Chinese food place. It is hilarious!"

"I will only watch it if you get Emmett to do the dance for us while we are watching."

"Don't worry. I won't even have to ask him, he will just jump up and do it as soon as they start dancing."

"Hahaha ok! I can't wait to see it."

And with that the bell rang signalling the end of the day.

"Bye Jazz! I'll see you at home." I shouted over my shoulder as I ran out the class. I was so excited for tonight and I want to get the girls so that we can organise everything.

_Bella is so lucky. Jasper is such a great guy. He is so sweet and kind and funny and hot and clever and sexy and nice and did I mention hot? I wish he liked me instead of Bella. No Alice! You're being a terrible friend! You should be happy for her not jealous! _

"Alice!" Speak of the devil.

"Hey Bells." Her smile immediately turned to a frown as I called her Bells. Shit, I forgot. That is what Edward used to call her and she only allows him to call her that.

"Sorry Bella." I quickly replied trying to lighten the mood again.

"Nah it's okay Alice." She said with a faint smile. That's when I remembered what happened between her and Edward at break.

"Spill!" I shouted at her causing all the other students in the parking area to look at us.

"Spill what?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh you know damn well Isabella Marie Swan."

"Oh that." She said with her face immediately firing up just like it had when he whispered in her ear and kissed her hand.

"Yes that."

"Can I tell you later Ali? Like when Rose is with and when we're not at school?"

"Fine." I huffed.

Luckily Rose just came and she unlocked her car. I called shot gun so Bella ended up in the back seat again, not that she minded. Rosalie's car was surprisingly spacious considering its size. She drove a red BMW 1 series. She loved the car but I hated it. I like my Audi A1 much more because it is way sexier than this stupid tin on wheels.

"So care to share now Bella?"

"You're not going to give up are you Alice?"

"Share what?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose don't tell me you didn't notice what was going on between Bella and my brother at break."

"Can't say that I did." Rosalie replied with a light tone

"Well no obviously you didn't," Bella replied with a giggle. "You were too absorbed in my brother."

"That is true. Emmett is so hot." Rose's voice had a dreamy quality to it as she said this.

"Earth to Rose! Stop daydreaming about Emmett. We need to go shopping."

"What! No! We don't need anything" Bella protested

"Of course we do Bella. We're having movie night tonight."

"Awesome like a foursome! What are we watching?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Tsotsi and The Sweetest Thing."

"No! Not again." Bella protested.

"Yes again." I said forcefully. "Jasper hasn't seen it yet." I added more quietly.

"Oh" was all that Bella and Rose said. But surprisingly they stopped complaining. When Rose parked at the Spar we all jumped out the car ready to buy snacks for tonight.

"What are we making for supper?" Rosalie asked.

"No no Rose. It's not what we are making. It's what Bella is making. Since she hasn't helped with food at all, so tonight it is up to her to cook us a healthy nutritious meal."

"What!" Bella protested.

"Ag please Bella." Rosalie begged, "Please will you cook tonight? You make the best food and Alice is right, you haven't exactly helped us."

"You guys are evil."

"That's why you love us Belly-boo." I replied in a sing-song voice.

We decided to split up. Rose and I went to go get the snacks and Bella went to go get the food that she would be cooking for us tonight. We met up at the till ready to buy our groceries. Rosalie and I a multitude of sweets. We had 3 packets of Haribu bears, 3 packets of microwave popcorn, icing sugar, pink food colouring, 3 packs of chips, 4 slabs of chocolate and 3 bottles of coke, cream soda and fanta. Bella wasn't as exciting. She brought 2 packets of spinach, a packet of potatoes, chicken breast and 2 tins of sweet corn, various things for salad and a baguette. All in all I would say we had an interesting collection.

The guy behind the till was a freak he kept staring at Bella and sending her flirty looks every time she looked up.

"So you girls go to Mason High?" he asked with an oily voice noticing Bella's uniform in particular. _Damn why did we have to attend the best school in Pretoria?_

"What's it to you?" Rosalie asked before stalking off. You've got to love Rose and her friendliness.

"Oh nothing," He replied nonchalantly before adding, "My friend goes there, maybe you know him, Edward Cullen."

I couldn't help but I just burst out laughing.

"Sure you do. I highly doubt my boyfriend would mix with scum like you, you idiot." Bella replied with bitchiness in her tone. She's never been so mean before. This is weird. _Did Bella just call Edward her boyfriend? But what about Jasper?!_ But I just laughed harder at this. His face was priceless. In the background I saw Rose make a phone call.

I was getting really irritated with this guy. So far he has only been staring at Bella and has done nothing to add up our shopping. There was a queue forming behind us but he just ignored it and kept staring at Bella. He was probably trying to think of a come back. And we've been waiting here for about 8 minutes.

"Well of course Edward would have a girl as pretty as you darling." He replied in his oily voice trying to make it sound smooth.

Suddenly I saw Edward storm into the Spar and run up to us. As he got to us he wrapped his arm protectively around Bella's waste and gave her a kiss in her neck. She turned around with fright, scared to see who just latched himself onto her. But when she looked up into my brothers eyes, she immediately calmed down and gave him a sweet smile, before saying, "Hey honey." Also giving him a kiss on the cheek in the process. There was definitely something going on between these two.

"I think you should let the girls pay for their shopping now idiot." Edward replied in a cold smooth voice, while tightening his grip on Bella, "and never lie to my girlfriend again. You are NOT my friend and keep your eyes to yourself. She is too good for scum like you."

_O-kaaaaaay. Anger management issues Edward. Tad bit overprotective there aren't we?_ But in all honestly it was nice to see my brother protect a girl instead of using her. But then again, it is Bella and Edward would walk on the sun for her if it would make her happy. They are so perfect together. Rose and Emmett might be cute together but Edward and Bella are perfect together, except they're not together.

Finally we were able to leave. Edward was carrying the bags to his car when I remembered we still have to go look for the Tsotsi DVD.

"Edward will you take the shopping home?" I asked him, "The girls and I have to go look for a DVD."

"Alice I really don't feel like going with." Bella moaned.

Edward quickly glanced at Bella then answered. "Alice I'll take Bella and the shopping home."

"Thank you Edward. I'm so tired because I was woken so early this morning." Bella gave me a very pointed look while saying the last part. I can't help I had to spice up her image. It was after all, all part of the plan to make Edward jealous to see other guys looking at Bella. Because if he got jealous then he would want to protect her and then realise that he loves her.

Then it hit me! Rosalie is such a GENIUS! She phones Edward, and that's why he came just in time to save Bella from the freak. So his inner cave man did come out. _Mmmmm… manipulating these two is easier than I anticipated it to be. They are already so far gone that they basically just need a push in the right direction. _

"Don't worry Bells I know the feeling." As Edward said this I saw the hint of a smile on Bella's face. He called her Bells, and I could see that made her extremely happy.l

"Fine. You two are sooooooo boring." I replied before getting into Rose's car.

"Finally." Rose said as she started the car.

"Good thinking on phoning Edward, Rose" I was really impressed with what she had done. It wasn't strictly part of the plan but in all honesty so the plan hasn't really gone according to plan. Things seem to work out on their own, but occasionally they needed me or Rose spurring things on.

"Thanks Al, I didn't know what else to do because it doesn't feel like our plan is working."

"I know what you mean Rose, but I don't think we need to worry about those two. I think they are doing fine on their own, I mean Bella did call Edward her boyfriend when that freak was saying stuff about him."

"I wonder what's up with that."

"Rose. I honestly don't know. But we have to find out. Before tonight, and I have a feeling we need to alter the plan."

"Ali do you think there's something going on between Bella and Jasper?"

"Gosh I hope not." I answered too quickly. Oh shit. I hope she doesn't notice.

"What's that supposed to mean Alice?"

Um… nothing." I replied nervously, "I mean, if there is something going on there it's going to be impossible to get her and Edward together."

"Sure Alice. Somehow I don't think you were thinking about Edward when you answered that question."

"Who was I thinking about then?" I demanded

"Yourself." She simply stated

"Myself? What are you implying Rosalie Hale?"

"That you like him."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Alice Cullen. You like Jasper. Just admit it.

Shit. She's got me there.

"Well you never told me you like Emmett."

"You never asked."

Shit. She got me again. Damn this girl is good. She should become a lawyer.

"You know Alice, you're not going to get anywhere by avoiding the topic. So I'll ask you again. Do you Alice Cullen like Jasper Whitlock? Alice don not look away. It's a simple yes or no question."

"Yes." I said so softly hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Was that a yes Alice?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought."

"Look Rose please please please please pleeeeeease don't tell Bella. She probably liked him first so she deserves him, also he likes her back. He doesn't even like me."

"Alice I think you're worrying over nothing. I don't think Bella likes him. She is too besotted with Edward to notice anyone else. Trust me. I know her."

"But what about Jasper. He likes her."

"I don't think so Alice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't think Jasper likes Bella."

"Why not. He talks to her then."

"Alice friends talk to each other. I talk to Edward, but that doesn't mean I have a crush on him. Emmett talks to you but that doesn't mean he likes you as anything more than a friend."

"So Jasper only likes Bella as a friend."

"I think so." She answered with certainty.

"But if he doesn't like Bella, who does he like then?"

"I think it's pretty obvious."

"Oh gosh! He likes Lauren!"

"Seriously Alice. You need to get your head checked."

**Review please?? :-) **


	12. Chapter 12

It's Just A Game

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the world of Twilight

**Chapter 12**

**EPoV **

I am officially confused.

Bella has got me, and she's got me good. Not only am I beyond attracted to her but she's also confused me so much I don't even know where we stand.

I want her so bad, and I would do anything to get her. Maybe I should ask Emmett for advice, I mean it is his sister after all, and he should know what to do with her. But he will probably kill me for showing an interest in her. No guy would ever be good enough for Bella in his eyes, and to be honest I feel the same way. Bella is too perfect, and no guy will ever be good enough for her. Myself included.

Since she moved in here on Monday it has been so awkward. We live right across the hall from each other. When we walk past each other it's so hard to ignore her, sometimes I just want to say something to her, but I never know what because she is just too perfect. And it's been so long since we've actually spoken. Like had a real conversation. _Why didn't I just phone her after we moved, instead of trying to be romantic and write to her!_

This morning when Alice was trying to wake Bella, she woke me in the process. I wanted to throttle the little pixie but when Bella opened that door all my anger rushed from my body, and all I could see and hear was Bella. She was absolutely stunning. I could see that she just woke up, but that didn't make her beauty less, if anything it increased her beauty. And the clothes she was wearing should be her standard dress. She looked delectable. Actually only I should be allowed to see her dressed like that. I didn't realise I was staring at her until Alice brought it to my attention by saying something about a shower. Then Bella turned around and walked away, it was quite a hypnotic sight. Alice then shoved me towards my room. I decided to follow her advice and take a shower. Let's just say Bella and I didn't have to fight for warm water…

Soon after, I left for school. On my way there I drove past Laurens house. She immediately started waving at me and giving me this smile that is probably meant to be sexy but it was actually quite disturbing. I ignored her and just sped up. I loved my new car. The speed was exhilarating. Carlisle recently got me the new Volvo xs80, and can I just say, Damn its hot! I really didn't want anything to do with Lauren though, because the whole of last night she bugged me.

She phoned me quite early on and invited me to her house. She said her parents were away, and that she had their whole house to herself and that I was welcome to go over. I decided not to. There is nothing I could possible want from her. When I kept refusing her she eventually asked me if I'm gay. She obviously thought that was the only reason why I didn't want to sleep with her. But in all honesty it was because I didn't want to pick up some funky disease like syphilis. But I had to protect my honour, so when she accused me off being gay I told her that is so far from the truth, and that I didn't need any from her, because I get enough from the sexiest girl alive. Obviously the sexiest girl is Bella, but she isn't a slut like Lauren so she doesn't just put out for any guy.

But last night was special. Bella might not realise it but she wasn't quite so isolated last night. After dinner I decided to check my email, and I was quite surprised to see a message in my inbox from Bella. As I read it, I felt a smile creep onto my face. It was almost as if she was jealous. Like she didn't want me and Tanya to get together. The last part of the message was disturbing though.

_Dear EnigmaticComposer_

_I hoped you picked up a copy of today's newspaper, because you're composition was supplied with the paper as a separate supplement. _

_It has really been a big hit under the female populace of our school. I've received about 47 messages telling me how amazing it is, and they all want to know who you are. I've even been asked by some boys as well…_

_I feel it is my civilian duty to warn you that Tanya the editor is after your blood. She really wants to know who you are, so if you are interested in her you should maybe tell her that you feel the same way, then she would at least stop harassing me._

_Well have a nice day!!_

_Bella_

_P,s: If you want, I'll forward some of the fan mail to you. _

In all honesty it was flattering the amount of fan mail I've received. It is a clear indication that most of the guys in our school are jerks, and that's why the girls are so eager for any sort of romantic gesture. I quickly checked to see if Bella was online before I replied. I was in luck, because she was online. I decided to type a quick reply.

_Hey Bella!_

_So glad to see you're talking to me again. I was so scared after the last message that I was too personal. But hopefully it wasn't and you were able to forgive me._

_I am surprised by the amount of 'fan mail' that I've received. But I'd rather that you don't forward any to me. The girl it is meant for should know its for her. And as for Tanya. She never stands a chance compared to my dream girl though I would appreciate it if you would not give her my email address._

_Thanks!_

_EC_

I thought signing the email 'EC' would pretty much be a dead give away as to who EnigmaticComposer is, but apparently Bella didn't pick up on that because her reply was almost instantaneous.

_EC,_

_No, I wasn't mad at you I just didn't know what else to say, so I chose not to answer. Are you sure you don't want any of the fan mail though, because it is really killing my inbox. I've got about 117 messages for you now. That is a lot considering we have such a small school. There is one message though, that I think is from a teacher because the address looks like it is from the schools domain. I think it is Mrs O'Hara, the crazy IT teacher. _

_Have a nice night!_

_Bella_

What! She can't just leave me like that! I craved her company, and if she was going to lock herself up in her room to avoid speaking to me then I would just speak to her via computers. Genius, I know.

_No Bella! Don't leave. Let's talk. I want to get to know you better. Please?_

_-_

_Get to know me better? What do you want to know about me? You at least know my name, and I don't even know yours. All I know about you is that you play piano,_

_-_

_Exactly! So lets use this time to get to know each other better! Let's play 20 questions. Wait! I have an idea. Do you have MXIT, then I can add you on MXIT and then we can chat._

_-_

_Yes, I do have MXIT, but I'm never online and I don't feel like explaining to Alice and Rosalie why I'm suddenly online. We can play 20 questions under 1 condition. No personal questions. By that I mean nothing like where do you live, or first kiss or who's your crush or anything like that. If the question is too personal I will ignore it… and you. So lets play. You can start since it was your idea._

_-_

_Ok. Got it. Nothing personal, and no MXIT. Fine by me._

_So for question number 1. If you could visit any country in the world which would it be?_

_-_

_Gee that's hard, to be honest I don't really know, but I think probably a Bohemian place like the Czech Republic. And you?_

_-_

_Don't vampires live in Bohemian castles? _

_I would have to choose New Zealand._

_Ok now your turn, Hit me with question 2._

_-_

_New Zealand is an interesting choice…_

_Question 2: Favourite book_

_-_

_Saturday by Ian McEwan. Have you read it?_

_Your favourite book?_

_-_

_No I haven't. I've read Atonement though. Brilliant book._

_I'd have to say my favourite book is Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I love the classics. _

_Now your turn with question 3._

_-_

_If you could kill one person, and not feel guilty or get arrested who would it be?_

_-_

_Quite a violent question there EC, but I'd have to say Robert Mugabe. I hate what he is doing to the people if Zimbabwe._

_Who would you kill?_

_-_

_Wow, I was going to say Mike Newton because he really irritates me, but you chosing Robert Mugabe is so noble. Thus I've decided to change my mind. _

_But I just want to check with you before I answer. Can I go back in time to kill this person before he dies?_

_-_

_Sure, I have nothing against time travel._

_Mike Newton eh? I have to agree he is irritating, especially since he is my ex. But can I just tell you something? It's not worth killing him. You will just spill blood unnecessarily. Save it for someone who deserves it._

_-_

_Ok so time travel is allowed._

_So I choose to kill Isaac Newton then. (I've decided to stick with a Newton despite your warning). Why do I want to kill him? Because if the apple never fell on his head we wouldn't have to struggle with his laws in school and struggle with calculus. I know you're going to say without his discoveries we wouldn't know about gravity but still…_

_Now your turn. Question 4._

We continued to ask each other questions till quite late when Bella decided it was time for bed. It was really fun talking to her. I haven't spoken to her like that in years, since we moved away actually. I regret ever allowing Carlisle to let us move. If I never moved then I would've never lost my Bella. I miss her so much, but I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back.

When I got to school I was immediately overrun by girls all wanting attention from me. But in all honesty I wanted nothing to do with any of them. I just pushed them away and made my way through the crowds towards my first class, Accounting. I saw Jasper sitting by himself, so I decided to go join him. I realised that he wasn't actually such a bad guy. _Plus it would give me the competitive advantage if I get to know him better. _Oh my word Cullen you are so low. You shouldn't just be nice to the guy to ensure that you get the girl. Whitlock is actually a decent guy.

"Howzit Jasper" I greeted

He looked surprised. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked. _What if he doesn't want me here?_

He looked at me for a moment before he conceded, "Sure."

"So… how are you?" I was trying to make polite conversation but it was hard.

"Nah I'm good and you? Sleep well?" Good at least he is trying as well. _See nice guy._

"I wish I slept well. Alice woke me at like five thirty this morning."

"Shame man. I feel for you. Alice is really energetic."

"I can cope with the energy, it's just the abundance of energy she has in the mornings that scares me."

"I can imagine. So why did she wake you?"

"She wanted to help Bella get dressed."

"Why? It's just school."

"Exactly what I said, and Bella. But Alice insisted that Bella had to look hot for the other guys."

"Why? It's not like Bella wants any of them."

"How sure are you about that?"

"Oh come on Edward man. It's pretty obvious. Even I've noticed it. Don't tell me you haven't."

Noticed what? _I am so confused. _Am I really that oblivious? Does Bella really like Jasper? Does she really make it that obvious? Just as I was about to ask him what he was talking about Mrs Van Der Berg, the accounting teacher walked in. To say this lesson was boring would be an understatement.

After that excruciatingly boring accounting lesson I had Maths. None of my family and friends were in my class. I was unfortunately stuck with Lauren. I ignored her when she waved me over to come sit with her, and went to go sit in the corner. But that clearly didn't stop her, as she came and sat next to me. _Joy._

Luckily the class started just as she opened her mouth. At least I was spared her annoying voice, but that didn't completely stop her when she started to pass notes to me. I decided to humour her because we were doing differential calculus and I actually understood the work.

**So Eddie. Bella told me EVERYTHING!!**

_What are you talking about?_

**You know… your little agreement**

_What agreement?_

**Come on! Everyone knows you and Bella are friends with benefits.**

Her reply shocked me. Friends with benefits? I doubt Bella would ever stoop that low, and in any case I could never be just friends with benefits with Bella. I want so much more from her.

_What exactly did she tell you?_

**That you guys 'entertain' each other outside of school, like last night, and then at school you have different 'friends'**

What the hell?! Did Bella really say this? Lauren was probably making this up to get a rise out of me. Unless Bella really did say those things, but why would she?

**Look Edward don't get mad. I haven't told anyone. It will be just between the 3 of us. Bella told me that Rose and Alice don't even know.**

Ok this just keeps getting weirder. But maybe Bella did say those things.

_Yeah ok Lauren. Just don't tell anyone else. I wouldn't want to ruin our reps you know? Anyways why did she tell you?_

**Well I was talking to my girlfriends about our night last night and then Bella must've overheard and gotten jealous or something because the next minute she is like telling us how good you are and stuff.**

Ok so many things about that note were wrong. There was no 'last night' for Lauren and I. Bella and I definitely had 'something' last night but definitely not _that. _And I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't know that I'm EnigmaticComposer.

_Oh yeah. Well look Lolly, just don't tell anyone. It will totally cramp my style._

As the bell rang I quickly snatched the note from Laurens paws so that she couldn't keep it as proof or anything for blackmail. I desperately needed to find Bella. We had some things we needed to sort out. As I ran towards my next class I saw her. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. She looked so HOT! I noticed the stares and wolf whistles from the other male students at our school. I felt a wave of anger sear through my body like lightning through the sky. I wanted to scratch out all their eyes and braai (barbeque) them like marshmallows over a fire. Unfortunately I didn't have class with her till after break so I would have to wait till then to talk to her.

As the bell rang for break I just thought to myself, _about bloody time!_

I quickly made my way over the Bella, Alice and Rosalie's tree where they always sat. As I approached them I saw Emmett there as well. Good. At least I'll have back-up. I decided to act cool. Bella didn't know that I knew about her little lie, so I was going to use it to my advantage. As I got there Emmett greeted me, "Yo Dude!" I just pumped fists with him before looking towards Bella. When I caught her eye, I winked at her and it got the required result. She blushed a lovely shade of red.

I decided to go sit next to her to let her know that I know about her little white lie. But just sitting next to her wasn't enough. I needed to be closer. So I shifted my body weight a bit closer to her, leaned back and stretched my arms out behind me so that I could be closer to her.

"Do you need to sit so close?" She whispered angrily to me.

"Well Bells, I'm just keeping up with the pretence." I replied smoothly.

The look on Bella's face was priceless. I don't think she bargained on me finding out so soon about her lie. _Well let's see how she deals with it…_

It was really hard for me to focus on but I knew I had to if I wanted to keep Bella on her toes. So I decided to catch up with Emmett about the tri-nations.

"So dude do you think Francois Steyn will play in the upcoming match?" Emmett asked me. Emmett totally worshipped Francois Steyn. And I must admit that he is a good player because he totally won the world cup for us last year. (AN: I must admit I LUV Francois Steyn… he is soooo hot)

"Well I hope he does, because he is really good and a consistent player."

"Who are they playing next?"

"Australia mate." I replied in a mock Aussie accent. Emmett just laughed in response.

I looked over to Bella and noticed she had a far-off look in her eyes. I then looked up. The sight that I saw did not please me very much. I looked up to see Lauren and her dumb friends glaring at us from across the quad. They were checking us out to see if we acted like a couple would. But they forgot we're not a couple. They think were just friends with benefits. Which obviously we'll never be. It's all or nothing for me. Then I had an idea come to me.

I silently leaned over to Bella and whispered in her ear, "Bells, Lauren and her friends are watching us, so do as I tell you. I need you to look away shyly and blush." I felt her stiffen next to me at the sudden unexpectedness of my closeness. I must admit it was nice having her react to me this way.

Bella obeyed my command perfectly. As I leaned away I saw the beautiful red blush spread across her cheeks. I leaned back in to remind her to turn away to complete the 'effect'. To end it off, I picked up her left hand and grazed my lips gently across her knuckles. I heard the cries of outrage from Lauren and her little friends. I think Bella felt the need to 'keep up the pretence' because she playfully pushed me away.

I think Bella was a bit flustered by what happened, because soon after she started talking to Rose probably about some nonsense, but she didn't look up once. Instead she kept pulling out tufts of grass. I heard her beautiful voice as I decided to emerge back into reality.

"So Rose, have you received any feedback from your previous outreach project to help AIDS orphans?"

"Nope, but I think I'm going to run another campaign to just create more awareness and maybe do a fundraising project so that we can collect money to buy the kids some food or something."

Suddenly I realised I didn't compliment Bella on her brilliant acting. I leaned in once again and whispered "Perfect" in her ear. But secretly I wasn't just referring to her acting, I was more referring to her, everything about her is perfect.

While I watched the emotions play on Bella's face, I processed what she and Rosalie said to each other. Then it hit me! Another brilliant idea! Today must be like my genius idea day or something.

"Rose maybe we can plan a fundraiser together, you know the team and outreach committee working together." I asked Rosalie. I could see Emmett wasn't paying attention as he was mindlessly playing with a strand of Rosalie's hair.

"Like how?"

"I don't know, like maybe we do a fundraising project to collect money for sports equipment and then the rugby team go with you guys and then we can teach the kids to play rugby and just have a fun day with them."

I could see that Rosalie liked the idea. I was hoping Bella liked the idea too, because ultimately I was doing it to impress her.

"Oh my word Edward! Who knew you were such a genius! That is a perfect plan! I'm going to ask the principal right now!" and with that Rosalie was off. She didn't even say goodbye to anyone.

Emmett just sat there with a confused look on his face till the bell rang signalling the end of break.

"How about I escort you to class Ms Swan?" My head snapped around as I heard someone talking to Bella. Who the hell does Eric Yorkie think he is? Doesn't he realise Bella is mine? That idiot short boy! But I couldn't help wondering if maybe Bella preferred Eric over me? But my worries were soon made obsolete as Bella replied to Eric.

"Um, it's fine Eric. I think I'll just walk with Edward." She replied softly with a slight blush.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I immediately replied with a huge smile on my face. I grabbed her hand and marched off to our next class. I was eager to get her away from everyone else, but especially Eric.

As we were walking to class I could hear the hushed whispers everywhere around us. _So they obviously heard the story as well… _

I decided to tune everyone else out and just focus on this moment. I thought back to the song we danced to on Friday night, and realised that I just want to get lost in the moment like the song says. Her hand felt so right in mine. A perfect fit.

As we got to the biology class I unwillingly let go of her hand. As soon as we sat down I saw her take her phone out and read a message. She blushed before she put the phone away.

I didn't see Bella for the rest of the school day. After school I saw Lauren heading towards me but I decided to just make a run for it. I really didn't feel like talking to her. As I got in my car I sped out of the parking lot. I didn't want to go home just yet, so I decided to go buy some lunch from Woolies. I parked my car, and made my way towards the store when my phone rang. The caller ID read Rosalie. I wondered what she wanted so instead of ignoring it like I would've if it was someone like Lauren.

"Hey Rose." I answered dejectedly. Secretly I was hoping it would be Bella.

"Listen Edward. We have a little problem. Bella needs your help." My heart started racing at the mention of those words.

"Is she okay?" I stuttered

"She's fine at the moment but I don't think she's going to be so fine for long. We're at the Spar and the cashier is harassing her. He is telling her he is your friend which I highly doubt."

"I'm on my way."

Without second thought I turned around and sprinted back to my car. I pushed the petrol as hard as possible so that I could get to Bella sooner. In my review mirror I saw a light flash. But I didn't care. Bella's safety was worth getting a few speeding fines over. Within 4 minutes I had my car parked in the Spar parking lot. I jumped out and ran towards the entrance of the store. I quickly scanned the rows of tills as I entered the store. Finally my eyes landed on my Bella. I could see she was uncomfortable in the situation that she was in.

I ran over to Bella. As soon as I got to her, I wrapped my arm protectively around her waist and placed a soft kiss in her neck. I looked up at the cashier shooting him an angry look as if to say _mess with my girl and I will make sure you won't be able to reproduce. _

I felt Bella tense up in my arms again, but that was until she looked up and noticed who was holding her. She immediately relaxed as our eyes connected. She leaned closer to me and said in a soft sweet voice, "Hey honey" and leaned up to place a kiss on my cheek. I increased my grip on her, not wanting to ever let her go.

I looked back at the cashier before snapping at him, "I think you should let the girls pay for their shopping now idiot. And never lie to my girlfriend again. You are NOT my friend and keep your eyes to yourself. She is too good for scum like you."

I hated the way this worm was looking at my Bella. I just wanted to get her out of here as soon as possible. I didn't let go of Bella once while the cashier was adding up their shopping. Finally we were able to leave. I grabbed all the bags in one hand, not letting go of Bella.

"Edward will you take the shopping home?" Alice asked, "The girls and I have to go look for a DVD."

"Alice I really don't feel like going with." Bella moaned.

I quickly glanced at Bella before answering. "Alice I'll take Bella and the shopping home."

"Thank you Edward. I'm so tired because I was woken so early this morning." Bella gave Alice a very pointed look while saying the last part.

"Don't worry Bells I know the feeling." I said.

"Fine. You two are sooooooo boring." Alice replied before getting into Rose's car.

"Finally." I could hear Rose cry as Alice got into the car.

I was still holding on to Bella as I put their shopping in the boot. I then walked to the passenger side and opened the door for Bella. I gently guided her in before going over to my side and getting in.

"Thank you Edward." She softly replied

"For what?" I asked perplexed

"For helping me"

"I'd do anything for you Bella. Surely you must know that."

She looked up at me with surprise written all over her face. "Oh" was all she could say. I immediately felt guilty. I know that I've treated her so badly over the past year. And she really didn't deserve it, it was all my fault.

"Why Edward?" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Does she want to know why I would do anything for her? It's pretty obvious. I love her that's why. But I can't exactly say that to her.

"Because… gee Bella I really don't know. How could I not want to help you in any way possible?"

"No Edward. That's not what I mean."

I was confused. Then what do you mean?

"Then what do you mean Bells?" I asked gently

"Edward why didn't you ever contact me after you moved?"

Wow. That was the last thing I ever expected. I didn't know how to answer this one either.

"Bells can we please talk about this at home?" I gently brushed my fingers across her cheek before focussing on the road again. We just drove through the estate gate so we should be home soon. 3 minutes tops.

"I waited you know." She whispered. I'm not sure I was meant to hear that, but I did. And what I heard broke my heart. Her voice sounded so broken… almost hurt.

Finally we drove up the driveway. As we stopped I jumped out and ran to her side to open the door for her. She briefly glanced up at me and smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Instead, it looked forced.

I got the groceries from the back and carried it inside. I just left it on the kitchen counter. Someone else could put it away. I silently grabbed Bella's hand and led her upstairs to my room.

"Bells, I think we need to talk." Was all I said as she sat down on my black leather couch next to me.

**AN: Hey guys!**

**Thanks soooo much for all the reviews I've been getting. They make me so happy! You guys are the BEST!!**

**I'm not going to be able to update for a while because I've got really important emas for the nest 3 weeks so bare with me please… and wish me luck because I'm seriously going to need it!**

**But don't forget to review and tell me what you think. What do you think Edward will say to Bella??**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys!! Thanks so much for all my reviews!! They all make me smile :-)

I know I said this chapter will only be up after 3 weeks but it was halfway done so I decided to just finish it and give it to you!

Hope you enjoy it :-)

Disclaimer: We all know I don't know anything. Stephanie Meyer does.

**Chapter 13**

**BPoV**

"Bells, I think we need to talk." He quietly muttered.

Usually when someone utters those 4 words I would get scared. It usually doesn't bode well. But for some reason when Edward said it now I felt completely relaxed. I knew I was going to get the answers I've been waiting for, for so long. Finally Edward and I would be able to put this behind us and move on.

Everything was going to work out okay.

I calmly looked up at him. I think he might've seen the questions in my eyes because he took one of my hands in his and gently rubbed his thumb over my hand as if to calm me. I was curious though, so I decided to urge him on.

"What do we need to talk about Edward?" I asked softly.

"There is so much Bells, I don't even know where to start."

"Well then lets start with the most obvious. Why didn't you contact me?"

"I was actually hoping you wouldn't ask that." His answer hurt me. So it's true he really didn't want to be friends with me anymore? I was suddenly angry and pulled my hand from his roughly.

"Oh God no Bella! That's not how I meant it. I mean I didn't want you to ask that because it's such a simple explanation that makes me seem like such a big idiot. I never wanted to loose contact with you. You were my best friend. Best friends just don't forget about each other so easily."

"But you did Edward. Alice contacted me but you never did. Do you know how much that hurt? Just tell me. I need to know." I felt tears streaming down my face. I was tired and so hurt. How could Edward just forget me like that?

"Bella promise me you won't laugh." I replied while wiping some of the tears of my cheeks.

I just nodded my head while I shakily replied, "I doubt I'll be able to laugh."

"Good" he replied with a sudden smile. But he soon continued his explanation.

"Bella, I'm so sorry we lost touch after I moved. I never wanted to loose contact with you. You were my best friend. I wanted us to be friends for ever. I never wanted to move in the first place, but it's not like I really had a choice, you know?" I just nodded my head in acknowledgement, and then he continued, "Well after we moved it took me a while to get used to things, and I didn't want to burden you with everything I was going through, because I hated the new school. I struggled to make friends, and I didn't fit in, because I missed you so much but I still didn't want to phone you and tell you how miserable I was, because I didn't want you to think I'm weak or something like that."

He paused for a while and looked up. I could see the pain in his eyes, I gently squeezed his hand in mine just to give him some support before he continued.

"Well, so I decided if I write you a letter, then I can fake my happiness and you wouldn't realise how utterly miserable I was without you, so I did. It was the longest letter I ever wrote, but after that I felt so much better, and then when I posted it, I anxiously waited for you reply, but when you hadn't replied after a month, I wrote you another letter, thinking, no more like hoping, that maybe you didn't have anything to say and that you would reply after this letter."

"But Edward", I quickly interrupted him, "I never received any letters from you. I would've replied instantly."

"I realise that now Bella, but then I thought you didn't want to speak to me anymore, and that you didn't want to be my friend anymore either. I wrote you about four letters, but I never got replies from you so I decided to stop. I didn't know at that time that Alice was still in touch with you. She never told me. I swear if I had known I would probably have had her ask you about the letters, but she didn't even know about them. Anyways, so after I realised you didn't want to be my friend anymore, I decided to change. I had to change, because everything reminded me off you, and that hurt too much, so I changed so that I didn't have to have constant reminders off you."

"That's silly Edward. You should've just phoned me. I would've come down to visit you if I knew you were that sad."

"But that's just it Bella! I didn't want to interfere with your life too much. Anyways so when I found out we were moving back, I decided to write you one more letter, but yet again you didn't reply, and that hurt the most out of all of them. Alice then told me that she kept contact with you for a while but you guys lost touch. I wanted to wring her neck! How could my sister take my best friend from me and not at least tell me you were ok?"

"You know what Edward? It killed me to speak to Alice, and never to you. I thought you didn't want to speak to me anymore, and that's why I never asked to speak to you. I didn't even ask Alice about you. It hurt too much." I said the last part in a whisper. I didn't dare look up at him, but I felt his finger slowly life my chin.

"Bella, don't ever think that. I missed you so much."

"When we finally got back here, and started school I was hoping I would see you again. And then I did. I saw you speaking to Alice and Rosalie. I wanted to run to you and drag you away from them, and just have you all for myself, but then I remembered that you never replied to my letters and I got angry. That's when you saw me. I was just so angry, and I wanted to make you regret not replying to my letters, and I thought the only way would be if it seemed like I moved on. So I decided to become a player and flirt with every girl in the vicinity. But lately that hasn't satisfied me. The only thing I want is you. I want to be your friend again. I want to be back in your life. But I realise that probably won't ever happen again, because I messed up so much in this past year that I've been back."

"Edward don't say that. I've messed up just as much." I replied stubbornly. Everything wasn't his fault. I should've just confronted him, and not ignore, and judge him the way I did. I felt so terrible at that moment.

"How Bella? You did nothing wrong. Nothing. It was all me."

"Edward I didn't try. I just accepted that you didn't want to be my friend."

"Bella! Don't be silly. I didn't try either. We could've had this conversation months ago, and then neither of us would be so unhappy."

"I suppose you're right, but still,"

"No buts Bella."

And then it occurred to me, "Edward, why didn't I ever receive any of the letters you wrote me?"

"I… um… sent them to the wrong address."

"No!"

"Yes." He replied while a blush stained his cheeks. I don't think I've ever seen Edward blush…

"So you're telling me, that we haven't spoken to each other in like 7 years, because you had the wrong address?" I faked being angry and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch Bella!" He replied before he started tickling me.

Damn. He remembered my one weakness…

**EPoV**

After telling Bella everything, I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. As if I could finally breathe again. After like 7 years of not speaking to her I suddenly felt like I didn't know how to stop. I just wanted to speak to her for forever. Never let the moment go. Somehow I ended up tickling her. Bella was squirming beneath me like a possessed person. To see her so happy in my company did something to me which I couldn't describe. It made me feel like nothing in this world mattered but the two of us. Just Bella and myself together. Suddenly I had this crazy urge to just lean in and kiss her. I felt myself leaning down towards her, to close the space between us. I was so close to touching her soft, sweet lips when Alice barged into my room.

"Eddie-Weddie!" She screamed in a sing-song voice, "Have you seen Bella?" as she said the last part she looked up. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw Bella and I together, and so close to each other.

"I'll come back later." Alice said quietly

I quickly looked down to Bella to see her cheeks were stained red.

"Edward," Bella whispered, "I should go. I promised Alice I would cook."

I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay with me forever. But I knew keeping her here would only upset her, so reluctantly, I got up from the couch. I held my hand out to her, and helped her up from the couch. She quickly fixed her clothes, and retied her hair. She slowly started walking away from me. As she got to the door, she turned around and faced me.

"I'm glad we could sort things out Edward. Maybe we can be friends again." She softly said before walking away. I felt like screaming after her, _"No! We can't be friends. I love you Bella, and I need more than just friendship from you!"_

But I realised I couldn't do that. I needed to have her in my life, so I would settle for friendship. I couldn't help but think that Whitlock was in my way. He was keeping Bella from me. I decided to go speak to him and find out what his intentions with Bella were. I walked downstairs and found him playing Wii with Emmett. I didn't want Emmett to be around for this so I quickly made up an excuse to get him away.

"Yo! Emmett dude, do you still have that other game at your place?"

"Yeah, I think so." He answered distractedly

"I wanna play it."

"So must I go fetch it?"

"Yeah."

"Sure dude. Just want to waste Whitlock then I'll go."

"Sure."

Emmett did in fact not 'waste' Jasper. Jasper actually wasted him. It was quite funny to see Jasper annihilate Emmett, but I was glad when it was over. As soon as Emmett left, Jasper turned to me

"So Edward, what do you want to talk about?"

Holy shit. How did he know I want to talk?

"How do you know I want to talk?"

"Easy. You practically kicked Emmett out. Plus, I can pick up by the way you keep wringing your hands together that you need to get something of your chest."

"Oh. You're good man."

"Yeah I know. So spit it out."

"Wow. Subtle aren't we."

"Edward, I don't see why I should beat around the bush. You've obviously got something you need to say, and think it would be better if you just said it, instead of trying to avoid it."

"Um okay. So I should just say it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. What are your intentions with Bella?"

"My intentions with Bella?"

"Yeah. You're intentions with Bella."

"No, dude. I think you're mistaken. I have no intentions with Bella."

"So you're just leading her on then?"

"I hope not."

"So Bella's not good enough for you?"

Jasper gave me a confused look before answering. "I have no intentions with Bella, and I certainly wasn't trying to lead her on, but I must admit I was using her."

I was so angry at what he had just said. It took all my will power not to jump up and beat the shit out of him. How could he just want to use Bella? _And then people call me a player. _I think he must've seen the poisonous look on my face, because he quickly continued

"No dude! I didn't mean it like that. I know it sounds wrong, but believe me I would never hurt Bella intentionally, any girl for that matter."

"Well then explain to me why you are using my Bella." Oh shit. I said that out loud. I called her mine. _Damn straight she's mine. Whitlock better not hurt her because then he'll have me to answer to._

"This isn't coming out right."

"No it isn't. Now just tell me exactly what you mean."

"I guess I'm using Bella to get to Alice." He replied quietly.

What??

"Alice?" I asked confused

"Dude, I know she's your sister, and that she's way out of my league, but I can't help it. I just really really like her."

"So you don't like Bella?"

"Not as anything more that a friend. But aren't you mad that I like Alice? She is your sister after all."

"Yeah I know. But honestly? I don't care. You're a good guy Whitlock, I just don't want you interfering with Bella.'

"Trust me man. I don't think any guy with more than two brain cells will go near Bella. Everyone knows she is yours."

"Newton did."

"Yeah, but does he have more than two brain cells?"

"Nah, I suppose not."

"Exactly! And anyways, Bella won't go for any other guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dude, I'm not going to spell it out for you."

"Oh. So what are you going to do about Alice?"

"I don't know."

"Just go for her man."

"What if she rejects me?"

"Somehow I don't think she will."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Imagine."

"Oh yeah, Jasper, I've been meaning to ask you, do you work out or something?"

Just then Emmett walked back in. "Dude, Cullen that's such a gay question. Wait. Are you gay?"

"Yes Emmett. That's why I nearly kissed you sister." As I said this I could see the rage creep onto his face. Oh shit was all I could think before Emmett grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pushed me up against the wall.

"Look Cullen! I've never said anything about the way you disrespect girls, but I will NOT have you disrespecting my sister like that! Who the hell do you think you are!" Emmett yelled with fury in his voice. Actually I think he was a bit too angry. Spit was flying everywhere as he yelled at me.

"Emmett calm down man." Jasper tried to diffuse the situation. "Emmett, just relax. That's it. Back off."

I don't know how Jasper did it, but he somehow got Emmett to put me down. I was so thankful to be on the ground again. I felt like sinking down and kissing the floor. Instead I just wiped the spit of my face.

"Emmett, I would never hurt Bella. You should know that"

"Oh yeah. Just like you didn't hurt her when you moved and never contacted her."

"No dude. That was a big misunderstanding. Bella and I sorted it all out. But Emmett, I can't stay away from her." I whispered. I felt so vulnerable right now. But Bella was worth it.

"Away from who?" Came Rosalie's voice from the doorway

"Edward was just telling us a story, Rosie baby." Emmett quickly saved me

"Oh okay. Well anyhoo… Food is ready. Bella said I must come get you lot."

"Ok thanks babe. We'll be there now." Emmett flashed Rosalie a sincere smile before she walked away.

"Listen here Cullen. No funny business with my sister. You hear?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted him. He just punched my shoulder in response. It was a sign that everything was good between us again, and that he trusted me with Bella.

With everything settled we set of to dinner.

**APoV**

When Bella finally came downstairs I couldn't help but notice the huge smile plastered on her face. She looked so happy that I just know Edward had something to do with it. I actually had a lot to ask her. Today had been quite eventful if you take into account everything that happened. First it was that thing at school. Then it was the grocery store incident, then when I walked in on them in his room so all in all I'd say that's pretty eventful. And to think Rosalie and I had nothing to do with it. It makes it all the better. The rate those two are going I doubt they're going to need our plan. So maybe Rose and I should just go with the flow.

"So Bella, what are you cooking?" Rose asked Bella. I could see that Rose was thinking along the same lines I was.

"Just some chicken breast, spinach, potato and salad. Nothing fancy."

"Oh that's nice." Rose replied sweetly. Damn she was laying it on thick. She was really trying hard to butter Bella up.

"Yeah. Hey guys, will you make the salad?"

"Sure" I replied with a huge smile on my face

"On one condition though." Rose said

"And what is that?"

"That you tell us EVERYTHING." Smart move Rose.

"I was waiting for that."

So while Bella was busy cooking she told us everything that happened. She told us about her little white lie she told Lauren and her gang, and I must say I am impressed. Obviously she was jealous though and couldn't handle it that someone else might get attention from Edward. But it has become quite obvious lately that Edward is just as besotted with Bella as she is with him.

"So Bells," Rosalie started before she was interrupted by Bella

"It's Bella, Rose."

Good to see she was still touchy about that name. It was Edwards name for her after all. Reserved for him and him only.

"Um sorry. So Bella, care to tell us why you lied to Lauren and her brainless followers?"

You go Rosalie! I thought silently. She is asking the exact same thing I wanted confirmation of.

"It's hard to explain, but I just knew that Lauren was lying because Edward was at home last night, I mean you all heard his music and I don't know what came over me. It was just this strange feeling, like an urge where I had to prove to Lauren that she was lying and I wanted to embarrass her by proving to everyone that she was lying,"

"So what you're basically saying is that you were jealous?" You go Rosalie!

"What! I was not jealous! Why would you say that?"

"Bella honey, it's so obvious that you like my brother."

"I don't like him Alice. We're JUST FRIENDS."

"Since when?" inquired Rosalie.

"Since this afternoon." Bella stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah Rose, they're friends who can't keep their hands off each other."

Rose's eyes nearly popped out her skull as I said this.

"What!"

"Yes Rosalie darling. Guess where I found Bella this afternoon when we came home. I didn't find her in her room as expected. Oh no, I found her in Edward's room. On his couch. With him on top of her."

"Oh my holy shatteredness Alice! Bella how did that happen?"

"Alice is taking it out of proportion. He was just tickling me."

"Like I said. Couldn't keep their hands off each other." The look Bella gave me as I said this was priceless.

"Whatever Alice. You go on thinking that."

"So Bella what exactly did Edward tell you today?" Rosalie inquired. I was actually wondering if he had told her that he is EnigmaticComposer.

"Not much. Just that he wrote me after you guys moved away, and that he sent the letters to the wrong address. And that he missed me." She said the last part so quietly I hardly heard it and I was standing really close to her.

So the idiot finally told her that he wrote her stupid letters. I mean why couldn't he just pick up the damn phone and call her? I'm sure both of them would've liked it more. But even if he told her that he is still an idiot actually. He still hasn't told her that he is EnigmaticComposer.

"Is that all?" Rose inquired nonchalantly. I can tell she was trying to find out whether or not he told her about EnigmaticComposer yet.

"Should there be more?" Bella countered. Touché Bella my dear.

"No no…" Rosalie replied with a far off voice. She was really good at this acting innocent thing.

Bella then immersed herself in the cooking. Rosalie eventually confessed that she phoned Edward this afternoon to come 'rescue' Bella from the creep at the grocery store. Bella took it surprisingly well by just saying, "I thought you guys had something to do with that. Because what are Alice and Rose if they aren't opportunist?" to which Rosalie just replied, "Amen sister." Rose and I finished the salad just as Bella put the last touches on the chicken.

"Rose, go call the boys and tell them dinner is on the table." Bella instructed.

I grabbed some plates and quickly set the table before the boys got here. Dinner was fun. Emmett just joked with everyone, and Bella and Edward gave each other shy looks. I was glad that they were on better terms again, but I knew that they weren't friends yet by all means.

Jasper sat across from me, and I couldn't help but sneak looks in his direction occasionally. I liked that boy so much and it killed me that he liked Bella when she was so clearly besotted with Edward. I just wish Jasper could be mine.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you think. **

**I should probably be able to update by next weekend. Friday maybe thursday if we're lucky. The exams are still hectic but after next week they calm down a bit. At the moment I have 8 papers left to write.**

**Enjoy your weekends! :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! I know I said I'd update by Friday, but I was actually busy this weekend, spending time with friends and family.**

**Anyways… sorry for the wait.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Stephanie Meyer

**Chapter 14**

**APov**

We eventually got to watching the movies. We started with Tsotsi. It was really poignant. Jasper was right. It is a really good movie, but I don't think I'll watch it again, because it's a bit on the depro side.

I don't think Rosalie and Emmett watched a lot of the movie, because they were looking very comfortable on the loveseat. Jasper sat next to me on one of the wingback chairs, and Bella and Edward looked pretty uneasy next to each other. I honestly don't understand why though, because I thought that they kissed and made up. Clearly not. Well at least they are not trying to kill each other like they normally would.

"Guys can we pleeeeeeease watch something else. This shit's boring!" Emmett complained.

I could see that the rest agreed with him, but for Jasper's sake I decided that we WILL watch this till the VERY end.

"No you eejit!. We will watch this. It's about time you got some culture in your empty head."

"Geez Alice, no need to get your knickers in a twist."

"Ag Emmett you wish you could have an effect on my underwear."

"Ag Alice you just want me to have an effect on your panties!"

"Ok can we please stop talking about my sisters underwear!" Edward begged.

"I second that. Plus the only girl whose panties Emmett should have an effect on is mine!" Rosalie said.

Thank the pope Edward stopped Emmett when he did because honestly I didn't feel comfortable discussing the state of my underwear with these people. Especially Jasper, I mean what must he think of me?!

Eventually the movie came to an end. I'm so glad I wore waterproof mascara, because I bawled my eyes out at the part where Tsotsi had to give the baby back to his real parents just before he got shot by the police. I noticed that Bella was also crying but it wasn't as loud as my tears, hers was more like silent tears. I could see that Edward wanted to comfort Bella in the fact that he was awkwardly rubbing her shoulder.

"Can we watch something else now PLEEEEEEEEEASE!!"

"Yes Emmett. Calm your pants." I sighed exasperatedly

"Can you two just please get out of each others pants!" Bella yelled.

"Gee sis, it's not such a big deal."

"Whatever Emmett. We're watching your favourite movie now."

"Ooooh Yeay Baby! Austen Powers!"

"Um no you eejit. Your other favourite. The Sweetest Thing." Rose quickly corrected him

"Oooooooh."

"Yeah, Edward please put the DVD in." I asked of him

"Yes Boss." As he chucked the pillow playfully at moi.

So eventually the movie started. Rosalie and I loved this movie. It was like one of the ultimate chick flicks. We always watched it when we had a girls night, but the boys (Emmett and Edward) have been subjected to it millions of times before as well. Hence why Emmett knew it so well, that he could actually do the dance.

From the corner of my eye I could see Bella blushing when we got to the part where Jane had to take her dress to the drycleaners to get rid a certain stain. After that came my favourite part. The dance in the Chinese food restaurant. It is side-splitting. As they started signing, "You're to big…" Emmett jumped up onto the coffee table and did the moves while singing at the top of his voice. I'm sure even the neighbours could hear him, but it was hilarious though!

After the movie finished I looked around me, Emmett was snoring loudly with Rosalie tucked into his side, while Bella and Edward were lying at the opposite ends of the couch trying very hard not to touch each other. I looked to Jasper to see that he was still awake.

I carefully woke Edward and told him to take Bella to bed. He carefully lifted her in his arms. I watched in awe as Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled in closer to him and in response Edward just placed a soft kiss on her head. I decided to just leave Rosalie and Emmett on the couch. I turned to Jasper, and as I was about to say goodnight he interrupted me.

"Alice would you like to go outside with me?" he asked hesitantly

"Um sure… but why?"

"I… um… like looking at the stars."

"Oh that's cool" Wow… he is so intellectual. I can't believe he likes stargazing. I would love to be able to know what is going on there, but let's be honest all the stars look the same to me.

We silently walked outside onto the terrace. I went to go sit on the second step leading down to the garden. Jasper silently sat down next to me. It was quiet between us for a while, each just contemplating the situation instead of actually looking at the stars. I decided to break the silence.

"Jazz, um could you please show some of the stars?"

"Sure Ali. Which ones do you know?"

"Um… none?" I replied silently feeling shy all of the sudden

"Well you see those two that I'm pointing to. The three stars that are aligned?" he said while pointed in a westerly direction.

I carefully looked to see if I could see the three stars, and by some miracle I could actually see the stars he was pointing at. At least I thought I could.

"Jazz! U think I see them!" I squealed excitedly!

"You do? Awesome man. They're called the three sisters."

"I can see why."

So we continued like that for a while, he thought me a lot about the stars, like where Orion's belt is and the evening star and all that stuff. It was pretty cool.

"Alice."

"Yeah Jasper."

"I think we need to go to bed. It's school in the morning after all."

"I suppose we should."

"Ja. It would be best."

"We should do this some other time." I said hopefully.

"Definitely." At those words I felt my heart explode. That clearly means he wants to spend some more time with me. And he was the one that suggested we look at the stars and spend some time together. It wasn't me.

We quietly made our way upstairs. Outside my bedroom door we just silently said goodnight to each other. I didn't feel the need to make a show of it, because I knew that with Jasper less was definitely more.

I slowly closed my door and leaned against it. _Oh my word!! Jasper is just like the most perfect guy ever. I wish he returned my feelings._

**EPoV**

Watching those movies with Bella next to me in the dark is probably the hardest think I've ever done. Not being able to touch her with her so close to me was absolute torture! I didn't dare make contact with her skin though, because I know how fragile our relationship still is. But I desperately needed to touch her. I don't know when it happened though, but while we were watching The Sweetest Thing, she fell asleep, and I soon followed. We were lying at the opposite ends of the couch. I don't know about her, but I was in a very uncomfortable position and was sure that I would have pains and aches all over my body in the morning.

I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder, I slowly opened my eyes to see Alice's face mere inches away from my own.

"Wake-up Mr Sleepy-head, and take Bella to bed."

I looked around confused for a while still overcoming the fog of sleep. I noticed Bella lying next to me and realised that we had school in the morning and that she would be much more comfortable in her own bed than here on the couch. I nodded my head at Alice and slowly lifted myself from the couch. I stretched my arms above my head just to wake up properly. I gently lifted Bella of the couch securing her in my arms. I kept her a bit away from my body so that she didn't feel uncomfortable or violated. But clearly that was not how she wanted things. She wrapped her arms around my neck successfully pulling herself closer to me, and snuggling into my chest. It was such a small gesture that meant so much. I placed a soft kiss on her hair and proceeded with her up the stairs.

Walking up three flights of stairs while carrying the most precious thing was no joke. It was killer actually but I didn't complain because Bella needed me. Luckily the door to her room was open, so I could just walk in, but unfortunately the bed was made. I put her down softly on the right side of the bed while I pulled the covers back on the left side. I chose the left side for her, because personally I preferred the right side. Once the bed was ready I picked her up again, and walked around the bed. Before putting her down again, I hugged her to my chest for a little while. As I lowered her down she incoherently mumbled "Night Edward."

I smiled at the sleeping beauty in front of me and bent down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. I saw a small smile graze her face before I turned around and left. I closed the door behind me and walked across the hall to my room. When I got there I just sank down on the bed and fell into a restless sleep. Bella was in my dreams the whole night and I couldn't get the image of her out of my mind.

Waking up the next morning was pure hell. I didn't get nearly enough sleep last night, and I was going to pay for it today. I some days I get really cranky when I didn't get enough sleep. Let's hope that today was not one of those days. I went to go shower in the hope that it would wake me. I got dressed for school in my uniform and made my way downstairs.

As I got downstairs I saw the girls were grabbing yogurts from the fridge and on their way out the door. Bella must've seen the movement because she turned around and flashed me a smile.

"Morning Edward. How did you sleep?" she asked politely. If I didn't know any better I would say that she is teasing me but how would she know that I didn't sleep a lot?

"Morning Bells. I slept ok. You?"

"Great thanks. Hey thanks for taking me up to bed last night. It must've been killer walking up all those stairs with me in your arms."

"Nah nothing to worry about." I said faking nonchalance as I also grabbed a yogurt from the fridge.

"Want a lift to school?"

I looked up when Bella said that, trying to read the look on her face to see if she was genuine of not. Deciding she was I agreed to the lift. I mean what harm could come from driving to school with a girl.

"I'm just warning you though. Alice and Rose are also getting a lift."

"That's cool as long as I get shotgun."

"Um… I think you might have to fight Alice for that honour, because she already called shotgun, her reason being that she wants to play DJ this morning.

"Oh… well I'll just have to change her mind for her. I'm not sitting at the back in any of your cars, they are too small. My legs will have cramps in by the time we get to school."

"Ag poor Eddie." She said as we walked outside to the cars. I was surprised to see Rose and Alice already seated in the back of Bella's Mini. Mmmmm… suspicious much?

"Looks like you won't have to fight for shotgun. Alice gave up the fight before it even started."

"Yep"

We both got into the car and Bella started the car. I looked to right to look at Bella. Damn, seeing that girl behind the wheel was hot! But Alice quickly interrupted any thought of a fantasy when she suddenly yelled in my ear.

"Earth to Edward. Please change the song."

I pressed the next button on Bella's iPod and the song changed to Toxic by Britney Spears. I cringed inwardly.

"Next!" Alice yelled from the backseat. Thank heavens for small mercies. At least I won't have to subjected to such gay music so early in the morning.

The next song was Be Yourself by Audioslave. This was one of my all time favourite songs. I was actually surprised that Bella had this on her iPod. I didn't see her as an Audioslave fan.

"Next!" Alice yelled again

"No. Why?" I angrily asked

"Because I said so. Now change."

"No. That's not a proper reason."

"It is. I don't feel like listening to such moody angry music early in the morning brother dearest."

"It's not moody or angry my darling sister, it's…" But I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence before I was interrupted by the annoying pixie herself.

"Just change the bloody song Edward!"

"Fine!" And with that I changed the song much to my detriment, because the next song was possibly worse than the previous one. Fergie's Fergalicious started blaring through the car. Without even giving Alice the opportunity to say anything I pressed the power button and switched the stereo off.

I turned to Bella and said, "Is this really your taste in music?"

But Bella didn't answer. It was Alice. "Nope! It's my iPod. Bella listens to the same angry mopey crap you listen to now switch the damn thing on again."

"Yes master." I obliged and switched it on quickly changed the song.

"Damn straight. But move onto the next song."

The next song was Day and Nite by Kid Cudi, and somehow I knew this was the one where we'll stay. If it wasn't a dead give away when all the girls squealed at the same time then it would've been when Bella turned up the music to full blast.

_My poor innocent virgin ears! _

"This is like the most awesomest song ever!" Rosalie shouted from the back.

All I could do was shake my head and hope we get to school quickly. Alice and Rosalie were dancing in the backseat, while Bella was sort of dancing. It was quite nice to watch actually…

But luckily we just got to school and I was let out of the torture chamber of a car. As soon as Bella got out Mike ran up to her and pulled her into a fierce hug. She just stood there with her arms limply by her side. I could feel the anger building up in my chest. I had to make a plan to get her out of that death grip.

"Oi Newton. Check it out! Some new meat on the market." I pointed in a direction towards the other side of the school. And the idiot that Mike Newton is ran in that direction in search of the so-called 'new meat'.

"Thanks. You have no idea how disturbing that was."

"Can't be more disturbing than to see it. That guy is revolting. I don't see how you could ever have dated him."

"Ag well you know how it goes. He was like 'so hot' when he first got here and I like so had to have a piece of him."

Everything about that answered repulsed me. From the way Bella spoke to her actual words to the way she was referring to filthy Newton.

"Please tell me you don't still feel the same."

"Hell no! That was a TERRIBLE judgement call. The guy I have my sights set on now is way hotter and not to mention sexy as hell." With the she walked away and threw me a coy smile over her shoulder.

I was seething now. If I thought I was angry seeing Newton hug her I was furious hearing her talk about Whitlock in that way. But the little voice at the back of my head told me I deserved this. Who am I to think I stand a chance with her after treating her like shit for the past year. She deserved to be happy even if it was with Whitlock.

But then I remembered. Whitlock likes my little sis Alice. _Thanks heavens for little sisters. _I actually felt like hugging Alice I was so happy. This was perfect. Jasper was going to reject Bella, and then I'll be there for her, and I'll be the one to support her and then she'll realise her undying love for me.

I quickly walked up to Alice and gave her a big hug.

"I love you sis."

"What the hell did you smoke this morning?" She asked before engulfing me in a big hug as well. "But don't worry. I love you too. I'm just surprised it took you so long to realise."

"Whatever Alice." I said before letting go of her and walking towards first period English. With Bella, Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

As I got into the class Jessica called me.

"Come sit with me Eddie-boy. We have some catching up to do."

"I'll pass Jessica." I said as I took my seat next to Emmett and between Jasper.

**BPoV**

_Oh my word!! I can't believe I said that to Edward of all people._ My words still rung in my mind. _The guy I have my sights set on now is way hotter and not to mention sexy as hell. _

Oh well… lets leave him with that and see what he does. Just because were friends can't meant that I can't want something more from him. And lets be honest now. I wanted so much more than silly friendship. I wanted it all. I wanted Edward to love me, and only me but I didn't know how to achieve that goal.

"Good morning class." Ms Riley greeted cheerfully as she walked into the class.

A "Morning ma'am" was chorused at various intervals in the class.

"Okay boys and girls, before we start today's lesson, we need to discuss a few things. The Outreach Society have decided to have another drive. This time they want to collect money for the Malibongwe Home for AIDS Orphans. It was decided yesterday that each class must come up with an initiative to raise funds, and then the class that raised the most funds will win a day trip to Goldreef City. "

A loud rounds of applause and cheers followed this announcement.

"Okay, so I need you kids to come up with an original idea so that we can win that prize, because I don't know about you, but I could do with a day of relaxation."

Yet again the class cheered. I peered at Alice next to me to see a far off look in her eyes. She was either thinking of ideas to raise money or what we could do at Goldreef City once we've won.

Jessica was the first to raise her hand, "How about we have a car wash?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Ms Riley commented

"Yeah then we can totally wash the cars in white bikini's and the boys in boardshorts."

"Um how's about no Jessica. Not all of us are skanks like you. And anyways, seeing you in a bikini will scare off more potential clients than actually attract any." Rosalie responded. Thank goodness she said that. I do not, I repeat do not want to wash cars in a white bikini.

"Ag Rosalie you're just jealous that you're not as hot as me. All the guys totally want me and you know it."

"Yeah you're right. All they guys want you because you're an easy ride." Rosalie replied with a sickly sweet smile. Damn Rosalie is in the zone today. I suggest you do not mess with her…

"Ms Stanley and Ms Hale. I will not have you two talking like that in my class. If you cannot give constructive suggestion, I suggest you keep your mouth shut Ms Stanley. And as for you Ms Hale. Don't sink to her level," Ms Riley said sternly.

At the end of this little drama I could hear a snicker from the back of the class. And without even turning around I knew it was Edward, but unlike it would usually do, his little snicker didn't irritate me, it amused me. I could also hear a string of profanities coming from Emmett all directed at Jessica for attempting to insult Rosalie.

"Now that we have that settled, anymore suggestions?" Ms Riley asked.

"What about a bake sale?" Eric Yorkie suggested.

This earned a loud "Gay!" from Emmett, Edward and surprisingly Jasper as well. The rest of the class was just laughing. I can't tell if they were laughing at the suggestion or the commentary.

"Well clearly that is not a good suggestion Mr Yorkie. Can anyone else please come up with an idea that we can actually use and that the whole class will be interested in? Or else we will withdraw from the competition."

I saw Alice tentatively raise her hand. "Um Ms Riley, how about we perform a play."

"And how do you suggest do we earn money from that?"

I saw Alice hesitate, but luckily Rosalie came to the rescue. "We can sell tickets to the school to come and watch, and Bella can have it advertised in the school newspaper, and we can put posters up around the school, and Bella can also have it advertised in the community paper."

"Sounds plausible, but how does this involve the whole class? A play has a limited cast you know."

Shit. Here was the one flaw Alice couldn't talk herself out of, and I could see Rosalie slump her shoulders in defeat. She obviously had no idea how to solve this either, and to be quite honest I didn't either.

Yes Mr Whitlock."

I didn't realise Jasper had his hand up. Maybe he had a better idea.

"Ms, not everyone has to act in the play. A good play needs actors, script writers, backstage crew and people to advertise and sell tickets on the night."

"You know Mr Whitlock, you are right. And that does involve the whole class.

"What! How does that involve me?" Edward asked with obvious surprise in his voice, and a hint of irritation.

I turned around in my seat and looked at him incredulously. How could he do this to his own sister? Shoot down her wonderful idea that all his friends have supported her with just because it doesn't suit him! What an arrogant jerk!

"Gee I wonder Edward! Nobody ever said you have to act in the play! You could just be the tree in the background!" I replied angrily. I still can't belief he is such a shallow arrogant prig!

"Bella has a point Edward. You could help backstage or sell the tickets. Class I think it is a good idea. We should vote and make a democratic decision. But first we need to decide which play we would perform if you voted for it."

"How about Romeo and Juliet?" Alice asked timidly. O my word. I've never heard Alice with such a weak voice. It's all Edwards fault! Wait till I get to him and give him a piece of my mind!

"No offence Ali, but as much as I like your idea, I just think that Romeo and Juliet is sooooooooo boring!" Emmett complained

At that Rosalie spun around in her seat and gave him a death glare. I was actually fearing for my brothers life under her intense glare. _If looks could kill…_

"Not all of us have such a dilettante view on literature you obtuse lout!" Rosalie barked at Emmett. _Ouch…_

"What about we do a modern remake of Romeo and Juliet? One that everyone can relate to and where the Juliet isn't as meek and mild as in the real play, and where she has a bit more personality, and obviously our version can have a happy ending." Jasper tried to diffuse the situation. Jasper to the rescue. Maybe he needs a theme song like superman and super cow.

"That's a very good idea Mr Whitlock but who will actually write this new version?"

"I will Ms Riley!" Alice chirped excitedly. "I am after all head of the Drama Club, so I can even organise the use of the Drama Club equipment with Mr Burger." Alice was practically bouncing in her seat from excitement.

"Well that sounds like a very good idea Ms Cullen. Class lets have a vote. Those for the idea, please raise your hands."

Everyone in the class raised their hands except Edward. _What a jerk!!_

"Well Mr Cullen. Looks like you are the minority. The play it is. Ms Cullen, I want to see a copy of this play on my desk first thing Monday morning." With that the bell rang and we all stood up and walked out.

I rushed out so that I could corner Edward as soon as he got out the class. Luckily for me he came out soon after me, with the rest of the class following behind him.

"What the hell is your problem Cullen!" I demanded.

"Nothing Swan." He sneered

"Alice is your sister you… you… you" I couldn't get it out.

"Come on Swan. Say it."

"You bloody asshole! Who the hell do you think you are? Scared you might ruin your macho image? Oooh look at me! I'm Edward Cullen and I'm the King if Meyer High! I play first team rugby and I'm too good to act. Acting is for sissies!" I mocked him. I knew I was challenging him, and the Edward I knew never backed down from a challenge.

"Wanna bet Isabella?" Ok this is not exactly what I had in mind. I had something more along the lines of _Oh Bella I'm so sorry. I was such a jerk, please forgive me. I would love to act in the play. _But no worries. This will do. I will just have to twist it my way.

"Yeah I do!" As comprehension dawned on him, I could see the scared look in his eye. _Damn right buddy. You do NOT mess with Isabella Swan! _

**Sooooooo… what did you guys think?? Review and tell me! What do you think will they bet??**

**Bet none of you will be able to guess ;-)**

**Ok… so you all HAVE to read this story. It's so AWESOME!!**

**It's called: In A Month: Sweep Any Girl Off Her Feet by BritishBitches **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys!! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love them all and they make me smile! Thanks you guys are the best!!**

**I really struggled writing this chapter. For some reason it just didnt flow properly but i'm hoping its okay...**

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me_

**Chapter 15**

"Wanna bet Isabella?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Okay Isabella. You get it your way."

"Fine. I bet you won't even help out with this play. At all."

"You just lost yourself a bet there honey."

"Bella, relax and just ignore my idiot brother." Alice pleaded.

"No Alice! I won't just ignore your idiot brother. I'm tired of him thinking he is king of the universe. Like I said, he won't help with this play at all."

"Okay Isabella. Here's the deal. If I go to the auditions of for the play you have to do something for me."

"Depends on what."

"You have to be the cheerleader at our next rugby match, so that will be next Saturday."

"Like in the whole skimpy cheerleader outfit?"

"That would be an added bonus."

"No."

"No? So are you backing out of the bet Isabella?"

"No. I won't prance around half naked in front of the whole school and some other school to just have you to come to the play auditions. You have to actually get a part in the play. But what do I get if I win the bet?"

"Whatever you want Isabella." He replied smugly

_Is it okay to say I want him? No no no no no!! You can't be thinking like that! He is the enemy._

"Okay if I win the bet you are not allowed to play the match next week. Is that a deal?" I challenged him

"If that means you will be my cheerleader when I win, then yes. Consider this a deal." As he said that he held out his hand for me to shake.

"I won't be YOUR cheerleader. I will be the team's cheerleader. So, yes, this is a deal." With that I shook his hand. I couldn't help but freeze when I felt the electric shock course through my body as I made contact with him. _Damn Edward Cullen…_

As I slowly emerged from my Edward induced stupor I realised we were surrounded by the whole class. Ms Riley included.

"Well class," Ms Riley started, "It seems that the auditions for the play will be next week Wednesday. I will hand your scripts out on Tuesday, and we will announce the cast on Friday." She just smirked as she walked away.

I was shocked to say the least. What the hell is up with this teacher? Aren't teachers supposed to stop the children from doing things like making this bet? _I guess not…_

I felt something tug on my tie. I looked down to Alice.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed voice. I hope she was glad that social death is on the horizon for me.

"Bella, you need to calm down. Edward was just pressing your buttons. I'm sure you can back out of this silly bet. It's really not worth it. He is just an idiot."

"No Alice. I will not back out of this bet, because that will give him a sense of satisfaction and that is the last thing he needs."

"But Bella I thought you two were friends."

"The operative word in that sentence Alice is were. We were friends. It's obvious that Edward and I aren't meant to be friends. If we can even get along for 24 hours then what is the point?"

"Whatever Bella. I'm just saying it's not worth it."

Rosalie who was silent up to that point suddenly piped up, "Don't worry about it Bella. If you loose this bet, which you most probably will, then Alice and I will cheer with you."

"It's comforting to know how much faith you guys have in me." I replied sarcastically.

"Bella… It's not that we don't have faith in you; it's just that you drew the short end of this deal really. Chances are high that Edward will get a part, because you know Ms Riley worships the ground he walks on."

"Everyone does." I said glumly.

Alice and Rosalie just laughed at me. After a couple of minutes when I had time to calm down and think over everything that happened, I realised how silly it all was.

"That was childish, hey guys?" I asked Alice and Rosalie

"Bella, we're not going to lie to you, but yes that was childish. But want to know the best part of it?" Rosalie asked

"Sure."

"We still love you!" Both Rosalie and Alice said in unison. With that all three of us burst out laughing and just linked our arms.

"So Rose, where's Emmett?" I asked

"He's probably off somewhere comforting Eddie-boy"

"Damn Rose, you know he will kill you if he hears you call him Eddie-boy" Alice playfully warned.

"I'm not worried. He has to get past Emmett first. Somehow I think Emmett likes me more than Edward."

"Nah Rose, you hope he likes you more." Alice stated matter-of-factly

"True, true" Rose acknowledged.

As we got to our tree where we always sit at break I was shocked to see Edward sitting there with Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie immediately plonked down in Emmett's lap and they started acting all lovey-dovey, and Alice went to go sit next to Jasper and they immediately started talking about something, which I guess left me with Edward. I swear the universe is out to get me.

* * *

**APoV**

"Rose we need to regroup. Our plan took a knock today."

"You telling me."

I honestly don't know what was going on between Bella and Edward. One minute they get along fine. I mean she was even flirting with him at school! And then the next they are ready to bite each other's heads off!

"But Rose what is up with those two? Why can't they kiss and make up?"

"Alice you know that if it depended on Edward that's probably what would happen, but you also know Bella and you know she is stubborn beyond belief. She won't let Edward off that easily because she doesn't want to seem weak or something. Who knows how that girls head works. "

"What you're saying is true Rose. But I still don't understand why she got so mad at him today."

"Alice because he insulted you! It's so obvious and I think that subconsciously she is trying to tell him that he will have to drop his cocky attitude and bow down to whatever she says."

"You know my brother will never let a girl have complete control over him."

"No he won't, and I'm not saying that's what Bella wants I'm saying she isn't just going to swoon because the mighty Edward Cullen shows interest. She's going to challenge him and make him work for it."

"But that just complicated our plan!"

"What plan Ali? Our whole evil scheme went down the drain the minute those two started with that lie they are telling everyone about being secret lovers."

"Maybe they are."

"I think not. Do you really think Bella would do something like that and not tell us? And anyways where is she meant to get time for that? She spends a lot of time with us and Edward spends a lot of time with Emmett."

"Where there is a will there is a way my darling Rosalie."

"No Alice. Don't start with the 'my darling Rosalie' crap again."

"Okay okay! I'm just saying."

"Yes. Well we need to adapt the plan."

"Yes you're right. You know what I think we need to do?"

"No tell me oh wise one."

"We need to force them to be together."

"And how exactly are we going to do that? Lock them up in the same room?"

"No, no. We need to be more subtle than that. You'll see. When the moment arises you will know what you need to do."

"Um okay. I don't completely get it but at the same time I think I do get it."

"I knew you would. But Rose we really need to start writing that play now."

"Yeah let's get cracking."

Rose and I spent the next few hours working on the play. We revamped the whole of act one. But I personally felt we needed a male perspective on this. But I didn't know of anyone to ask. Also I think that secretly we based the new and improved characters of Romeo and Juliet on Edward and Bella. But I doubt they would be playing the leads. I knew Bella was going to win this bet but I still didn't like the fact that they were so immature as to make a bet over something so silly. Typical Bella and Edward I tell you.

"Ali" Rose interrupted my chain of thought

"Yes Rosalie my darling?" I questioned innocently

"I swear I'm going to stop talking to you if you keep calling me my darling Rosalie or Rosalie my darling!"

Oops. I kind of forgot she doesn't like being called that. But it just has such a nice ring to it that I can't help but call her that…

"I'm sorry Rose."

"You better be. Anyways, don't you think we should maybe ask Bella to help? I mean she does want to be a writer after all."

"Honestly? No I don't think so. She won't approve of half the stuff in here."

"Why not?"

"Because she's Bella. She just won't."

"Ya I suppose so. Maybe one of the boys could help us to get a male perspective you know." Rosalie suggested.

"Maybe, but which one?"

"Jasper!" Rosalie said suddenly. The spark in her eye was honestly scaring me…

"What! Why?" But Rosalie didn't even stay to answer my question. She just got up and ran out of my room.

Five minutes later I heard a tentative knock on the door.

"What?" I shouted agitatedly

"Um Alice it's Jasper. Rosalie said you wanted to see me." He sounded unsure as he said those words, but it could also be because his voice was muffled by the door.

It took me like 2 seconds to realise what Jasper had actually said. Shit. He wants to come into my room! Aaaaahh!

"Just a minute Jazz."

I quickly did a check.

Any underwear on the floor? Nope

Bed made? Sort of. So I quickly just threw the duvet over it to cover the messy sheets

Closet doors closed? Nope. So I quickly rushed to them and closed them

Any clothes lying on the floor? YES!! Shit there was so much. No ways that I will be able to put it away soon enough. So I just quickly piled it all together and threw it into the en suite and closed the bathroom door.

I quickly did a final scan before opening the door. The room looked as good as it was going to get. I opened the door and smiled when I saw the shy look on Jasper's face.

"Sorry about this but I assumed you knew I was coming because Rosalie said you were waiting for me."

_That little minx. I'm going to kill her… and then kiss her. She got Jasper here and now we're alone. I love being alone with him…_

_Snap out of it Cullen! The man of you dreams is standing here yet you're fantasizing over him! Geez you're pathetic…_

"Um sorry Jasper. Did Rosalie say why you have to come here?"

"She said you needed help with your computer."

"My computer?" I questioned

"Yes, she said you were having trouble calling up a certain document."

"Oh. Oh you know what? No need to worry about that now. I figured it out."

For some strange reason Jasper actually looked put down by my answer. Almost as if he wanted to be here. Weird. Oh well

"But thanks doe coming up. We can just hang out if you want." I offered.

"Sure." He replied with a huge cheek-splitting smile. I moved away from the door and allowed him to come in. He looked around with a bit of hesitation. That is until he saw my photo wall. He immediately headed over there and went to go look at the photos. There was a variety of photos.

"This one is cute." He said as he stopped next to my first school photo in grade 1. At that stage I was missing my two front teeth so I looked like a vineyard worker who drinks too much.

"I'm glad you think so. Personally it's not my favourite."

"Young Alice is cute." He stated.

Sure I thought. _Why do I still have that darn photo on my wall?_

But alas. That was not my most embarrassing photo. He just had to comment on the photo of me, Bella, and Rosalie on the Anaconda at Gold reef City. _Greeaattttt…_

"Wow Alice. You three look good here." He said and I could tell he was laughing.

Stupid moron! He knows how embarrassing it is for me. That was such a bad photo. We were all screaming our lungs out and they just had to take the stupid photo at the fasted turn on the rollercoaster! To make matters worse, my eyes were shut and I was clinging onto Bella and Rosalie for dear life. I was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo scared on that ride! I thought I was going to die!

"Well I can't help we don't like heights Jasper." I replied with annoyance clear in my tone.

He obviously got the message because after looking at a few more photos he turned around and asked, "So what do you want to talk about Alice?"

I couldn't stay mad at him. Those piercing blue eyes seemed as if they could look right through me. I like him so much. I wish I felt the same. Just at that moment my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, but it said private number so I couldn't see who was calling and the only way to find out would be to answer.

"Sorry Jazz. I just quickly want to take this." I apologised as I turned my back on him and answered.

"Hello" I said unsurely

"_Hey Alice!" _Rosalie shouted.

Why was she phoning me when she was sitting down stairs?

"Yeah. What you want?"

"_I think you should just tell him!"_

"What exactly?"

"_That you like him. Duh!"_

"Oh yeah like it's going to be that easy!"

"_Look Alice. The Alice I know and love is not shy. You're acting as if they guy hates you. I wish you would just open your eyes and see that he really likes you. Whenever anyone mentions your name he sits up straighter and is immediately interested in what you have to say. And who do you think solved every single on of you problems today? It wasn't Bella. No she just wanted to fight with Edward. But it was Jasper that came up with every solution today. Alice he wouldn't do it if he didn't like you. And you know what? I'll bet you my Louis Vuitton bag my mom got in Paris last year that he feels the same way. Just bloody tell him you like him. It's not that hard!"_

"I don't know how to say it." I replied timidly. That was quite a pep talk Rosalie delivered there

"_Alice it's easy. Open your mouth and just say: Jasper Whitlock I, Alice Cullen, like you."_

"Just like that?"

"_Well yeah. Keep it Simple. You can try be more eloquent and say something like I love you most ardently"_

"My life is not a movie. And definitely NOT Pride and Prejudice."

"_True. If Jasper were Mr Darcy, there was no way I'd let you have him. He'd be all mine."_

"Funny one. Okay. So you sure I should just do it?"

"_Positive."_

"Okay. Wish me luck then."

"_Good luck Ali. Make momma proud. Go and get your guy!"_

"Yeah. Okay. Bye."

So should I really just tell him that I like him? _Dammit! I'm just going to do it! What's the worst that could happen? He will reject me. Then at least I will know that he doesn't feel the same, and then I can move on._

Yeah! I'm just going to do it!

"Um Jasper." I called his attention back from the photos.

"Yes Alice?"

"So there is something I want to tell you."

"Good. Me too." He replied.

"Okay. You go first."

"No. Ladies first."

I sighed dramatically. "Okay"

"So before I start Jasper. I want you to know that if you feel uncomfortable you are free to leave or tell me so or something. But the truth is it's killing me that you like Bella, because I like you." I rushed the last part so much that I was barely able to decipher what I was saying.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" he asked incredulously

"I said I like you." I replied. This time it was barely audible

"I'm sorry Alice, I still didn't catch that. Can you please repeat it? A bit louder and slower this time."

"Fine." I mumbled. "I said that I like you." I said slowly and clearly.

He just stood there for a while looking at me. Until his face broke out into the biggest smile I've ever seen lighting up his eyes, making them sparkle more.

I was starting to get so nervous. It seemed obvious that he didn't feel the same about me. _Why did I do this? This is all Rosalie's fault!_

"It's okay if you don't feel the same Jasper. I mean I realise that you don't like me and I'm sorry I put you in an awkward situation. But it's just…"

"No Alice!" he interrupted me. "I'm not in awkward situation at all. I'm just amazed that such a perfect girl could possibly feel the same about me as I feel about her. Alice you don't realise how much I like you and for how long I've liked you."

His words made my heart leap but Bella was still nagging at the back of my mind. "But I thought you liked Bella."

"What? No! Bella and I are only friends."

"But you asked her to go to the movies with you."

"I also asked her to ask you to come with. I basically just used her to get closer to you. All I want is to be with you. You don't understand how happy I would be to just get a single date with you. You are the most amazing, gorgeous girl I know. Alice please will you go on a date with me on Saturday?"

I felt my eyes become teary. "Of course I will Jasper. I would like nothing more."

**Review please!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

Sorry!!

I'm so sorry for not updating in over a week. But I've been soooooooo busy. At this moment I'm freezing my but off at our beach house. My mom and are here because we had the house renovated and now we need to decorate it. Anyways its freezing here! Its windy and rainy and just sooooo cold!

Anyways, I'll try to update sooner because I feel so terrible for making you guys wait so long. Thanks to those of you who reviewed!!

Enjoy!! :-)

**Chapter 16**

**BPoV**

It was finally Friday! This week was probably one of the longest weeks of my short life! It was so dramatic at times, like today at school. Thinking back on it now, I realise that I probably made a fool of myself with that bet because I will probably loose.

I'm bored out of my mind just sitting here. Rosalie and Alice have been locked up in Alice's room all afternoon writing Romeo and Juliet, and Emmett and Jasper are playing xBox, which leaves me with Edward again, but I honestly don't even want to know what he is doing. I couldn't care less.

_Liar._

No. I'm not a liar

_Yes you are. You are lying._

No I'm not

_Yes you are. You want to know what Edward is up to!_

Before my mental battle could continue, my phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID I flipped it open.

"Hey Bella!" came the annoyingly high-pitched voice from Tanya. _What did I do to deserve this??_

"Hey Tanya" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster and if I was being completely honest there was hardly any.

"So guess what?!"

_Oh my word. How am I supposed to guess?? I never speak to her!_

"No Tanya, I can't, but please enlighten me as to what."

"You won't believe what I found out."

"The cure to bad fake tan?" I questioned

"No you silly-billy. I know who EnigmaticComposer is!"

"Yay for you Tanya."

"I know totally awesome hey?? Don't you want to know who it is."

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Oh ok. Well you will never believe I meant it's totally not who you can imagine."

"I'm sure." This conversation was boring me. I needed to think of an excuse. "Well I'm sorry Tanya. I've got to go now. Alice is just finished painting my room and we need to go watch the paint dry and make sure nothing drips on the floor. You know how it goes." I lied

"Sure Bells! See you soon!"

Without hesitation I snapped my phone shut and chucked it in my desk drawer. _Who the hell does she think she is to call me Bells??_

I can't believe she knows who EnigmaticComposer is! I wonder if he knows… maybe he told her… she is probably the girl of his dreams that he wrote that brilliant composition for…

Or maybe Tanya just said that in the hopes that I would tell her who it is because maybe she is still under that impression that I actually care who it is.

Maybe I should message him and tell him Tanya is after his blood…

_Hey EC_

_I know I've already told you this, but Tanya is seriously after your blood. She claims she knows who you are, do you think it's possible for her to know? Did you tell her?_

_Bella_

I didn't have to wait very long for his reply.

_Heya Bella!_

_Good to hear from you again. _

_Are you sure Tanya knows who I am? Because I definitely didn't tell her. I try to avoid her at all costs. _

_Thanks for giving me a heads up though!_

_EC_

_Ps, do you know who I am??_

Did I know who he is? No I didn't. Did I want to know? Maybe.

_Ec,_

_Nope, I don't know who you are, and if you don't want to tell me who you are I'm not going to break my head about it. It's your secret. So your prerogative to share it or not._

_Bella._

_- _

_Bella,_

_I promise I will tell you soon. I trust you and you deserve to know. But now is not the right time yet. Dream girl is mad at me at the moment because I was a jerk._

_EC_

_­_-

_Care to share what you did that made her mad at you?_

Just as I got a reply from EC I heard Alice call Edward. How can she even speak to him after what he did today?

_No rather not. I have to go now. My sister is calling me. _

_Speak soon!_

_EC_

Weird. His sister is calling him at the same time Alice is calling Edward. _Haha! Imagine Edward being EnigmaticComposer!_

**EPoV**

I feel guilty about what happened today. I shouldn't have made that bet with Bella. It was low of me. Alice's idea is actually quite original. It's not like anyone else is going to come up with a better idea. I don't actually know why I reacted that way. I suppose it's just the whole 'keeping up the appearances' game that I'm playing.

But then again, I was not in the best of moods today. Before our fateful English class I was stuck behind idiot Mike Newton and his cronies, Tyler and Connor. I heard them discussing some girl and the things they were saying about her were not decent at all. Only when my name was mention did I truly realise who it was and I was not impressed.

_**Flashback – Edward overhearing Mike's conversation with Tyler and Connor**_

"_Dude that chick is hot. I'd like to tap that." Connor said. _

"_Tell me about it. She is so curvy." Mike commented._

"_Yeah but she is stuck up. I like asked her to go to the pool with me the other day. You know have some 'fun' in the stands. But ya apparently she's got some friends with benefits thing going with The Jerk." Tyler added._

"_How sure are you about that? I mean I know her and I know she is too much of a prude to ever allow something like that. Especially with him. " Mike said_

"_Dude I'm telling you! I overheard it all in class the other day. Lauren was bragging about apparently scoring with Cullen when she dropped the bomb. She said something like it's impossible for Lauren to have gotten with Cullen the previous night as she was with him the whole night."_

_So that's why Bella did it. She was jealous…_

"_No way! Bella would never say something like that. She would never even do something like that. Those two probably played Scrabble or some other boring game, because let's be honest now, Bella is not one of the most exciting girls around." Came Mike's reply_

_What the hell? Can these guys stop bashing Bella? Don't they realise how amazing she is? That she is special and beautiful and interesting and perfect? Mike was just sore because she dumped his sorry ass! I honestly can't believe they are saying these things about my Bella. They probably haven't figured out that I'm right behind them._

"_Nah dude. You know what they say. It's always the quiet ones that surprise you the most." Connor added his two cents._

"_Yeah. Dude. I wonder how quiet she really is. Maybe I should try her out, you know?" Mike suggested_

_He did NOT just say that. No one will get close to My Bella! Especially not scum like him. Doesn't he realise she is too good for him? I WILL hurt him if tries anything with her!_

"_So what are you saying Newton?" Connor asked_

"_That he's gonna tap that you idiot!" came the oh so clever reply from Tyler._

"_Yeah something along the lines of that. She is my ex after all, so she owes me." Mike said._

_Owes him what? She broke up with him because he is a lying, cheating scumbag. Why the hell does she owe him anything?_

_I decided to finally step in, "Look here Newton. You stay away from Bella. She is too good for you."_

"_If she's too good for me why has she already dated me?"_

"_Bad judgement call. You know how it goes, everyone makes mistakes." I quipped. _

"_Oh you are so funny Cullen. Just leave me alone ok." Did I just detect a hint of fear in his voice? What was that trembling? Is his voice finally breaking? About bloody time. You'd think that by the age of 18 his voice would've broken already, but clearly not._

"_Newton, what makes you think I want to be near you? I'm just warning you. You do not speak about Bella in that manner again. You do not go near her, and you most certainly do not speak to her. And you do not even think about her okay? She is just too good for you." this idiot has really pissed me of now. Who the hell does he think he is?_

"_Yeah whatever Cullen." He said as he walked off with his cronies._

_I was still brooding when I walked into the English classroom. But when I saw Bella laughing with Alice and Rosalie I couldn't help but relax. She was so gorgeous, and finally we were rebuilding our friendship._

_**End flashback**_

It's Friday night tonight, and I honestly don't have anything planned. We've got rugby trials tomorrow to see who makes the team. Ok honestly though, I'm already in the team since I am captain, but we need to select the rest of the team. So maybe I need to get a good nights rest. Because after the trials we will need to practice as we are playing our first match next week.

I'm not quite sure what the others are up to tonight. Maybe I should go downstairs and ask them. I was just about to get up from my desk when my email alerted me that I had a new message in my inbox. I quickly checked to see who it was from.

It was from Lauren. _Gag_

_Heya Hot Stuff!! :-)_

_What ya up 2?? Go on mxit then we can like chat or something…_

_Love you!!_

_Lolly_

_Mwah mwah mwah_

_Xxx_

What the hell? Why would I want to talk to Lauren. Why do I even have her as a contact on mxit? And does she realise that mwah is the same as x? Both are kisses and she is most certainly never going to get any of those from me again. I should go on mxit and delete her as a contact.

Just as I was about to go downstairs to check what the others' plans were my other email account beeped. Only one person knows about this account. This means I have a message from Bella!

_Hey EC_

_I know I've already told you this, but Tanya is seriously after your blood. She claims she knows who you are, do you think it's possible for her to know? Did you tell her?_

_Bella_

How the hell did Tanya figure it out? Does she stalk me or something?

_Heya Bella!_

_Good to hear from you again. _

_Are you sure Tanya knows who I am? Because I definitely didn't tell her. I try to avoid her at all costs. _

_Thanks for giving me a heads up though!_

_EC_

_Ps, do you know who I am??_

Did Tanya tell her who I am, and does that mean she now knows who I am? But then if she does then why hasn't she said anything?

_Ec,_

_Nope, I don't know who you are, and if you don't want to tell me who you are I'm not going to break my head about it. It's your secret. So your prerogative to share it or not._

_Bella._

I should really tell her soon. She deserves to know even if she doesn't feel the same. Even if it means that things will be more awkward between us.

_Bella,_

_I promise I will tell you soon. I trust you and you deserve to know. But now is not the right time yet. Dream girl is mad at me at the moment because I was a jerk._

_EC_

_­_-

_Care to share what you did that made her mad at you?_

I was just about to reply when Alice called me. I could hear from the tone of her voice that she was excited about something and that whatever she had to say was urgent. I quickly typed a reply to Bella before Alice barged into my room.

_No rather not. I have to go now. My sister is calling me. _

_Speak soon!_

_EC_

I just had to ad that Alice was calling me. Maybe Bella would eventually find out it was me. I mean what are the chances that the person she is speaking to is me? But then again, Bella is a clever girl, she should be able to figure this out. I wish she would figure it out, because then I can practice piano again.

"Oh my holy shatteredness Edward!" Alice squealed, "You will never believed what just happened!"

"No probably not." Why is she even talking to me? I thought she is mad at me? Like Bella, like she should be. Clearly not though, "But please do share Alice"

"Jasper asked me out on a date!" She squealed even louder. If it was even humanly possible.

What the hell? How can Whitlock get a girl before me? Just yesterday I thought he was after my Bella.

Oh well… it seems Alice is happy.

"Helloooooo doofus. Say something." Alice called me back to reality.

"Um do you want me to say you are not allowed to go?" I questioned, honestly I don't really know what she wants from me.

"No! because even if you do say I can't go you can't stop me, I will go. I've been waiting for Jasper to ask me out since we moved back last year."

Wow, how did I never notice? Did Bella and Rosalie know? Probably they are her best friends after all…

"Well then Ali. Go enjoy your date. But if he hurts you or forces you to do something just phone me and I'll kill him and then bring you home." I had to act the protective big brother, even when I knew Whitlock would never do anything to hurt my sister. He really likes her and he is a really decent guy. Chances are he is probably a better guy than I'd ever be.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you big brother!" Alice shouted as she threw her arms around me in a tight hug. Damn she is one strong girl!

All this affection was making me feel weird. Alice and I weren't really that close anymore. Not since we moved back at least. We used to be so close in Somerset but now not so much because we both made new friends and both of our lives centred around Bella.

Alice bounded out of my room after the hug and a few moments later I could hear excited squeals coming from Bella's room. I could just imagine both girls jumping on Bella's bed giggling and being giddy with happiness.

I decided to go through my contacts list on mxit, and delete the contacts I don't want to speak to anymore. As I logged on I was bombarded by message, mostly from girls.

Lauren: Hey Hot Stuff. I new u would cum. I mean who could resist me??

Oh gosh. **Delete!**

Jessica: Babes, long time no see. Why don't you come over.

**Delete!**

Kylie: Why haven't you called? You said you would!

**Delete!**

Stacie: Hey Sweets!! Call me sometime if you wanna have some fun!

**Delete!**

And so it continued. In the end I deleted about 35 contacts, all of them girls except for Tyler, Connor and Mike. The only contacts I had left were Emmett, Alice and Rosalie. I've sent an invite to Bella, either she hasn't accepted it yet or she rejected it. Also I will have to add Jasper as a contact. I quickly went to my phonebook and added Jasper. So now my contact list included: Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella(?) and the guys from the team.

Just as I was about to log off I got and invite from a person calling themselves _BlondBombshell. _Who the hell could that be? Before I accepted I needed to know who it was. Luckily that person sent a message with the invite which I quickly read.

BlondBombshell: hey eddie!! It's Tanya. I just wanna tell you, u don't need to hide your feelings for me anymore. I feel completely the same way and I totally love that song thing you played on your piano, but I think you need to write words with it so I can like sing with you know?? Anyways we'll talk soon as you accept! Love you!! Mwah!!

**REJECT!!**

I even blocked Tanya's invite so I could never be harassed by her again. I'm seriously going to have to delete mxit if things continue this way. Maybe I'll have to change my number…

I went downstairs to go see what Emmett was up to. I found both Jasper and Emmett playing xBox.

"Sup dude." Jasper greeted, "I hope you don't mind but I asked Alice out so we're going on a date tonight."

"Yeah whatever. I suppose it's fine. Just don't…" I was about to give him the whole if you hurt her speech I'll hurt you, but Emmett interrupted me.

"Don't worry about it Eddie. I already gave him the whole big brother speech because Alice is like my little sister."

Okay good. That's one thing taken care of and I think Emmett is scarier than me because he is so huge. He is a beast I tell you.

"Yeah so anyways Emmett. What are your plans for the night?"

"Rose and I are going out. She wants to go dancing."

"You sure you're going to be fine for trials tomorrow?"

"Lets be honest now Edward, which guy in that school will possibly be able to take my position? I am the best and we both know it."

"Modesty." Jasper quipped

"Ag go fly man!" Emmett retaliated

I had to stop this before they stared saying the 'my dad is bigger than your dad' fight. "Okay okay. We get it Emmett, you're good. So it means I'm alone at home tonight with Bella?"

"Yeah, so use this time wisely to make up for being an idiot today."

"Whatever Emmett.

Luckily we didn't have to continue this conversation much longer as the girls just came down the stairs at that moment. Jasper and Emmett immediately diverted all their attention to Alice and Rosalie leaving me lost in my own thoughts.

What was I going to do tonight? A whole night alone with Bella. Emmett was right. I should use this time to make it up to her. Maybe I should go get food for us, because if I know Bella she's not going to eat unless she is forced because she is probably reading at the moment.

As I made my way to my car I realised the others had already left. I got in my Volvo and backed out of the drive. I decided to get Chinese food from Kung-Fu Kitchen. Only the best Chinese take-out ever! I got an order of Chicken Chop Suoey, Sticky Beef, Sweet and Sour Pork, 2 vegetable spring rolls and 2 fortune cookies.

When I got home I saw a strange car on the driveway. An electric blue Renault Megane. Who the hell could this be? Did Bella invite this stranger over?

As I walked in I noticed the front door was wide open. Strange. I went through the kitchen and placed the take-out bags on the counter. I looked in the living room, but couldn't find Bella and her guest anywhere. I went outside to look by the pool but nobody was out there either. Maybe they are upstairs…

As I made my way up the stairs I heard the voices on the third floor. I clearly heard Bella's beautiful voice but I couldn't make out what she was saying because I was too far away. I also heard another deeper, rougher voice which sounded a lot like a male voice. I raced up the last flight of stairs. I had to see which guy was with My Bella.

As I got on the third floor landing I could hear the voices more clearly now. There was definite terror in Bella's voice. I pushed myself to run faster so that I could go save her. Who the hell would be hurting her?

Just as I got in her room I heard his voice. A voice which made me sick to my stomach.

"So Bella. Where is your lover boy Edward?"

**AN: Oooooh… so who is with Bella? Any guesses??**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me..._

**I am overwhelmed by the response Chapter 16 generated! Who knew a cliff-hanger would have such a dramatic effect on you guys. I actually attended a lecture on Monday by an English professor who just had his first novel published and he said the best thing to end a chapter with is a cliff-hanger because it makes the reader want to read more… so I guess that's what I did. So all thanks to Professor Finn. **

**I know this update is really quick, but I'm on holiday so I've had time to write. And also, you guys deserve a quick update with all the amazing reviews I received. So you see, lots of reviews equals faster updates. Nice equation hey??**

**Okay so here are a few things you need to know about this story. It's just something I picked up in the reviews.**

**1.** Someone mentioned that Edward has only been gone for about half and hour and someone is already there to rape Bella. Well it's completely possible. Remember the story is set in South Africa and as awesome as it is to live here, we have very high crime statistics, and it is dangerous staying here, that's why when the parents went away for the two weeks, they let all the kids stay together.

**2.** Someone also said that they like this story because Bella is not pregnant. At this moment I highly doubt I would make Bella pregnant, because in reality it's not that easy to fall pregnant. A female's egg cells can only stay alive outside the ovary for 24 hours, so that means that the sperm cell has one day to penetrate the egg cell for fertilisation to take place. (we learnt this in school this year) And also if they do ever get so far they will definitely use a condom because at school we don't get taught to wear condoms for pregnancy prevention, but to avoid getting STD's such as AIDS and herpes.

**3. **I'm surprised that some of you think its Jake that is with Bella at this moment. It could be because I haven't mentioned him in this story at all, but it's not. I'm not pro-Jake at all. I used to hate him until I started reading book 3 of Breaking Dawn (I'm not finished yet with BD). But I do have a plan for Jake. I know exactly where he is going to come in but I'm not too sure about the final outcomes of his character. I think that will only be determined when I actually get to writing that part.

**4.** Someone asked me what the word 'Ag' means. It is an Afrikaans word that everyone here uses as an expression. It's hard for me to explain. Because to me it's so natural to use it. It's just an expression we have in SA. I think you can compare it to saying something like 'pfft'. I really honestly and truly don't have a clue how to explain it to you at all. But I'm hoping you have a better idea now…

**5. **And everyone is begging me for updates! I WISH I could update more but I'm afraid school really takes preference at this moment. I'm in my final year and I've got my final exams coming up. So as I mentioned in my previous AN, I'm at our beach house, so for the next week I will try make time to write and I'll see how far I get. My holiday ends 7 October, so I only have about a week left. I start my final exams on 3 November and end 26 November, and after that I'm going on holiday with my friends till 5 December. I'll see how updates go during November , but don't expect too many.

**6. **And I've decided to focus less on the relationships between Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper, because they are a lot harder for me to write and I dunno about you guys but I prefer reading stories about Bella and Edward… Obviously they will still all be included in the story but I won't go into too much detail about for instance their dates.

**7. **And last but not least… thank you to everyone reading this story. I love reading all your reviews. They mean a lot to me and I love getting suggestions from you guys because as much as I am writing this story for myself, I still want you guys to enjoy it otherwise the story is pointless.

**8. **And you guys might've picked up from earlier on in this note, but I FINALLY got my copy of Breaking Dawn. I got it about 2 weeks ago, but I'm not finished yet. I'm nearly finished but I read about 3 pages a day… don't know why I haven't finished it but ya.

**9. **I apologise for this majorly long authors note. But some of the things in here needed to be said like that you guys are totally AWESOME!!

**10. **And now… on with the story!

* * *

_**Previously in EPoV:**_

_When I got home I saw a strange car on the driveway. An electric blue Renault Megane. Who the hell could this be? Did Bella invite this stranger over?_

_As I walked in I noticed the front door was wide open. Strange. I went through the kitchen and placed the take-out bags on the counter. I looked in the living room, but couldn't find Bella and her guest anywhere. I went outside to look by the pool but nobody was out there either. Maybe they are upstairs…_

_As I made my way up the stairs I heard the voices on the third floor. I clearly heard Bella's beautiful voice but I couldn't make out what she was saying because I was too far away. I also heard another deeper, rougher voice which sounded a lot like a male voice. I raced up the last flight of stairs. I had to see which guy was with My Bella. _

_As I got on the third floor landing I could hear the voices more clearly now. There was definite terror in Bella's voice. I pushed myself to run faster so that I could go save her. Who the hell would be hurting her?_

_Just as I got in her room I heard his voice. A voice which made me sick to my stomach._

"_So Bella. Where is your lover boy Edward?"_

**BPoV**

I couldn't believe I'm stuck here the whole night with Mr Self-righteous. I mean, sure Alice deserves to be happy with Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett deserve to be happy together but they can't just abandon me here with _him_. The house is so quiet without them. I can't even hear Edward's music. I decided to go downstairs to see what I could make us for supper.

I knocked on his door to ask him what he wanted to eat. I knocked twice but there was no answer both times, so I decided to open the door and just check if he is maybe in there, because maybe he is sleeping. But as I walked in I could hear the music playing softly. I immediately recognised the song playing, it was Cape Cod Kwassa Kwassa by Vampire Weekend. But I couldn't find Edward anywhere. _Maybe he is downstairs somewhere._

So as I made my way downstairs I noticed the house was eerily quiet. I checked the living room with, but Edward wasn't there, I checked outside on the patio, but Edward wasn't there either. Just as I was about to give up my search and accept that he was abducted by aliens I remembered the sitting room and that his piano was there. But if he was playing piano I would hear it in the quiet house so he was clearly not there. I decided to give up and go to the kitchen to get the food started.

As I entered the kitchen, I noticed that there were only 3 sets of keys hanging there unlike the 4 I expected. I went to go have a closer look and found my mini's keys there, along with Rose's BMW keys and Alice's Audi's keys. All the boys' keys were missing, which meant that Emmett and Rosalie left in Emmett's Pajero, and that Alice and Jasper left in Jasper's Mercedes. But the keys to Edward's Volvo were missing, which meant that I was alone at home. I wonder where he went. Just as I was about to phone him the doorbell rang. _Who could it be? _

I slowly made my way to the front door. I really didn't feel like opening the door and being nice to some random person whom I don't want here. As I opened the door I looked up but couldn't see anyone in my line of vision. _Strange. _So I looked down and saw the two most adorable girls standing there. The one had frizzy black hair. She had the cutest dimples when she smiled. I immediately fell in love with the little sweetie pie. The other had the blonde hair tied up in two plats, and her smile had one of her front teeth missing. I bent down so that I was eyelevel with them.

"Hello girls, can I help you?"

"Hello. My name is Tshepo and this is my fwend Kaylie" The cute one with the frizzy hair introduced.

"I'm Bella" I said with a sweet smile. "Why are you girls here?"

"We're selling raffle tickets." The blonde one, Kaylie, said

"Oh really? And for what are they?"

"They for a new swimming pool at our school." Tshepo said, and she added as and after thought, "the tickets are R20 each." **(R20, it is our currency. The R is for Rands.)**

These girls are so quite, it will be a crime not to buy some raffle tickets from them. I could see one of their older sisters waiting for them at the bottom of the drive on a golf cart. I decided to be a good Samaritan and support them. I bought a ticket from each of them, and filled in the raffle form. I waved good bye to them as they got on the golf cart. After the girls left I closed the front door and went back upstairs to my room.

I was just getting comfortable with my copy of Pride and Prejudice on my window seat when I heard footsteps on the stairs. Assuming it was Edward I called to him.

"Edward, is that you?"

I didn't get a reply which I found strange. Even if he was mad at me he would at least have the decency to answer me, or so I hoped…

"Edward." I called again. Still no answer. He was being such a jerk again. I decided to get up and go give him a piece of my mind.

Just as I got to my bedroom door, it opened. I was surprised to see Mike on the other side.

"Mike." I said, relaxing a bit. At least it's someone I know and not some rapist or something.

**APoV**

I can't believe Jasper feels the same way about me! I can't even describe the feeling. I've been waiting for him for so long. I've always known he is a shy guy which just made it so much harder to tell him of my true feelings. I wouldn't want to embarrass me. And then the thing with Bella. I mean, it's pretty awkward. I thought he liked her, but I am pretty certain she likes Edward, though I doubt she would ever admit to it.

After I told Edward about our date I ran across the hall to Bella's room to tell her. I wanted to find out if she was okay with it, in case she actually liked him or something. Although, I'm not quite sure what I would've done if she did actually like him. I would probably say something like _though luck. You missed your chance. _

But in all honesty I would probably never say that because Bella is my best friend and I love her very much. She means the world to me. She is stubborn as hell but still the best friend a girl could ever ask for. That is why it is so vital that I ask her about her situation with Jasper before I go on what would most likely be the best date ever!!

"Bella-boo!" I shouted as I burst into her room. I'm sure she heard me coming so there was no need to knock.

"Hey Ali!" she greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I just want to ask you a few questions Bella, and I want you to answer me and you HAVE to be completely honest."

"If it's about Edward I DO NOT want to know okay!" She shouted

Wow. Okay. Someone is worked up. She clearly has feelings for him so I have nothing to worry about! Yay!!

"Um, no it's not. But I get it. No questions about Edward." I teased before I came to asking the actual question, "What is going on between you and Jasper?"

She looked at me for a moment and I could see the confusion written on her face. I'm sure my face must've shown anticipation. "Nothing." She said, but I could clearly hear the doubt in her voice. "Why do you ask?"

Should I be honest with her or just say no reason? I think I should be honest with her. It will avoid any awkwardness later on.

"See the thing is Bella, I like Jasper, and not just as a friend. I actually like him. As in like like."

"Alice" she said with a smile grazing her face "I already knew that. Have you told him?"

_She already knew? _

"Yes…"

"And! What did he say? He feels the same doesn't he? Oh it's all so obvious now!"

"What is so obvious?"

"Everything! Like how he would always ask me out but ask for you to come along, and how he stood up for you in class today. But you're avoiding the question Alice. Does he or does he not feel the same way?"

"He does." I said so softly I doubt she even heard me.

Suddenly Bella squealed so loudly.

"OMW Ali I'm so so so so so so happy for you! So what now? Are you guys together or what?"

"I'm not sure. But we are going on a date tonight." I looked at Bella and she began squealing so loudly I thought my ear drums would burst. I was so glad she was happy for me, and I was so excited about the date that I couldn't help but join Bella in her squealing. We jumped onto her bed jumped around hugging each other and giggling. We were both so happy in that moment. I can't wait till Bella and Edward FINALLY get together then we can all be happy!

After a few more minutes of giggling and jumping and laughing I left to get ready for my date. My first date with Jasper Whitlock. Alice Whitlock, it had quite a ring to it. I like it.

Jasper didn't tell me what he planned for our date. All he told was to dress in something that I likes. So I decided to wear my new cocktail dress from Soto. I loved the dress. It was so eye catching. The black halter dress with lace trim at the bottom was perfect for the occasion. And I am sure Jasper will love it.

I quickly ran over to Rosalie's room to ask her to help me with my hair. Rosalie and Emmett were also going on a date tonight. It's weird to think that they've only been dating a week when it feels so much longer. We've all had such an eventful week.

I actually don't want our parents to come back. Because when they do come back we will all be separated again, and that will be no fun. I love knowing my best friends are just like 10m away from me.

When I got to Rosalie's room I found a note on the door.

_Sorry Ali, I know I promised I would help you but Emmett wanted to leave early. He said we had to be there for kick off, so I'm assuming we're going to a rugby match since the bulls are playing tonight. _

_Love you and a I hope you have fun on your date!!_

_Love your darling Rosalie ;-)_

Okay. So she just leaves me. Doesn't she know anything about hoes before bro's?? It's like the code of the female sisterhood. Damn flaky best friend. Now I have to do my own hair, because it's no use asking Bella. She probably doesn't even know how to work with a straightner…

I eventually finished my make-up and hair. Just as a applied my final coat of lip gloss there was a soft knock on the door.

"Coming" I yelled.

I ran over to my bedroom door and squeezed through the a small opening. I did not want Jasper to see the mess in my room. It looks like Tropical Cyclone Flavio went through it. **(We have tropical cyclones here and not hurricanes, but they are the same thing)**

"Wow Alice, you look absolutely stunning." Jasper said

I felt myself get she all of the sudden. _Wow how does this boy do it? How does he get me to go shy? Alice Cullen is never shy._

"Thanks Jazz, you don't look so bad yourself." I replied with a shy smile

"Let's get going. We don't want to be late."

When we got to Jasper's Mercedes he opened the passenger door for me before I got in. Jasper was a very cautious driver compared to me. I've received so many speeding fines, but I doubt he has ever received any. The conversation in the car was a bit stilted but not awkward.

My first date with Jasper was perfect. We went to one of the nicest restaurants in town, a nice French restaurant called La Madeleine. The food was absolutely divine. I don't know how Jasper got us in there because the place has like a three month waiting list, but no worries. All that matters was that we were there and that it was the most perfect first date ever.

When we got home, Jasper parked the car. I noticed all the lights on the third floor were off. That meant that either Bella and Edward are sleeping or that they're not at home. Either one is likely.

Jasper and I went walking down by the brook. We were walking hand in hand under the stars. The irony being that I could hardly remember anything he taught me the other night. But in all honesty, I just don't get the stars.

We slowed down as we reached the little bridge where you cross the brook. Jasper stopped and turned to face me. While slowly sliding his hands up and down my arms he looked into my eyes. The moment was so intense, and I knew we didn't need words to spoil it. He slowly leaned down and I felt myself being pulled upwards towards him by some undeniable force. Slowly, almost hesitantly Jasper touched his soft lips to mine. The feeling was indescribable. Our lips moved together in perfect synchronisation. Like it was made to be together. We slowly pulled away from each other to regain our breath.

As I looked up into his eyes, I knew that what we had between us is perfect, and that nothing else will ever be able to compare to the passion between Jasper and myself.

**BPoV**

Personally I couldn't understand what Mike was doing here. I hadn't really spoken to him since the dance the other day. And to be quite honest, I didn't enjoy his company much that night. He has turned into a real prig. He's not the same Mike I dated two years ago. Now he thinks that he is just so much better than any girl and that we all owe him something and he is completely mistaken if you ask me.

"Mike what are you doing here?" I asked. The irritation was clear in my voice. At least it was clear to me. Mike is quite an idiot so he might not pick up on that.

"Nice way to greet you ex."

"You said it yourself Mike. I am your ex, so I don't owe you anything."

"That is where you are mistaken."

"Where?" damn he is an idiot. Does he not get that I am nothing of him anymore? We're not even friends.

"You do owe me Bella." Mike started pushing himself forward into my room. I felt myself unconsciously backing further into my room to get out of Mike's way. But he just kept coming closer.

"And what exactly do I owe you?" I asked. I could hear my voice staring shake.

"Oh I think you have a pretty good idea."

Um no I don't. I was honestly getting creeped out. Mike had a weird expression on his face. He looked almost possessed. And by that I mean drunk. I could clearly see that his eyes were red and that he was not seeing straight. How he made it up these stairs is beyond me.

"Mike I think you should go home."

"Isabella. Who do you think you are to speak to me like that? You WILL have respect for me!" With that Mike slapped me through the face. The impact was so powerful I fell down. In the process I hit my head on the corner of my bed. At least it was soft, but the impact was still so intense that I could immediately feel the pain shooting up the right side of my head.

"Get up you worthless woman!" Mike shouted. I could see the anger in his eyes and it really frightened me.

Whimpering, I slowly got up, but I kept my body hunched over, afraid of what might happen if I look up.

"Now here's what's going to happen Isabella. You will take all your clothes off and give me what you owe me."

I snapped my head up and looked at him with confusion in my eyes. What can I possibly owe him?

"Mike," I asked softly, my voice wavering. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid with me, you useless bitch. You but out for that Cullen bastard so just get on with it and take your clothes off."

"I do not put out for Edward."

"You do. We've all heard the stories. So Bella. Where is your lover boy Edward?"

I wish he were here right now. If only Edward was here he would protect me. He would never let anything happen to me, because Edward is a true gentleman who respects me. I want him so badly now.

I felt silent tears rolling down my cheeks. I knew crying wasn't going to help my case and that Mike would probably hit me again.

"I said take your clothes off you insignificant bitch." I was trembling so much I don't think I'd even be able to take my clothes off even if I tried. From the corner of my eye I saw Mike raising his hand again ready to hit me again. I cowered back anticipating the blow. But it never came. Instead I heard the voice of an angel coming to my rescue.

"Do not hit her you scumbag." Edward shouted

"What are you going to do about it Cullen?" Mike challenged Edward. As if to prove his point Mike pushed me again. I fell down once again, but this time I landed on my hands with my arms behind my back. I felt my left wrist twist and my arm collapse under the weight of my body without the support my wrist to hold me up.

I whimpered aloud in pain but my whimper could barely be heard over the sickening crunch of Mike's face. Wow. Edward had punched him. To save me. Wow.

It felt like everything happened in slow motion. I saw Mike holding onto his face as he was slowly falling to the ground. Edward was shaking his right hand. The hand he used to punch Mike. I also saw Edward coming closer to me. Bending down towards me with a look of pain splashed across his features.

"Bella honey," Edward asked tenderly, "Are you ok?" he asked while gently caressing my cheek. I nodded my head, but the gesture was barely noticeable. Edward leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'm so glad you are okay." He whispered softly while gently wiping the tears from my cheeks. I looked up into his eyes. The intensity of the emotions I saw there frightened me, but I still felt completely safe with Edward. I gave him a small smile. When he saw my smile, his face instantly broke into the most beautiful crooked smile.

Unfortunately our moment was broken by a groan coming from Mike. I could see anger and aggression flashing across Edwards beautiful face again.

"Bella, I need you to phone security and tell them to come get the scumbag." Edward said as he passed me his phone.

I nodded my head lamely. As I unlocked his phones keypad I was surprised to see a photo of me as his background. The photo was taking long ago. Just before he moved. My long hair was tied in two plats, one on each side of my head, I was smiling at the camera with happiness written all over my face. I can clearly remember that day. It was the day Edward promised me that no matter what we would always be friends. That we belonged together.

Snapping back into reality, I quickly searched his contact list to find the Estate security. I knew phoning them would be more effective than phoning the police. The operator finally picked up after 5 rings. I quickly reported the crime.

Not even 5 minutes later I could hear the voices of the security guards as they made their way up the stairs. They immediately assessed the situation before taking action. They Mike away relieving Edward of the burden. Just as security left, Edwards phone beeped, signalling that Edward had received a SMS. I looked to him for permission to read the message. With a slight nod of his head he followed security out of the room.

I opened the message and read it. What I saw shocked me.

ALL RESIDENTS PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT AN ATTEMPED RAPE HAS OCCURRED. AN INVESTIGATION HAS BEEN LAUNCHED. YOU WILL BE UPDATED WITH NEWS. ESTATE MANAGEMENT

Wow okay. So the Estate Management has already been informed about the incident and they are going to investigate it. I personally don't think it's necessary, but I'd have to speak to Edward about it.

**(For if you guys were wondering, I live in an estate similar to the one they live in in the story. Its known as a gated community with security guards at the gates and they do rounds the whole day to make sure the residents are safe. They management actually do SMS the residents when an incident occurs that threatens the safety of any residents. The other night there was an attempted break-in, and the next morning we received the SMS confirming the incident and stating what action will be taken. We usually also receive letters with a detailed description of the incident.)**

Edward returned after about 3 minutes. I could tell he ran up the stairs to get to me, by the slight panting. He rushed to my side and sank down on the floor next to me. He gently took both my hands, but I flinched as he touched my left hand. The pain in my wrist was starting to flair.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" He asked with clear trepidation.

"My wrist" my voice was raspy but Edward clearly understood. He carefully lifted my wrist and placed a soft kiss on the inside of my wrist. I gave him a weak smile.

"Where else?" He questioned

"Just my wrist." But it didn't look as if Edward believed me as he delicately touched my cheek. It was still faintly red from where Mike slapped me. I turned my head away from Edward, ashamed that he should see me in this state. It was as if he read my mind.

"Bella, don't look away. You did nothing wrong." As he said those words I started sobbing. The realisation just began to sink in. I was almost raped by someone I know. Someone who I thought I could trust. It was the fact that I trusted Mike, or use to trust him, that hurt me the most.

I picked up Edward's phone and handed it too him. He immediately understood what I wanted him to do. Without a word he read the message. I could see his jaw tense up. He looked up at me with a hint of anger in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Bella, how do you feel about this? Do you want to press charges against Mike or what?"

"I don't know." I whispered. Pressing charges was so serious. Mike would forever carry a criminal record with him for one silly drunken mistake. _Does he really deserve that?_

"What about a restraining order?" Edward questioned.

Both options seemed so serious. Did Mike really deserve such drastic action? Didn't I deserve what had happened to me?

* * *

**AN: Okay I know Bella is acting sort of pathetically right now, but she was nearly raped and was actually assaulted in a sense. It's hard for a girl to deal with something like that, especially if it's someone she knows and trusts. Many times victims of rape blame themselves when it's clearly not her fault.**

**I need you guys to help me. Should Bella press charges against Mike, or should she get a restraining order, or should she just leave it and carry on with her life?**

**Review and tell me please :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

Heya guys!! This is another quick update. Probably one of the last quick updates in a while. I promise this AN will not, I repeat NOT be as long as the previous one. I'm still deciding on what actions to take regarding the Mike saga. Anyways, only time will tell…

Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Chapter 18**

**EPoV**

I could see confusion on Bella's beautiful face. I didn't for one minute believe she deserved what had happened to her. All I knew was that Newton deserved to burn in hell. He hurt the most precious thing on this earth, and for that he deserved immense pain and suffering, but I knew Bella was too good to cause him any harm even after what he did to her.

I knew Bella was still struggling with the decision whether or not to press charges against Mike or have a restraining order taken out against him. The Bella I knew and loved would argue that it was too serious. We'd have to speak to the others about it, and consult our parents. But for now all that could wait. I had to get Bella to the hospital first.

"Bella," I said softly while stroking her back. She was still crying against me, and I let her.

"Bella honey," I tried again, "we need to get you to the hospital."

I felt her stiffen under me. She didn't like the hospital. I knew it brought the memories back from when her Grandma Marie died when we were 10. Bella spent hours in the hospital, and she was the one that was in the room when grandma Marie took her last breath. It's a traumatic thing for a ten year old to experience.

"We need to get you to a doctor to make sure your wrist is ok." I said softly.

Bella's voice was raspy as she replied, "I just don't want to stay overnight."

I knew why. She was scared. "Don't worry Bells. They won't keep you overnight, and if they do, I will stay with you. I'm not letting you go." As I said this I strengthened my hold around her to reiterate the meaning of my words.

A few minutes later I decided to get up so that we could get to the hospital. Even though it was close, there was no telling how busy the A&E would be. I gently helped Bella up, and wrapped my arm securely around her small, shaking frame. I held her right arm lightly in my hand to offer a form of support to her hurt wrist. We slowly made our way downstairs. When we finally got outside I noticed that Mike's car was still parked on our drive. I made a mental note to phone the towing services to have his car towed. I helped Bella settle into my Volvo before getting in myself.

I drove slowly to the hospital to make sure the ride was extra smooth for Bella while calling the towing services. I wouldn't want to put her under more stress by having to see mike's car when we got back. Luckily for us the hospital was right across the road as we exited the Estate gate.

I parked the car in the visitors parking lot to ensure the passage to A&E was open in the case of a bigger emergency coming in. I helped Bella out of the car. When she was stable again, Bella grabbed hold of my arm indicating for me to stop.

"Edward please don't tell the doctors what happened." She begged of me. I could tell that she was feeling embarrassed over what had happened to her.

"Bells, you've got to realise that it wasn't your fault. Mike is a scumbag and he deserves to burn in hell for what he did to you. We have to tell the doctors what happened so they can thoroughly examine you." I tried convincing her, but I could see in her eyes she was determined to have it her way. Stubborn even in the face of danger.

"No Edward. We are not telling them what happened. This is my life, and I get to decided."

"Then what do you want to tell them?" I asked exasperatedly

"We can tell them I fell down the stairs."

That was a believable excuse but not entirely convincing. I decided to humour Bella and play along with her. I was sure the doctors wouldn't believe her, and that they would drag the truth from her.

"Ok Bella. We can tell them that."

I saw a grateful smile flutter across her face as she started walking again. I rushed to catch up with her and took her good hand in mine. I promised I wouldn't let go of her, and that was one promise I would definitely not break.

After filling out the forms in the hospital waiting room, we were assigned to a cubicle to wait for a doctor. I sat next to Bella on the bed, holding her right hand firmly in mine. I felt Bella relax as she placed her head on my shoulder. I placed a soft kiss on Bella's hair to show her that I care.

Eventually the doctor arrived and introduced herself as Dr Wienand. She asked a few questions about Bella's previous hospital visits.

"Ms Swan, can you please tell me, how you obtained this injury?" Dr Wienand questioned as she tenderly twisted Bella's wrist. I could see Bella wither as the pain coursed through her body originating from her wrist.

"Mmmm… we'll have to get this x-rayed." Dr Wienand stated as she put Bella's wrist down again. "So tell me Ms Swan, what happened?"

Bella shot me a look which cried out to me to help her. I immediately took action

"Well you see Dr Wienand," I began respectfully, "Bella tripped on the stairs."

"Ms Swan, are you under the influence of alcohol?" Dr Wienand questioned. I was shocked that the doctor could even dare ask Bella something like that.

"No." Bella piped up silently. I squeezed her right hand in mine to show her s sign of support.

"Ms Swan, I won't judge if you have had a drink. I just need to know before I prescribe the medication."

"Dr Wienand." I said firmly. "Bella has not had anything to drink. Can we please get the x-rays done so I can take her home."

I felt Bella relax next to me and lean into me as a sign of appreciation that I saved her from the inquiring doctor. I know the doctor was just doing her job, and so far she was doing a good job, but couldn't she realise that Bella was in a state of shock?

"Okay. Well if you will follow me." The doctor said nonchalantly.

As we reached the x-ray room, the doctor turned to me, "I'm Sorry, Mr…"

"Cullen." I quickly informed her.

"You're not Dr Carlisle Cullen's son are you?" she questioned. I nodded my head in confirmation. "You're father is a brilliant doctor, but I'm sure you know that. Anyways Mr Cullen, I'm afraid you have to wait outside for Ms Swan. I promise you we will take good care of her." Dr Wienand said with a smile.

I was reluctant to let go of Bella. I gave her a small kiss on her cheek as a let go of her hand. As the door closed behind them I immediately started pacing in the corridor. The wait was killing me. I needed to be with Bella. Just then my phone rang.

Without looking at the caller ID, I answered, "Hello"

"Hi son." My dad greeted.

"Hi dad. How are you?"

"I'm good son. You sound a bit tired. Is everything ok?"

I knew I couldn't tell our parents about what happened, At least not yet. It was Bella's place to tell them, and of course I will be right next to her when she does it, but for now I didn't want to place either party under the stress, and anyways, everything was under control here, no need to worry the parent and have them fly back up.

"Nah, I'm good dad. Just had a rough day at school." that part was true at least.

"Well then you must get a good nights rest before trials tomorrow. But Edward, the reason why I'm calling is, I just received a message from the Estate management, and I'm sure you also received it. Is everything okay over there?"

"Yes dad. It's all fine. Rosalie and Emmett went to the rugby and I'm sure Alice told mom that she is on a date with Jasper." I conveniently left myself and Bella out of the equation.

"And Bella?"

"She's upstairs reading." I lied quickly.

"Good. Well son, good night, and we'll see you soon. We're going to try be back in time for you rugby match next weekend."

"Cool dad. Bye." I said before I hung up.

Luckily I ended the call before Bella and Dr Wienand walked out the door. Bella was walking with her head down while Dr Wienand was holding the x-rays up to the light so that she could inspect them for any sign of damage. I immediately sprang forward and grabbed Bella's good hand.

We finally reached the ward again. I helped Bella onto the bed again, but this time I just stood next to her holding her hand tightly in mine. After the doctor was done examining the x-rays she turned to us with a smile on her face.

"Well Ms Swan, it looks like you fractured your wrist, nothing too serious. I'll just bandage it up, and I'm sure you can have Dr Cullen check it out when he comes back."

I was so relieved that my Bella was okay. I immediately turned to her and enveloped her in a tight hug, but I was careful not to hurt her. I watched as Dr Wienand wrapped up Bella's arm. I noticed that Bella's beautiful brown eyes lack its usual vitally and was cast down the whole time. It was a sight that bugged me immensely.

"I've prescribed some pain medication for the night Ms Swan. You can go get your prescription at the hospital pharmacy now." With a small smile we were dismissed.

I helped Bella of the bed and wrapped my arm around her waist as we left the ward. I quickly found the pharmacy and got the pills prescribed to Bella. I assisted Bella into my car again, and out when we got home.

"Bells, you need to eat something before you drink the pills."

She didn't look at me as I said that, but led me to the kitchen. I saw the take-out bags still on the kitchen counter. Suddenly I was ravenously hungry. I dished some up for both of us before heating the plates in the microwave. I made Bella a cup of Rooibos tea with 2 sugars to calm her nerves. She smiled at me gratefully before taking a tiny sip.

I put one plate down in front of her and sat myself down opposite to her.

"Wow Edward. You expect me to eat all of this?" She questioned pointing to the plate of food in front of her.

I smiled. It was the most she had said all night. I felt myself relaxing knowing she was out of danger now.

"Just eat as much as you can Bells."

We ate in silence, but it was a comfortable silence… if you get such a thing. Bella didn't eat much at all, but at least it was better than nothing. After we finished eating I got up and got Bella a glass of water to swallow her pill with. When she was done with the glass water I saw her give a small yawn. I didn't realise how tired she must've been from all the stress.

I rushed over to her side of the table and gently, yet firmly sweeped her into my arms bridal style. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around me. Such a small gesture from her meant so much to me. I was deliriously happy. So much so, that I didn't even feel any of her weight as I carried her up the stairs to our rooms on the third floor. I was dreading the moment where I would have to part with her outside her door.

We finally reached the third floor landing. I walked Bella to her door. Just as I was about to put her down she stopped me.

"Don't." was all she said

"Don't what Bells?" I asked

"Please don't leave me." She said it so softly that I barely heard. "Can I stay with you tonight, please Edward?"

She didn't even have to ask. Obviously the answer is yes.

"Sure honey, let's just go get some pyjama's for you." I stated. I actually felt like doing a victory dance

"No!" She screamed just as I was about to cross the threshold into her room. "I don't want to go in there. Just take me to your room please."

Without protesting I turned around and took her to my room. I put her down on my bed and was just about to leave when she interrupted me again.

"Where are you going?"

I looked at her confused, "I'm going to go get some PJ's for you" I said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world

"No Edward, don't, please don't leave me." She said and I could hear the vulnerability in her voice. She was scared.

"I'm just going across the hall. You will be perfectly safe. I promise." I said while tenderly brushing the back of my fingers across her cheek.

"Edward, I'm scared. Please don't leave me." She begged again, and this time I could see tears welling in her eyes. It broke my heart to see Bella this fragile. At this very moment I could kill Mike Newton with my bare hands.

"Ssshh Bella, it's okay honey. I won't leave. I promise." I comforted her while wrapping my arms around her. Bella's fists was holding onto my shirt keeping me with her. It felt so natural having her in my arms. It felt perfect. "But Bella, what will you sleep in?"

"One of your shirts." She said innocently.

_Man. Does this girl not realise what she is doing to me? _

"Um… okay."

"Good." She said with a faint smile. She slowly let go off my shirt and started getting up of the bed while wiping her eyes.

Bella walked into the bathroom, while I went over to my closet to get her a shirt. I decided to give her one of my practice shirts because the material was soft and would be comfortable to sleep in. And secretly I wanted to see her in a shirt that had my name on. Having her branded in a Cullen shirt was like a dream come true.

I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. I heard Bella call that it was open. I opened the door just a fraction to pass the shirt to her. I turned around and closed the door after she took the shirt from me, allowing her, her privacy. As I waited for Bella to return I took my clothes off leaving myself in my boxers.

I opened some windows to allow fresh air in. It was early autumn now so it was nice and warm at night. I decided to put some calm classical music on. Nothing like some good Chopin Nocturnes to relax us after a stressful day. I grabbed some pillows from my bed, and a blanket from the closet on my way to my couch.

I was busy making a comfortable bed for myself when Bella came in. I heard her shut the bathroom door. I was afraid to turn around and look at her, because the sight of her in my shirt would probably kill me. But I also knew that I had to turn around otherwise it might upset her. So I slowly turned around trying to prolong the inevitable. I felt my breath catch as I saw her in my shirt. It was obviously too big for her. The shirt was drooping of her shoulders and came to about mid-thigh.

She slowly walked over to my couch, and all I could do was watch her. She sat down, but it was only when she started snuggling into the covers when I realised what she was doing. _She was going to sleep on the couch!_

"Uh… Bella, what are you doing?" I asked confusion lacing my tone.

"I'm getting into bed silly." She replied with a light tone.

"No you're not. You're sleeping in the bed. I'm sleeping on the couch." I stated

"I can't Edward. It's your bed, and you need your rest for trials tomorrow. I've already caused you enough trouble tonight."

_Must she be so damn stubborn? _

"Bella, I don't think you quite understand. I will not be sleeping in the bed. You will." I tried to be firm in my answer hoping to get my point across.

"But where will you be sleeping?" she questioned with big eyes

"The couch of course."

"But that will be uncomfortable."

"Bells, honey, you need to relax and just sleep. Just get in the bed okay?"

"No." she said stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest. In this moment she reminded me of a six year old who refuses to eat his veggies.

"So what? Do you want to sleep on the couch?" I challenged

"Yes."

"Well I'm not allowing that." I stated firmly as I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. I put her down and started backing away to get to the couch when I felt some form of resistance. It was Bella's arms. She wouldn't unwrap them from my neck. I tried to pry them off but to no avail.

"Bella. You can let go now."

"No." She pouted as she gave a violent tug and I fell forward onto her. I quickly rolled of her but she still wouldn't let go.

"Edward." I paused waiting for her to finish her sentence, "the bed is big enough for the two of us. We can share."

I just let out and exasperated sigh, but secretly I was rejoicing.

"Fine Bella. I'll stay, but you need to let go so I can get into a comfortable position.

"mmmkay" she said drowsily but she did let go. I moved onto my back, but Bella immediately snuggled into me placing her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, never wanting to let go. I softly kissed the top of her head as I felt her breathing even out.

I've never been so scared in my life, as I was tonight. Just the thought of her being in danger nearly stopped my heart. She was my whole world, whether she realised it or not. Silently I hummed her lullaby to her hoping it would relax her into the realms of a safe dream world.

I eventually drifted into sleep as well. It was still early and I was used to going to bed quite late. I heard the others stumble in later on but I just ignored them. Hopefully they will leave us alone and realise that we were both asleep.

It must've been quite late when I felt Bella get restless. She was kicking and shaking. I immediately woke up, ready to comfort her.

"Ssshh Bella. It's just a nightmare. Everything is okay now." I comforted her. I could feel tears seeping onto my body. _Was she crying in her sleep?_

I sat up with Bella still in my arms, hoping she would wake up in the process, but she was still shaking uncontrollably in my arms. I kissed her hair while trying to soothe her. I felt her grip onto my shoulders tightly while she was still shaking.

"Edward?" Her voice was raspy and she questioned whether I was there or not.

"I'm here Bella. Always." With those words I felt her relax in my arms and drift back into sleep.

After a while when I knew that Bella was in deep sleep again, I moved us down the bed so that I could get into a comfortable position for sleep. I fell asleep with my thoughts filled with a future of me and Bella. Together.

I heard a knock on the door that was demanding my return to consciousness. I chose to ignore it. But I couldn't ignore the following words:

"What the hell is going on here?!"

**Oooohhhh… so who do you think walked in on them?? **

**Review and let me know!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

**Hey Guys!!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me. I'm glad to see most of you guys guessed right as to who interrupted their sleep. I won't keep you in 'suspense' much longer. I apologise for this chapter, but I promise its building up to something good!**

**Hope you enjoy it!!**

**BPoV**

"What the hell is going on here?!"

I was being violently ripped from an extremely peaceful sleep. I felt so relaxed, so safe… I felt an arm tighten around me. Weird. That's when I recalled last night. Mike. And Edward rescuing me, and taking care of me. Edward. _He's so perfect…_

_Shit!! I'm in his bed… but it's so nice_

I felt the covers of the bed being violently tugged from my body.

"I asked what the hell is going on here!" Emmett yelled again. I felt Edward sit up behind me.

"Emmett, it's not what it looks like." Edward tried arguing but those words weren't exactly tactful.

"It's exactly what it looks like Cullen. You took advantage of my sister even after you PROMISED you wouldn't!" I could tell Emmett was livid.

I think maybe it's time for me to intervene. "Geez Emmett. Could you calm down?"

"No Isabella. I do NOT think I can calm down. Do you think I like finding my sister and my supposed best friend in bed. Half-naked?"

Oops. I forgot about that little detail. Without needing to look down I remembered I was in one of Edwards shirts and he was only in a pair of boxers. Well it covered all the vital parts so I don't see why Emmett got so worked up over it.

"Wow Emmett. I can understand if you think something like that of me, but honestly, Bella? Your own sister? You should know better. Bella is not that kind of girl."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't put anything past you Cullen." Emmett argued, "We all know your reputation."

That was enough! I got up out of Edwards arms and stoop up face-to-face with my moronic, over-protective giant of a brother. "Look Emmett. Just accept our word for it, nothing happened. I would never lie to you about something like this. Just relax and get ready for trials. We'll speak about this later. I promise."

"Why do you think I'm here? I came to get this idiot!"

"Okay calm down Emmett. Go downstairs, I'm coming now, then I'll make you some breakfast."

Luckily he left. I think it was the promise of food the swayed him to leave. Honestly he can be such a drama queen. I then turned around to face Edward.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry for what happened. I should've slept on the couch."

"No Edward. Everything is fine. I asked you to sleep with me, and you don't need to feel sorry about anything." I gave him a genuine smile, but I noticed he struggled to return it. I could see that he was still feeling guilty about what just happened.

"Edward, honestly, relax. I'm going downstairs now to make some breakfast. I suggest you go shower, and get ready for trials."

"Um, Bella, you're wearing my shirt."

I looked at him confused for a minute, then I realised I was wearing his practice shirt. Oops. He's need this for trials today. "Oh… okay. Let me just go put something on quick and then I'll return it." With that I rushed out of the room not giving Edward a chance to respond. Gosh I'm sooooo embarrassed.

I quickly ran across the hall to my room. I walked straight to my closet trying to ignore my bed and all the memories that were sure to come. I grabbed some clothes that would be suitable for a day at the paper, and ran to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. I took a quick shower getting rid of the lingering hospital smell. I didn't want to waste time changing now so I just put my bathrobe on, and grabbed Edward's shirt. I had to go return his shirt. When I entered his room, I found him still sitting on the bed. I chucked the shirt at him and he caught it reflexively.

"Edward go shower now. You're going to be late." I chastised.

With a dazed look on his face he got up and walked to his bathroom. I saw him life the shirt up to his face, almost as if he was smelling it. Weird…

I dashed back to my room and quickly got dressed and blow dried my hair. I then carefully made my way down the stairs to go make the boys some breakfast. I got to the kitchen to find Emmett already seated at the table with a knife and fork in his hand.

"Okay Emmett. Calm down. It's going to be a while still." I quickly turned around and opened the fridge. After surveying the contents I decided on scrambled eggs and bacon. Quick and easy.

I quickly got the bacon to sizzle before I popped 4 slices of toast into the toaster. Then I quickly scrambled the 12 eggs and cooked those while tending to the bacon. As the toast popped up I quickly placed it in the rack, and then put another 4 slices in. After I finished the eggs I put it in a serving bowl, and set it on the table. The bacon finished next and I followed the same process as with the eggs. Serving bowl, then table. When the toast was all done, I put the rack on the table, with some butter and jams. I just finished pouring 4 glassed of juice when Edward and Jasper walked in.

Edward looked… hot. There are no other words to describe it. Seeing the guy of your dreams wearing the same shirt as you wore half an hour ago is kinda… hot. Jasper looked ready for a day at the paper.

"Smells good Bella." Jasper commented as he took a seat next to Emmett. Leaving me next to Edward, not that I minded.

While the boys were eating I packed Emmett and Edward some food and drinks for at trials. I put a few bottles of water and Energade into a cooler bag with some jelly babies to munch on. I then sat at the table and watch them finish their breakfast while I ate a slice of toast with strawberry jam.

After a silent breakfast, the boys were ready to leave. Edward gave me a tight hug and whispered in my ear to be safe, Emmett on the other hand nearly attacked me.

"Bella don't think I've forgotten. I want an explanation when we get back."

"Yes dad." I mocked. Honestly nothing happened. Well nothing that he thinks happened.

"Are you ready Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Sure let me just go grab my bag and iPod from my room."

"Okay cool. I'll meet you downstairs in my car. We can drive together since we're both going to the same place." That's the sweet thing about Jasper. He is really caring and considerate which makes him so perfect for Alice.

My morning at the paper was quite uneventful. All I had to do was play messenger girl. The most exciting part was probably when I received an SMS from Edward.

Hey Bells

How are you? Are you okay? Are you safe?

I miss you

-E

It was short yet so sweet and caring. He was really trying to make me feel better after what happened last night. I quickly typed a reply.

Yes Mr Captain, I'm fine. You go play some rugby now.

See you soon!

-B

I honestly didn't know what to say. I wanted to thank him for being so amazing and tell him I miss him as well, but I didn't know how. I got another SMS from Edward shortly afterwards.

I think the team is going to be brilliant next week. Remember school colours are red and green;-)

Be safe!

-E

Oops. With all the action from last night I forgot about the stupid bet. _Can't he let it go?_

I quickly ran over to Mrs Jackson to say that I wouldn't be able to come in next Saturday to help. She accepted my apology and told me to be a normal teenager for once. Whatever that means.

So it was settled then. Whether I win or loose the bet I will be at next weeks match. But I would probably loose the bet with my rotten luck. Next Saturday I would be embarrassing myself in front of the entire school as well as the opposing school, and Edward. The latter was probably the most daunting of all.

Eventually the time came for me to leave. I was sad to leave because I love watching the newspaper be put together, but I was also happy because it meant I would see Edward again. When we got home I saw Emmett's Pajero in the drive. _Awesome. He's going to want to talk now. _

Another strange sight was Edward pacing the length of the porch. As soon as Jasper parked the car Edward was by my side opening the door for me. He helped me out being careful of my wrist. He pulled me into a tight hug, and I felt him relax against me. _Almost as if he was relieved to have me in his arms…_

"I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried about you and I missed you so much." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I was saved from answering by Emmett.

"Oi! Get your hands off her!" Reluctantly Edward let go, but I grabbed onto his hand, needing to feel the reassurance that only he could offer me. The strange thing was, Edward and I suddenly depended on each other, well at least I was depending on him, but did that mean we were friends? Were we more than friends? I really didn't know what was going on between us, but for now, all that mattered was that Edward was here, with me.

"We need to talk." Emmett reminded us.

"I think it's best if everyone is present for what we have to say." Edward said, "Are Rosalie and Alice here?"

"Someone call us?" The pixie shouted from her bedroom window. Typical Alice. _She and Rosalie were watching this whole time. Obviously Emmett told Rosalie what he found this morning, and she obviously told Alice who is never going to let me live this down…_

"Come down. We need to talk." I called up to Alice

Edward, Jasper and I followed Emmett into the house. We all gathered in the lounge. I sat on the love seat with Edward, while Emmett and Rosalie hogged the couch leaving the wingbacks to Alice and Jasper, but Alice decided to forgo the chair and plonked herself down in Jasper's lap. He looked all too happy to have her there.

"We have some news for you guys," Edward began. "But not the kind you might be expecting." He added as he looked towards Rosalie and Alice's hopeful faces.

I could see the others glance around with confused expressions. I leaned towards Edward and whispered in his ear, "Please will you do the talking. I'm not ready yet."

He squeezed my hand in acknowledgement before he started the whole sordid tale.

"Last night after you guys left to go on your dates, I decided to go get some Chinese for Bella and myself. I left without telling her because I wanted to surprise her." At this he gave me a sheepish grin and I just nudged his shoulder to continue while I could feel myself blush at his confession.

"So when I got back I noticed a strange car in the drive and I thought maybe Bella invited a friend over or something. So I went to go look for them to tell them the food was here, but I couldn't find them downstairs so when I started going up the stairs I heard voices and the one was distinctly male. It made me so jealous to know there was some other guy with her." I immediately blushed at this. _Why would Edward get jealous?_

"So when I got to the third floor I heard Bella's voice and she sounded really scared and that made me angry. I walked into her room to see Newton there forcing himself onto her."

I interrupted Edward here. "Long story short, Mike tried to rape me, and Edward saved me."

I could see the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. Jasper was holding onto Alice tightly almost as if he was scared that the same might happen to her. Rosalie was crying while Emmett looked like he had just seen a ghost. I've never seen him so pale. That was usually my trademark colour.

"So that explains the SMS then." Jasper was the first to respond.

"Yeah. Edward made me call security to take Mike away while he was busy beating the shit out of him."

"Where is that no good piece of shit now?" Emmett demanded.

"We don't know." Edward answered, "But I can promise you he will never get near Bella again."

"Damn straight he won't. Next time I see him I will castrate him." Emmett threatened. I don't think he was joking. He looked pretty serious to me.

"What happened then Bella? What happened to your wrist?" Alice asked.

"Well Mike pushed me and I fell on my wrist. It's fractured or something. After security took Mike away, Edward took me to the hospital and then we came back here and went to bed."

"Geez Bella. That's quite hectic. Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just surprised you know?"

"Yeah Bella we get it, but why were you in Edward's bed?" Alice asked

"Honestly? Well I was scared. I mean Mike attacked me in my room and I was scared that the memories might come back you know so I just wanted to escape it all and feel safe." Emmett still didn't look very pleased with this explanation.

"Bella but why did you and Edward sleep in the same bed?" Emmett asked.

"Because I was scared you idiot! And Edward wanted to sleep on the couch but I needed him near me just to feel safe you know?"

"No I don't." Rosalie smacked Emmett as he said that.

"Don't be so insensitive! She's been through hell. You can trust her that nothing happened." Rosalie scolded Emmett. Well at least he listens to someone.

For the next hour we speculated about what happened to Mike after security took him away. So far they haven't told us anything. The girls wanted to make sure that I was okay. We all decided it would be best to wait until all our parents are here before we told them so that we don't worry them unnecessarily. What we didn't decide was what was going to happen to Mike. I personally felt we should wait until our parents are back, and then ask them. They are adults and will know what the best course of action to take is. I didn't exactly want to have a huge court case or something because that will cost a lot, and it will waste a lot of time. And I honestly think Mike made a mistake and if we press charges or something it's going to be on his record forever and its not going to look good.

We decided to just have a relaxed Saturday evening at home. Us girls would have a girls night and the boys could do whatever they want. I could tell that Edward didn't really want this which confused me. It was almost as if he wanted to be with me the whole time but it's not like were friends so I don't get it.

Alice, Rosalie and I all went upstairs to Alice's room to watch DVD's while the boys stayed downstairs and played XBox. After watching the first movie, The Notebook, we were bored so I decided to ask them about their dates the previous night.

"So guys," I started, "how were your dates last night?"

Alice went first. She told us of how Jasper took her to La Madeleine and how perfect dinner was. Afterwards they went for a walk down by the brook, and the bridge where I fell of the other day. She explained their kiss in detail and told us of how perfect Jasper was. I think she used the word perfect to explain everything, so I guess her date was… Perfect.

Rosalie and Emmett had a different kind of date. They went to the rugby at Loftus where they watched the Bulls and the Sharks play, and according to Rosalie, it was "epic". Afterwards they went for a quick bite to eat at News Café before they hit the dance floor at Drop Zone. So it at least sounds like they had fun as well.

Both dates were perfect for the girls. Alice needed something more subdued for her crazy, fun attitude and Jasper chose well. It was classy yet fun. Emmett chose the perfect date for Rosalie, indulging in her love of sports and girly stuff like dancing. I'm so happy for both my best friends. They deserved to be so deliriously happy.

"So Bella," Alice said. From the tone of her voice, I could tell she wanted to ask me something.

"What Ali?" I asked

"Are you and Edward like together now?"

Huh?? Together??

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"Don't act stupid. Are you guys like going out now?" Rosalie stated.

"Um… no?"

"No!" They both shouted. I looked at them with a clear confused expression on my face. _What are they talking about?_

"How can you guys not be together? He doesn't even want to let you out of his sight!" Rosalie cried in outrage!

"He is in so deep its actually scary." Alice commented.

_What are they talking about?_

**EPoV**

After the girls left I couldn't quite settle down. I needed Bella near me to know she was safe. I kept bouncing my foot in nervousness. I needed to see her…

"Geez Edward. Calm down. Go upstairs and check on her if you're worrying so much. But I can assure you she is fine. Rosalie will take down any guy." Jasper tried to calm me, but it obviously didn't work.

I decided to take his advice and go upstairs to check on her. As I got to Alice's room I heard voices from the inside. I didn't want to go in and interrupt them. I decided to stay outside for just a little while, just to hear her dulcet voice.

"_So Bella," I heard Alice say with an obvious questioning tone._

"_What Ali?" Bella asked_

"_Are you and Edward like together now?"_

I wish…

"_What do you mean?" Bella questioned_

"_Don't act stupid. Are you guys like going out now?" Rosalie asked with annoyance. _

"_Um… no?" Bella sounded unsure as she said this._

"_No!" Both Rosalie and Alice shouted at the same time. What is up with them?_

"_How can you guys not be together? He doesn't even want to let you out of his sight!" Rosalie said. _

"_He is in so deep its actually scary." Alice commented._

Oh shit. They know. I needed to tell Bella soon. And I have to tell her about EnigmaticComposer. Though I don't think she'll take that too badly…

After that I went back downstairs. I didn't feel like speaking to Emmett and Jasper for the rest of the night. Alice and Rosalie's questions bothered me.

_Are we really acting like a couple?_

Yes. Was the obvious answer. And I knew I wanted to be a couple.

Bella and Edward. Edward and Bella. Together.

**Okay. So now Edward has realised its about time to tell Bella about him being EnigmaticComposer and he believes she won't take it too bad. But I can't help but wonder…**

**So I honestly don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter because I haven't even started with it yet. But hopefully it will be soon, by that I mean within the next two weeks. The reason why my updates are taking so long is because I'm at the most important part of my school career and I really need to study now, so even though we finish classes this week I spend all my time studying. I really want to get straight A's for my final exams and for that I need to study. The only subjects that I don't need to study for are my two languages(English and Afrikaans) but I really need to study maths and biology.**

**Have a good week!**

**Ps. Don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Hey!!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated but as I said in the last chapter, I'm busy writing my finals so I should be studying. This is a fairly long chapter to make up for the long delay! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't kill me for it. Remember, I have a plan (well sort off…)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I received some awesome reviews. They really mean a lot to me, and I love hearing your opinions and what you think of the story. You guys are the BEST!!**

**Anyways… just enjoy it! :-)**

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight._

**BPoV**

On Sunday morning I woke with a few kinks in my back. Sleeping on the floor in Alice's room was girlie-night tradition but it was never any good for my back. Rosalie and Alice always hogged the bed, so there was little chance for me to even have a comfortable night's sleep.

Alice was already awake by the time I got up.

"Finally you're awake!" Alice chirped. Damn she was cheery in the morning.

"Yeah." I yawned

"So Rosalie and I are going shopping. Are you coming?"

"You're actually giving me a choice?"

"Yeah, I though I'd go easy on you today since you went with us last week before the dance."

"Wow Alice. I never thought I'd see the day you would willing let me out of a shopping trip. Thanks."

"So you're not coming?"

"Nope." I said while popping the 'p'. Suddenly I was giddy with happiness and excitement. I really didn't feel like shopping today.

"So what are you going to do then?" Alice inquired

"I'm probably just going to read. Hey have you guys finished writing the play?"

"Of course. We finished on Friday already. We just need to edit it tonight and print it."

"That's good."

Just then Rosalie entered the bedroom, dressed and ready for a day spent at the mall. It was then that I noticed Alice was also already dressed, so I decided to take my leave. I got up off the floor, with my back killing me. Alice and Rosalie followed me downstairs to the kitchen. They each grabbed a granola bar and left taking Rosalie's BMW.

I walked over to the fridge and stretched my arms up as I surveyed the contents. I was happily looking at the selection of yogurts when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I let out a squeal before I turned around and saw Edward's sparkling emerald eyes looking at me. I immediately blushed as I realised I was still dressed in my pyjama's.

"Good Morning Bells." He said with a smooth voice.

"Morning." I croaked out. Damn I sounded like a frog compared to him.

"So how did you sleep?" he asked while his one arm unwrapped itself from my waist and started playing with a strand of hair.

"Like hell."

He looked at me with what I could only call concern before asking, "How so?"

"Alice's floor isn't exactly the most comfortable place you know."

"There's always place for you in my bed." Edward replied without missing a beat. I just raised my eyebrow at him.

"Shit Bella. That's not what I meant. I meant that you know if you're scared or something you know, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." He suddenly had a nervous expression on his face.

"Mmmm… ok." I replied nonchalantly. I stepped out of the comfortable embrace of his arms and turned back to the fridge. I grabbed two cups of strawberry yogurt, remembering that strawberry was his favourite flavour as a kid. I walked over to the drawer and took out two spoons. I handed him a cup of yogurt and a spoon before sitting down at the table.

"So where's Emmett and Jasper?"

Edward looked up from his yoghurt and answered my question, "They're playing golf."

"Why aren't you playing?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Oh."

"Where's Alice and Rosalie?"

"Shopping."

"Why aren't you shopping?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Oh."

We finished our breakfast in silence. I decided to go upstairs and get ready for the day. As I got in my room my phone rang. I looked at caller ID and noticed it was Rene.

"Hey mom!" I answered cheerfully. We hadn't spoken in quite a while.

We spent about 20minutes on the phone just catching up. I opted not to tell her about what happened Friday night because I knew that would just make her stress unnecessarily. It sounded like they were having a good time without us kids. According to Rene the course was very informative and they learnt a lot and that "the new skills they were acquiring was sure to make their business a raging success."

After the call I showered and got dressed in a bikini. I covered it up with a pair of khaki shorts. I grabbed my iPod and my copy of _Ps, I love you. _

I walked downstairs careful not to trip. As I walked through the TV Room I noticed the TV was blaring but there was no one watching. Some cricket match was on. Seemed like South Africa was playing against India. I just ignored the match and went outside. I settled into one of the lounge chairs by the pool under an umbrella.

I turned my iPod on and selected my favourite playlist. The first song that played was The Dance by aKING. I loved this song and was blissfully rocking out to it. I spent a few hours lying by the pool. When I got hot I decided to cool of in the pool. I got up and got a towel and put it next to the pool. I put my iPod on the table a safe distance away from the pool so that it wouldn't get wet, before stripping of my shorts.

I dived into the pool immediately feeling refreshed as the cold water lapped at my body. I swam a few laps before I just played in the water for a while. Feeling relaxed and cooled down I got out of the pool and dried myself off. I put my shorts back on and collected my stuff before heading back inside.

I was heading towards the kitchen planning on whipping up a salad for Edward and myself when I heard the sound of the piano. In an almost deja vu like state I walked towards the lounge. Once there I caught Edward's eye. He immediately stopped playing and looked at me with a sheepish grin.

"Don't stop on my account." I said

"No it's okay." He said with an almost guilty expression. _Weird…_

"Play me something." I requested

"Bella, I need to…" His sentence was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. The expression on his face was one of relief. _Strange. _

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked as we both walked towards the door.

"No. you?"

"No." I said as Edward opened the door.

Standing on the doorstep was the one person I didn't feel like seeing.

Tanya. _Just great. NOT!_

**EPoV**

_Great… what does bitchface want?_

"Hey guys!" Tanya greeted with her irritating, annoying and scratchy nasal voice.

"Hey Tanya." Bella greeted. I noticed that her tone was somewhat lacking enthusiasm. I got the distinct feeling that Bella liked Tanya about just as much as I liked her which was close to zero.

Pushing past us and into the house, Tanya kept up with the small talk. "So how are you guys? How has your weekend been?"

"Nice" I replied in a dry tone. I looked at Bella, who looked at me with pleading eyes sending a clear message that she wanted Tanya out of here as soon as possible. I personally couldn't agree more.

"So what were you guys doing before I so kindly graced you with my presence?"

I didn't know how to answer her insipid question. I was so close to telling Bella my secret about being EngimaticComposer and confessing my feelings to her when Tanya interrupted.

"Just talking." I replied.

"Ooooh! Exciting! What about?"

"Not much." Bella replied.

"Really? Isn't there like so much you guys should be talking about?"

_What was this deranged bitch talking about?_

"Yes. Is there a reason why you're here Tanya?" _Or do find pleasure in ruining my and Bella's day? I mentally added._

"Well actually yes. I'm here to ask Bella something."

"Ask away." Bella said.

Tanya was still aimlessly ambling through the house. Eventually she entered the lounge and came to a sudden stop. I don't think Bella was watching where she was going because she walked right into me. I immediately turned around and steadied her, while keeping an arm wrapped around her waist. Tanya observed all this with a strange look on her face.

"So is this the reason why you didn't tell me Bella?" Tanya sneered

"Huh?" both Bella and I so eloquently replied.

"You wanted to keep him for yourself!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked the stupid bitch.

"Shut up Eddie. This is between me and that lying cow."

_She did not just insult Bella and call me Eddie all in the same breath! This bitch is going down!_

"Look Tanya. I don't care what you want but you have to leave now. You have no right to come to my house and insult Bella. So please leave." I tried not to shout but I don't know how successful I was.

"You are so pathetic Edward sticking up for her. Tell me Bella, how did you get Eddie boy so whipped? You obviously put out or something. It's just a pity Eddie is so blind, because he clearly doesn't realise there is so much better out there."

"Tanya leave. NOW!" I shouted. I don't care about control anymore. But no one, and I mean no one is going to insult My Bella like that and get away with it. If she were a guy I probably would've had him lights out by now. _Lucky for her though, her birth certificate categorised her as female._

"What Edward? Don't you like the fact that I figured out your little secret?" Tanya taunted.

"Look Tanya. I don't know what's going on here, or what you need to tell me, or why you even came, but I think it's best if you leave. Edward clearly doesn't want you here."

"Oh Bella, stop being such a lick-arse. Are you scared Edward will dump your ass when he realises how pathetic you truly are? Tanya ridiculed Bella, "Did you threaten his manhood or something that he is now with you when he so OBVIOUSLY wrote that piece of music for ME!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bella questioned. I could see from the expression on her face, that she was confused and hurt by what Tanya (or The Bitch as I prefer to call her) said.

"Bella don't act dumb. I asked you to find out who EngimaticComposer is, and instead of telling me like a good minion should you keep it to yourself so you can have MY guy! And yes I know who EnigmaticComposer is, and I came here to prove my theory!"

"Tanya I really, truly and honestly don't know who EnigmaticComposer is!" Bella cried indignantly.

"Did you really think I'm that stupid Bella! How many guys in our school has the initials E.C?!"

Luckily Tanya left after that little bomb. She slammed the front door on her way out, while Bella looked on with a confused expression on her beautiful face.

**BPoV**

_Did you really think I'm that stupid Bella! How many guys in our school has the initials E.C?!_

Tanya's parting phrase was running around in my head. EC? Who had the initials EC?

_Eric? No, his surname is Yorkie._

_There's that guy with the surname Crowley, but isn't his name Tyler?_

"Edward, whose surname is Crowley?"

Before answering Edward looked at me with the most vulnerable face ever. _Does he feel guilty about something? Nah…_

"Tyler. Tyler Crowley."

_Ok, so it's not him, and it's not Eric. Who has the initials EC?_

_I wonder if Edward knows. Oh.My.God!!_

_Edward._

_As in Edward Cullen._

_As in EC._

I cannot believe he deceived me like that! What a jerk! Does he find some kind of sick satisfaction from deceiving me like that! The bloody nerve of him!

"This is a new low Edward. Even for you!" I said with venom before walking away.

_EnigmaticComposer my ass!!_

"Bella wait! Bella please!" I could hear Edward plead.

I was not going to give in to his feeble attempts at explaining himself! He lied to me after I repeatedly begged him to tell me who he really is! _Why couldn't he just tell me? Do I really mean that little to him?_

When I finally reached my room I slammed the door shut and collapsed on my bed. Tears wreaked through my body. I don't understand why I was crying. Especially over some player like Edward! But the truth is, that this deception hurt more than what Mike could ever do to me. I never thought Edward would stoop this low. Doesn't he value our friendship? Or the friendship we once had?

I spent the rest of the day locked up in my room. I knew Edward was sitting outside my door, because I could hear muted conversation on the other side. From time-to-time Alice would some up and check on us. She even tried coaxing me from my room but I was not going out there if _he _was still there, and he refused to move.

Eventually Emmett came up. I quite enjoyed that.

"Cullen I warned you!"

"Emmett please." Edward begged.

"No Edward! I told you repeatedly NOT to hurt my little sister and what have you done? You have her in there crying! Does that make you feel good? Do you feel like a man? You don't deserve her, so don't come to me with that bullshit story that you like her!"

WHAT?! Did Emmett just say Edward likes me? Me Bella Swan?

"Emmett please," Edward's voice was defeated. I could hear the pain in his voice, but more than that I could feel his pain. It was so real to me and it killed me that he was suffering like that. "Please Emmett. You don't understand. I need Bella. She means, she means everything to me."

Never in my life have I heard Edward sound so crushed. Not even the day he told me they were moving.

At nine that evening I decided to finally leave my room. Truth is, I was starving and seriously needed food to prevent myself from starving to death. So I quietly opened my door hoping Edward wouldn't still be there. But to no avail. There he was. The moment he heard my door move, he jumped up and held the door open for me.

"Please Bella, let me just explain to you." He begged once again.

"Look Edward. I'm really hungry, so I'm not in the mood for this conversation right now. Please can we talk some other time?"

"Can I come downstairs with you and then explain it all to you?"

"Whatever."

When we entered the kitchen the other four looked up with surprised faces. Alice gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head at her, and she subtly ushered everyone out of the kitchen, but not before Emmett gave Edward a warning look.

I saw some leftover food from the braai (Barbeque) the others had. I got two plated from the cupboard and started dishing up for both of us. While the food was in the microwave, Edward poured us both a glass of Coke.

We ate in dead silence.

The food tasted like sandpaper. The coke tasted like varnish. I hated not being able to speak to Edward. It killed me that he lied to me.

**EPoV**

I couldn't take the silence anymore. I wanted to kill myself for making her cry. I could see that her beautiful brown eyes were rimmed by red from the tears she shed. Because of me.

"Bella I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For lying to you." Before she could interrupt me I held my hand up signalling to her to give me the opportunity to explain to her. "I am EnigmaticComposer, but Bella, please understand, I never meant to lie to you or deceive you, or keep secrets from you."

"But you did Edward. And you know what's the worst? Everyone is going to know about this!"

"Bella, that was never my intention. I never intended for anyone to hear your lullaby but you. I sent it to you under a pseudonym, because I was afraid of rejection. I never meant for you to publish it with the school paper, although I am flattered, I just wrote that piece for you, and I only ever wanted you to hear it. Not the entire school."

"Why?"

I was confused. "Why what Bella?"

"Why did you compose it for me?"

"Isn't it obvious Bella? I'm hopelessly addicted to you. You are everything to me."

"But you hate me?" She sounded so weak when she said this. How can anyone hate her? She was so pure, so beautiful, so generous, loving, caring and just perfect.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you Bella. I need you in my life."

"But why Edward? Why couldn't you just tell me how you felt? Why did you have to go ruin everything by sending the composition to me under a pseudonym?" I could see tears in her eyes, and it killed me.

"I didn't know how to tell you. You were so mad at me that night. I wrote it after the school dance. I realised that night while we were dancing that I needed you in my life and that without you I would never truly be the real me, because only you really know me."

For a long time there was silence between us. I could see that Bella was thinking. I so desperately wanted her to forgive me, and to let me be apart of her life once again.

"Bella, please don't be mad at me."

With a huge sigh, Bella looked up and finally answered me. "Look Edward, I'm not mad at you, I just need space. I need time to think. I just need space for the next couple of days." As she said that she got up from the table and left the kitchen.

I was stunned. So she wasn't mad at me but she didn't want to speak to me either. That's an improvement, _At least I think it is…_

Monday at school was torturous. I hated every minute of it. Tanya kept trying to throw herself at me, and I wanted nothing to do with her. Bella ignored me, which was pretty normal behaviour for us. But she also didn't look happy. There was no life in her eyes, and it killed me knowing it was my fault.

During English class, Alice handed the script to Ms Riley. Ms Riley said she would edit the script that day, and then on Tuesday, we'd each receive a copy so that we can practice our lines for the auditions which were to be held on Wednesday, and then on Thursday she would announce the cast, and the we'd then have the weekend to learn our lines for our first practice on Monday.

Biology was the worst. Bella ignored me like a brick wall. It was as if I didn't exist to her. This was worse than her being mad at me. At least I knew that if she were mad at me, she would at least feel some emotion towards me, but at this moment there was no emotion there.

After school, couch Clapp announced the new squad. I was captain, and Emmett was vice. Things were kind of awkward between us. The rest of the team was well selected and I knew that we would pummel the opposition on Saturday.

After practice Emmett came to me, and told me that I'd better get my shit together and make Bella happy again, or I would have to answer to him. And for once I was actually scared, because I knew the big guy never joked when it came to Bella. She was his sister and he would do anything in his power to protect her.

Luckily for my sake and Bella's sake, Mike was not at school. Word was that he decided to do home schooling, because he couldn't cope with the pressure of normal school. Bull shit. He knew that if he showed his face here today, I would rearrange it for him, and I know Emmett and Jasper would be more than happy to assist.

All in all, this was probably one of the worst days I've ever had at school. And to be quite honest, at home it wasn't much better. Bella still wouldn't talk to me. Not even my own sister would speak to me. No one would for that matter.

Emmett obviously didn't speak to me because I hurt his little sister.

Rosalie didn't speak to me because Bella was one of her best friends, and because she was Emmett's girlfriend and she was showing her loyalty by allying with him.

Alice wasn't speaking to me, because Bella was one of her best friends. _So much for family loyalty…_

And Jasper obviously wasn't speaking to me either, because of Alice and he and Emmett had a budding friendship.

But I actually preferred it this way. I didn't deserve to speak to anyone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Okay… Edward is a but depro.**

**So about the next update. Don't expect it anytime soon. It will only be up in a month's time. I PROMISE to have Chapter 21 up anytime between 20 – 24 November. **

**Please please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey all!! Thanks for waiting so patiently for this update and thank you for all the awesome reviews!!**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all

**Okay!! Here it is… **

**Chapter 21**

**BPoV**

I hate Tuesdays! Especially Tuesdays when we have meetings with Tanya to discuss the next issue of the school paper. I HATE TUESDAYS!

Ok. Now that I'm done with my ranting I can carry on with my life.

These past two days at school has been pure torture. I haven't been able to even look in Edward's direction, because I just feel so embarrassed! I mean how can Tanya – with an IQ somewhere in the low twenties – figure it out before me!

But another thing, why didn't I figure it out? All the clues were there, and it was so damn obvious! I mean, lets examine the facts:

Edward's initials are EC, and if you look at the pseudonym EnigmaticComposer, it makes sense.

I know Edward plays the piano, I mean I've heard him, and he is brilliant, just like EnigmaticComposer.

The things that EnigmaticComposer spoke about during our conversations that we had, suits Edward's personality.

And worst of all, EnigmaticComposer even called himself EC as in Edward Cullen!

But the only thing I don't get, was why EnigmaticComposer, or should I say, Edward, kept on asking me questions about love and whether or not I have ever experienced love and all that jazz. But why couldn't Edward just tell me it was him? If he wrote the lullaby for me like he claims he did, why couldn't I just tell him? How was I supposed to figure out I'm his angel?

O.M.W!!! I am his angel! What does that even mean? Does that mean that he likes me? Well he did say that I am everything to him, and that he needs me in his life, and if I'm completely honest with myself, I need him just as much. I haven't spoken to him since Sunday, and I miss him so much it actually hurts, but I didn't want to be weak. I know I want Edward, and he wants me, but I'm not ready for a relationship. _I wish I was…_

"Yo! Earth to Bella!"

Huh? Did someone call me? When I looked up my eyes immediately met Tanya's furious gaze. Oops. "What?"

"So are you doing the expose?"

Huh? What is she talking about? Maybe I shouldn't have gotten distracted by thoughts of Edward. But how can I not?

Snap out of it Bella! FOCUS!

"What expose?"

"The one exposing your lover-boy." Tanya sneered. _Oooh… do I detect a hint of jealousy?_

"What could you possibly want to expose about Edward?" _please please tell me this is a joke!_

"Gee I dunno," Tanya replied in an extremely sarcastic tone, "Maybe the front page headline can read something like: 'The man behind Edward Cullen' and then the sub-heading can be something like: 'Edward Cullen, the beloved fly-half or closet concert pianist? Bella Swan investigates not only the many aspects to his personality but also the very make-up of him.'"

BITCH!!!

"Look Tanya! You know nothing about Edward! If you want an expose on Edward, do it yourself, but I can tell you this much, you have a snowball's chance in hell of succeeding!"

"You don't seem to understand Bella darling, I am the editor of this paper and I'm telling you to write and expose on Edward Cullen. Do you understand?"

What the hell? I'm not doing that to Edward! He doesn't deserve it. But I'll just agree with Tanya to get her to shut up. "Yes"

I stood up, grabbed my bag from the floor and headed for the door.

"I'm not finished yet!" Tanya shrieked.

"Well, guess what! I am!" And I stormed out of there. Stupid Cow!

Just then my phone rang.

"What!"

"Geez Bella, calm down, it's only me." Rosalie answered.

"Sorry Rose. I'm just a bit angry."

"I hear so. Anyways come to my house OK. Don't go to the Cullen's."

"Um… okay" I said just as she hung up.

Well I guess it's off to the Hale residence. When I got to Rosalie's house, I was awed by the sheer splendour of the mansion. Rosalie really had a stunning house. But as per usual, I didn't have a lot of time to admire the house before Rose stormed out and pushed me up the stairs towards her bathroom.

"Shower. You have 20 minutes then I'm doing your hair."

"Yes Boss." And here I thought Alice was the pushy one. Clearly it's Rose.

After my shower Rose attacked me with the straightener, and a plethora of beauty products. As soon as she finished my hair and make-up she pushed me toward the closet where an outfit was waiting for me on a hanger. Silently I took and got dressed. I decided it's better not to argue with Rose, as she is clearly on a mission.

Eventually we were both ready and we made our way downstairs. As Rose made her way down the drive I decided it was time to ask her what's going on.

"Um, Rose, not that I don't appreciate this, but what's going on?"

"We're going out Bella."

"What about Alice."

"She's keeping the front at her house. I don't want the boys to know we're going out."

"Why not?"

"They will worry unnecessarily. Especially Edward. He will probably come with if he realises you are not within a two meter radius of him"

"Oh. So what is Alice telling them?"

"She told them we are having a girls night, and that they are not to disturb us under any condition. Or else…"

"Oh. Okay. Well what are we doing then?"

"We're going to dinner now, then we're going out."

"Out where?"

"Clubbing."

"On a school night?"

"Oh chill will you Bella. Our parents aren't here. What kind of teenagers would we be if we didn't go out at least once while they are away and get completely smashed?"

**Legal drinking age in SA is 18, so they are both legal…**

"Rose, you know I hate hangovers."

"Well you're just going to have to live with it, because we're going big tonight."

"But we're going to be zombies at school tomorrow, and it's the play auditions and everything." That's true. Ms Riley handed us each a copy of the script today, she approved Rosalie and Alice's script and made only minimal changes. Tomorrow were the auditions.

"So what Bella. It's not like you actually want a part."

"I know, but what about you?"

"If I'm meant to get a part, I will get it regardless of whether I'm hung over or not."

"Oh okay." Wow. She's confidant. Wish I could be more like her.

Just then Rosalie's phone rang.

"What do you want?" She answered. Clearly she doesn't want to speak to whoever is one the end.

"Didn't Alice tell you we're having a girls night. So leave us alone now."

"Yes Edward. She's here. She's fine. And NO. You may NOT speak to her."

"No!"

Suddenly she turned to me. "Lover-boy wants to speak to you."

What?! Why? Hesitantly I took the phone from Rosalie.

"Hello?" I squeaked into the receiver.

"Hey Bella." I heard Edward's velvet voice sounding very relieved. Immediately I felt a smile creep onto my face. The first one since Sunday. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Also good. Bella, I know you don't want to hear this, but I really miss you."

Wow. Okay. I thought I was the only one. How can he miss me after I was such a bitch to him? "Me too." I replied softly.

"Really!" He asked, and suddenly his voice was filled with life again.

"Yes really. But Edward I have to go now."

"Okay Bells. Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Just as I was about to hang up when he spoke again. "Oh, and Bella, if the floor in Alice's room gets uncomfortable, remember my offer I made on Sunday." Before I could reply I hung up.

When finally arrived at the restaurant, and I could still feel the light blush on my face from Edward's words. As much as I want to, I'm not taking him up on that offer. Out dinner conversation was quite interesting.

"Bella," Rosalie began, "Why are you doing this to Edward?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious the boy is crazy about you, I mean he even composed a piece of music for you. It's not every guy that does that let me tell you."

"I know Rose, and honestly I like him to. A lot."

"Then why are you pushing him away?"

"Honestly Rose?" I asked.

"No Bella, I want you to lie to me." Rosalie mocked

"Whatever Rose. It's just that I'm scared to admit my true feelings to him. I think he knows how I feel, or at least he has some idea how I feel but it's just…" I drifted off. I didn't know how to explain my conflicting emotions to Rosalie.

"It's just what Bella?" She asked softly

"It's just, that I'm scared." She gave me an inquiring look begging me to explain to her, so I carried on, "I'm scared of how strong my feelings are for him, I mean if we do eventually get together someday, I know it's not going to be some fling for either of us, it's going to be serious and long-term. I'm not saying forever, but I'm saying more than just two months or so." I looked down at the table. For some reason baring my feelings to Rosalie was not as liberating as I thought it would be.

"So what are you scared that Edward's feelings aren't as strong as yours?"

"No, I know his feelings are just as strong as my own, if not stronger, but I just can't help being afraid. I mean we're so young. What if it doesn't work out? He's my best friend's brother, and along with that he is my brother's best friend and if things don't work out between us, then it's going to be awkward for the rest of the group you know?"

"Honestly Bella, that is a sad excuse. How can you keep yourself from blissful happiness for such a silly reason such as age? You and Edward belong together. Since the minute you met each other while you were both still in nappies, even while he was away, and especially now, you guys belong together."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you Bella?"

"Well, you are my best friend, so you could be saying all of this just to make me feel better, you know, best friends lie to each other to not hurt the other one's feelings."

"Trust me Bella. I'm not that good a friend. I'm not going to lie to you just to spare your feelings, and I swear if you ever lie to me to keep my feelings from getting hurt, I will hurt you not just emotionally, but physically as well. Mark my words."

After dinner we drove to a new club. It was called Twilight, and had flashing strobe lights all over the show, that created the strangest effects. Due it being a weekday night, there was a special on the shooters, so they were all half price each.

To start the evening off, we each had two tequila shots. Feeling slightly happy we ordered Smirnoff Storms, and set off to the dance floor. We danced for a while, until our drinks were finished, then it was back to the bar for more shots.

At the end of the night, the total was terrifying. Between the two of us, we had 24 shots, and 4 breezers. It was safe to say we were drunk.

"Rosalie," I giggled as we got into her car, "I don't think we should drive home. We're just slightly tipsy."

"You know what Bella. I think you are right. Let me phone Alice to come fetch us."

"Okay" I said before I fell asleep on her shoulder.

Next thing I know, I felt strong arms wrap around me. I snuggled into whoever's warm chest.

On Wednesday morning when I woke, I thought I was going to die. The light coming through the windows in my bedroom (in the Cullen's house) was killing me. Why didn't whoever brought me here close the blinds?

As I got out of bed, I saw a headache pill and a glass of water on my bedside table. Next to it was a can of coke. Whoever brought that up here was at least thoughtful, and knew my preferred hangover remedy.

Groggily, I got dressed and went downstairs. The smell of eggs coming from the kitchen didn't bode well with my stomach, so I decided to just head of to school. Just as I got to the front door I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

"Oh no you don't missy. You're not driving in that condition." I heard Edward's voice reprimand.

"Could you not shout?" I asked him.

"Just stand here Bella. I'll be here now then we can go to school."

Great. Now he's babying me just because I have a teensy hangover. When he came back to me he grabbed my hand and let me to his car where he helped me into the passenger seat. He silently started the car. I was sitting there thanking my stars that he drove a Volvo, and not some noisy car like a tractor, though I don't know why someone who lives in the city would drive a tractor. Maybe he could drive one of those safari vehicles, but again, why would someone drive that in the city? Aren't they for watching animals? And we don't really have wild animals here.

"So Bella, care to explain last night to me?"

"Could you not shout Edward? I can hear you perfectly fine if you speak normally."

"I'm not shouting. Maybe if you didn't drink so last night then…"

I cut him off there. Who does he think he is? It's because of him that I got completely wasted last night. "Look Edward. I don't know who you think you are, but you are not my dad, nor are you my brother, so I quite frankly don't need to listen to you."

"Yes you do Bella. I care about you!" This time he was really shouting.

"Well you have a weird way of showing it."

"Really? So driving to a club in the middle of the night to go collect a drunk girl who thinks she is better than me, is a weird way of showing that I care? Making sure she has coke and pills when she wakes up is a weird way of caring? Hell driving her to school when she can barely walk is a weird way of showing that I care? Then tell me, Bella, how am I suppose to show that I care for you? If nothing that I do is good enough then how can I get the message across to you?"

"You fetched me last night?" I didn't know what else to say. I wish I could just tell him I want him as much as he wants me. But I couldn't. How do I explain this sudden urge to be with him?

"Yes, Alice woke me, she asked me to take care of you while she took care of Rosalie."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yes." I replied guiltily. Luckily we just parked in the school parking lot, and I was free to go. But before I could get very far, Edward called me back again.

"Bella, just tell me one thing. Why did you do it?"

"You want to know why I got so drunk last night I can't even remember how I got home? Because I needed to get away Edward! It helped me to forget everything!" I stormed off after that. I couldn't be near him. It was too confusing, and quite frankly it hurt too much, and with this hangover it was not something I wanted to deal with.

"Oooh, looks like there's trouble in paradise." Lauren taunted.

"Oh go jump of cliff why don't you Lauren." Edward replied before I could. Thank the pope I didn't have first period with him today because he is very moody. _Must be lack of sleep…_

Today was probably one of the longest days I've ever had at school. I felt terrible, and it didn't help that only Rosalie was speaking to me. Emmett ignored both of us, Alice also ignored us because she didn't give us permission to loose control so completely, and Jasper was silently supporting Alice by ignoring us, and Edward didn't speak to me either, but at the same time he didn't let me out of his sight.

After school, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep, but I had to go to the auditions for the play. I quickly scanned through the group of people gathered in the auditorium, and noticed with relief that Edward wasn't present. Which meant that I won the bet. At least that one thing less to worry about.

I wanted to die after watching some of the people audition. They were terrible and it made me think that maybe the play wasn't such a great idea after all. When Mike and Jessica did their auditions I wanted to die of laughter. They were truly horrible but I still took my hat of to them for at least trying. But in all honesty there was about as much spark in the auditions as at an unplugged concert.

Alice was sitting next to me the whole time. I felt sorry for her because by the looks of it this play was not going to happen. Rosalie's audition was probably the best so far but she threatened Ms Riley with her life if she was chosen as Juliet, so we were still looking for the perfect Juliet. After the last audition, I realised that this play was not going to materialise unless some miracle happen.

"Bella," Alice spoke to me for the first time today, "Why don't you go audition?"

"Funny one Ali. I'm not going up there."

"Fine. I'm just saying that you should at least try."

"Alice I don't want to."

Ms Riley then stood up and faced all of us in the auditorium before she spoke. "Is there anyone else that wants to try?"

She let the question linger and her eyes flitted across the room. They eventually settled on me. "What about you Ms Swan? Don't you want to audition for a part?"

Not wanting to be rude, I politely replied, "No ma'am, though I'll be happy to help with the costume and set design."

"Nonsense Bella, just give it a try. I'm sure you'll be great."

"No, it's fine really ma'am. I'd rather not act, just help out back stage."

"Gee Bella, I didn't take you for being such a coward." I heard that velvet voice whisper in my ear.

When did he get here? And who is he calling a coward? He only pitched now AFTER the auditions, so who is he calling a coward? I furiously turned around in my seat ready to engage in battle with him. But the sight before me made me loose all coherent thoughts.

There were no other words to describe him, except hot as hell. His hair was even more dishevelled than normal, and his white shirt –incidentally the same one I had slept in over the weekend- had green grass stains all over it, his rugby togs were tossed on the seat next to him. His cheeks were flushed from the exercise, and his green eyes were sparkling and his flashing me that darn crooked smile of his, as he saw me clearly ogling him.

Suddenly I realised that he basically challenged. "You know what Ms Riley, I changed my mind. If the auditions are still open, I would like to have my turn now."

Without giving her a chance to reply I grabbed a script from Rosalie and marched up to the stage. I felt his presence behind me as he declared his intentions to Ms Riley.

"Ma'am I think I'll join her, you know, be her Romeo."

Oh so now he's mocking me? _The stupid idiot._

Ms Riley looked like she just got hit by a bus. Edward wasn't usually the type of guy to emerge himself in class activities. But she soon gathered herself. "OK you two can act out the scene from page 20. As soon as you're ready, you may start."

I immediately started with my lines not even getting Edward a chance to find the page. "All men are exactly the same! They all think woman are just toys they can play with, and when they are done playing with her they throw her away and set of to look for the new one!"

"Uh… my darling…" I noticed a bit of hesitancy in Edward's tone, "When did your heart become so stony? Is it just me or was there a time that things were different between us?"

"Yes, in your dreams and my nightmares!" I sneered.

Suddenly Edward lost all hesitancy as he delivered the next line. "You know, they say that the most delicate roses have the sharpest thorns, but really, can so much beauty really posses so much venom?"

"Well can so much muscle really possess so much idiocy?" I mocked, or should I say Juliet mocked.

Rose and Alice really outdid themselves with this remake of the classic. I'm actually enjoying delivering these lines. Well, I'm actually enjoying taking out my anger on Edward.

"My precious darling, how can I convince you to embrace my love once again?" I looked up at Edward as he said this, he seemed so sincere. Almost as if he wants me to love him? There was an awkward pause and I realised it was my turn to speak. I quickly looked down at my script realising I lost my place.

My eyes scanned over the lines to try find my place but I couldn't find it. I looked up just in time to see Edward closing the distance between us. Without me realising what was happening he wrapped his arms around my body, one hand drifting to my left hip, and the other to my neck just as his lips came crashing down on mine.

The softness of his lips took me off guard. Kissing him just felt so right. I couldn't describe the feelings that were rushing through my body. It was as of every nerve ending was on fire with his kiss. It felt so right in his arms. Reflexively I dropped my script to the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands reaching up to his hair. It just felt so wonderful having his lips move against mine.

WE slowly pulled apart as the need for breath became for insistent. As I saw that trademark crooked grin spread across his face, I realised what had just happened.

I kissed Edward Cullen.

Again.

Without even thinking about my reaction I pushed him away from me, not before I slapped him in the face. As I saw my red hand print across his face I realised what I just did.

I slapped Edward Cullen.

Again.

**So… what did you guys think?? Review and let me know!**

**And maybe you noticed, but this update is a whole week earlier than I said it would be. I think that deserves an extra special amount of reviews… don't you?**

**If I'm happy with the response to this chapter I might update sooner than you think… say next week Wednesday.**

**Okay… so you know what to do! Press that review button :-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is later than what I said it would be. I know I said I'd have it ready by Wednesday, but I only realised on Wednesday that I said that, and by then I hadn't even started. So I'm really sorry its so late but I promise to try update soon! Thank you so so much for all the reviews!!**

**This chapter is quite sweet, but it's a build up for what's to come… which is the bet. **

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 22**

**APoV**

Oh my holy shatterness!

Did my brother just kiss Bella?

Did Bella just loose herself in that kiss? _Well before she slapped him that is._

What is up with these two?

Love/ hate relationship doesn't even begin to describe what they have! I looked over at Rose to see a smug look on her face. Was she anticipating this? Emmett just looked dumbfounded. I don't think he has realised that his player best friend just kissed his little sister!

Wait what's going on, on stage? Are they fighting? _Looks like it… _Everyone in the auditorium was in a shocked silence. Before the kiss of doom, those two were in the zone. They deliver the lines with so much spark and zest it was as if they were really having this fight. But then that kiss. It was electrifying, and I wasn't even the one on the receiving end of the kiss, not that I want to be on the receiving end off my brother's kisses. Anyways the whole auditorium was quiet so everyone could hear the heated argument on the stage, but it doesn't seem as if those two noticed.

"What the hell Bella! Why do you always slap me when I kiss you?" Edward asked angrily. WHAT!! They've kissed before? When? Why hasn't Bella told us? Must be recently for him to react this way…

"Well maybe it's because I don't want your kisses!"

"Don't give me that Bella! You were just as involved in this kiss as I was!"

"Well at least I realised it was a mistake!" She yelled at him before storming of the stage. As she reached the bottom step applause broke out in the auditorium. Clearly everyone thought that this was all part of the play.

Bella didn't seem very impressed with the attention, and just made her way out of the auditorium. Edward looked on after her with a distinct PO expression on his face. _These two I tell you… Drama, drama, drama!_

That night at the dinner table, conversation was somewhat stilted. Edward and Bella avoided all contact with each other and the rest of us didn't really know what to say. Emmett was finally the one to break the awkward silence_. Bless his soul._

"Um so Edward, when you told me you like my sister, you never said you wanted to kiss her."

I looked at him with an astonished expression. _Um hello Emmett! Were you born under a rock? Kissing comes with the territory of liking someone. DUH!_

"What do you mean Emmett? Of course I want to kiss Bella! I like her damnit! Wouldn't you kiss the girl you like? Oh wait you already do." Edward responded with an icy tone.

"What the hell Edward!" Bella suddenly shouted. "You dance with me the one night, then push me away, then the next night you kiss me, and then after that you ignore me for however long until some other guy forces himself on me and then you act all sweet and caring and then I find out from the bimbo Tanya that you wrote a amazing piece of music for me, yet you won't tell me about it, and then you ignore me for two days without leaving my sight and then you come save my ass in the middle of the night, and then you think you have the right to kiss me because you like me?! Who the hell do you think you are?"

_I hate to say this Bella, but that was probably the most screwed up argument ever. You just list all the good things he's done for you, and in my books that deserves a kiss._

Throughout Bella's entire rant Edward seemed a bit down. Like his puppy just got shot or something. I guess you could say his heart just got ripped out. Edward looked at Bella for a couple of seconds before he responded.

"Well I'm obviously not good enough for you Bella. But just remember you lost yourself a bet." With that he stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room.

Bella just looked so confused. That is until the tears burst from her eyes and she ran out the kitchen crying. I could only assume she was running up to her bedroom.

_Like sands through the hour glass. These are the days of our lives._

**BPoV**

What is going on?

I'm so confused. Why did I slap Edward? I mean the kiss was amazing! And it's not like I dint enjoy it, it just that… I don't know what actually. I still honestly don't know why I slapped him. I mean it's not like he just suddenly decided to kiss me. It was in the script after all!

And then suddenly realisation dawned on me.

This was all Ms Riley's fault! She told us to read page 20 and look what happened there. She wanted him to kiss me!

I suddenly felt so guilty. I took it all out on poor Edward when in fact he was just following instructions. I should go apologise.

Hesitantly I made my way over to his room. I knocked softly.

"Go away Alice. I'm not in the mood for you!" I heard his muffled reply through the door.

I slowly opened the door, to see Edward lying on his bed with his hands crossed under his head, and his eyes closed. Quietly I whispered, "It's not Alice."

As the realisation struck Edward that it is me, he sat up like a bolt of lightening, and looked straight at me with such intense hatred in his eyes I immediately started to tear up.

"No Isabella. Don't come in here crying asking for pity. I'm done with you. You're worse than a flippen menopausal woman! You can never make up your mind, and you have mood swings like a man on oestrogen! Just leave!" Edward shouted at me. His words stung, but there was some truth in his words.

"I'm sorry Edward." Was all I could say. But I knew that sorry didn't quite cut it. I deserved all the mean words from him, and more. I am a horrible person.

"No Isabella." I hurt that he called me Isabella. He hasn't called me that in so long! "You don't come in here telling me that you are sorry. Because frankly? I don't want to hear it. Just leave."

"Edward please." I begged. I didn't know what I was begging for but I just needed him to listen to me.

Luckily he didn't say anything further, and just lay back down closing his eyes. I took this as a sign that I could speak.

"Edward, look I'm really sorry about what happened today. I was unreasonable to hit you when you kissed me. All you were doing was following the script and if I hadn't lost my place, I would've known what was coming and not be so surprised and then hit you."

"Whatever Bella. It's not just today."

"I know Edward, and I'm sorry. I know saying sorry isn't good enough it's just that honestly, I don't know what's going on with me. I mean I know that we can't just be friends, but I don't know why but for some strange reason I'm scared."

"What? Of what other people will say?" He sneered.

"No, it's not that. It's just that. I don't know how to describe it. It's like if we give in to each other and acknowledge our feelings and something goes wrong, we'll never speak again, and it will put strain on our family and friends because everyone is so close. And it will be much worse for me never speaking to you again, than not being… more than just friends."

"You think I'm not scared Bella?" He was sitting up once again and looking into my eyes. Ok well he was trying to look into my eyes, because I was busy having a staring fight with the floor. "You think I want to loose you? You mean everything to me, but at the moment I'd rather not speak to you at all, than have you in my life, in any form, because all you do is pull me in and push me away. You are so hard to understand!"

"Edward please don't say that." My voice was quivering from the tears threatening to spill over. I slowly made my way over to his couch and sat down. "This is all just so sudden Edward. I mean you moved back more than a year ago, and only in the last like month or whatever have you been speaking to me. And suddenly you want me to be your… I don't know what you want me to be. It's hard okay. I'm scared Edward. I'm scared of losing you forever. I lost you for seven years, and now that I have you back I'm scared to let go, because what if whatever there is between us doesn't work out? Then I won't have you in my life at all, and I'm just too selfish for that." By the end of my speech sobs were raking through my body.

I felt so vulnerable and exposed, but at the same time I felt so safe. I wrapped my arms around my legs and lay my head on my knees letting the tears overtake me. I didn't hear Edward's footsteps. But I knew he was there. Because suddenly I felt safe and comforted, and when he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me onto his lap, resting my head against his chest, I knew everything was going to be alright, and that no matter what we would make it.

"Ssssh Bella." He comforted, placing a soft kiss on my head. I felt so grateful to him at that moment. I don't know how long I stayed wrapped up in his arms, but eventually my tears stopped and my mind started to drift back to the epiphany I had in my room before I came over here.

I quickly wiped my eyes from the residual tears before I looked up to Edward. "You know, all this drama is actually Ms Riley's fault."

"How so?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Well she knows how you and I can't stand each other, well that's what she thinks, and she purposefully gave us a part to read with a kiss. She wanted us to kiss."

"You know," Edward replied pensively, "I think you have a point. It's totally her fault that I won't be able to kiss you again."

I blushed as he said that, but couldn't help myself from speaking my mind, "Well who ever said you wouldn't be able to?"

Edward stared at me for a long time before a huge grin broke out on his beautiful face. He hugged me closer to him. As I relaxed against his chest, I thought back to what he said at dinner. Edward had said that he is not good enough for me, when ironically he is too good for me. I don't deserve someone as amazing, and handsome, and perfect as him. Then I remembered what he said just before he stormed out of the kitchen. He said I lost the bet. But wasn't the terms of the bet, that he had to get a part in the play for me to be his cheerleader? It was! The little sneak! Trying to get me to forget the actual terms of the bet…

I sat up again, and looked into his eyes. His eyes were questioning me; no doubt he wasn't understanding what I was doing. As I reached up with my hand towards his face, he instinctively recoiled away from me. It stung to see him do that but I understood why he did. I stretched my arm further till I was close to his face. His eyes were focused on mine trying to understand what I was doing. I softly started stroking his cheek where I hit him.

"You know," I started wistfully as my hand reached up and started playing with his hair. "I haven't lost the bet yet."

"I know. But what are the chances that I don't get a part. Our audition was pretty awesome don't you think?"

"I know it was." I said looking him straight in the eyes. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering goodnight in his ear. As I was about to get up and leave, he pulled me back.

"Not so fast Ms Swan." I landed with a thud in his lap, but he didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arms securely around me and stood up with me still in his arms. He carried me bridal style to my room right across from his. He slowly put me down but kept one arm wrapped around my waist.

I gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear as he leant in and gave me chaste kiss. "Now I'll have a good night." He whispered after the soft kiss. He let go of me and walked across the hall to his room. Before closing the door he turned around and gave me one last wink.

My whole body was still tingling, from his touch, his caresses, and his kiss, no matter how innocent. When I heard my cellphone ring in my bedroom I realised I was still standing outside the door.

I hurried in to grab my phone. Seeing it was a sms, I hurriedly read it.

I got ready for bed, and before I fell asleep I quickly read the message again.

Goodnight Sleeping Beauty.

Can't wait to see you in the morning.

-Love E

**Review! Review! Review! And tell me what you think!**

**I'm so jealous of everyone living in America for seeing Twilight yesterday! It only comes out here on 31 December, and then I'm on holiday so I won't be able to see it till about 10 January! How crazy is that?!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it. It's all Stephanie Meyer's**_

**Hey guys!!!**

**Thanks so so so much for all the reviews! **

**I decided I had to get this chapter out to you today so it's after midnight now and I'm being attacked by mosquito's but nothing is going to stop me from posting this even if it is quite short.**

**So a few of you asked if Edward and Bella are together, and the answer is no. They know they both have feelings for each other, but they are not together…yet.**

**Read and enjoy!!**

**BPoV**

Thursday passed quickly with nothing eventful happening. We all spent Thursday day night catching up on homework that we had been neglecting for the past week or so. I also called Mrs Jackson and excused Jasper and myself from work that Saturday. I decided to go to the rugby match regardless of who won the bet. I haven't seen Emmett play in ages and I secretly want to see Edward in action as well. So two birds with one stone.

Friday at school was a blur as well until we got to English. Ms Riley hadn't said anything about the auditions on Thursday for which I was grateful. But it seemed I wasn't so lucky today as today was the day she was announcing the cast.

"Ok class. Today I will be announcing the cast of our modern Romeo and Juliet." I groaned while the rest of the class started chatting happily amongst themselves. "But I will only be announcing the cast at the end of the period so that you people will concentrate on the lesson I have prepared for you."

As Ms Riley started handing out the poem we would be discussing this lesson, I felt a piece of paper fly over my shoulder. I looked down onto my lap and noticed a scrunched up piece of paper. I opened it for good measure. It was a note written in the most elegant script, and I immediately knew who it was from.

_Smile Bells :-)_

I turned around and flashed Edward a quick smile just as Ms Riley called on him to read the poem. Today we were discussing Sonnet XLIII by Elizabeth Barret Browning. It was one of my all time favourite poems.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace."

As I listened to Edward's beautiful and dulcet voice as he read the poem I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be transported to a world far away where a young woman was kept from the world by an overprotective father being told she was so sickly that any contact with the outside world would surely kill her. All she could do to let her voice be heard was write poetry. After a young poet fell in love with her work and begged to meet her, her sister made a plan for the two poets to meet. Eventually they fell in love and ran off together and eloped and both lived a long and prosperous life. While I saw all of this in my mind's eye Edward's voice was in the background telling the story of this powerful love.

"I love thee to the level of everyday's

Most quiet need by sun and candle-light

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints, -I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life!- And of God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death."

After Edward finished the poem, Ms Riley started telling us about the authoress and her life. While she told us the story about how Elizabeth Barret Browning and Robert Browning fought for their love I realised by just listening to Edward read the poem, I could image the whole love story behind the poem. I was so inspired by this love that I completely forgot about the announcement of the cast… that is until the end of the period loomed closer.

"Ok class." Ms Riley started "I'm going to start with the minor roles, and then the director and then our two leads. Just know that if you didn't get a part, that you will be part of the backstage crew and will help with costumes and so on."

She quickly started the announcement. As promised she started with the smaller roles first.

Escalus - Andre

Friar John - Kyle

Balthasar - Mark

Samson - David

Gregory - Tshepo

Peter - Wafeeq

Abraham - Justin

Apothecary - Mpho

She then moved onto the bigger roles of the characters that appear more often in the play. She also said that the village people, musicians and servants would be a mix of everyone.

Tybalt - Brandon

Nurse - Rosalie

Capulet - Evan

Lady Capulet - Jessica

Montague - Tyler

Lady Montague - Lauren

Mercutio - Connor

Paris - Costos

Benvolio - Simpiwe

Friar Laurence – Ewald

"Okay class, I'm sure you all know who the director of our play will be, so a big congratulations to Alice Cullen."

I was so proud of Alice because I knew this was a dream come true for her. She had a passion for drama and this was right up her alley. I also noticed that neither Edward or myself got a part in the play. I was quite relieved by that actually. I knew that what happened at our audition was inappropriate but that was actually my fault. I should go speak to Ms Riley after class about giving Edward a part because he really deserves a part. But also if he does get a part then I lose the bet, but would that really be so bad?

While I was having an internal argument with myself I didn't hear Ms Riley announce the leads of the play. I was only snapped back into reality when I heard the whole class cheer and saw Alice jump up from the corner of my eye and run towards me. _What the hell is going on?_

"Oh my word Bella! I knew you were going to get it! You were brilliant!" She screamed in my ear.

After my eardrum stopped zinging from her loud shouts I realised what she had said. "Alice what did I get?" I asked with confusion lacing my tone.

"The lead silly!"

Oh. My. Holy. Shatteredness. Did she just say what I think she said?

How in the world did that happen? I can't be Juliet!

"Isabella Swan," I heard Rosalie's firm voice. "Stop panicking. Take a deep breath. That's it. Ok honey. Calm down and listen to me. You will be brilliant. Especially with Edward. You guys are perfect together."

With Edward? What does she mean? Does that mean… Oh shit.

Luckily the bell rang at that moment and in robot mode I packed my stuff away and grabbed my bad and left the class. Just as I left the class I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I immediately tensed up, but as I heard Edward's voice whisper in my ear I relaxed even when his words made me have a mini breakdown.

"Seems like I won the bet Bells." He whispered as he placed a soft kiss in my neck under my ear. I turned around and he must have recognised the devious look in my eyes because he quickly said, "and there is no backing out missy. You will be my personal cheerleader tomorrow." As gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked on towards his next class.

I was kinda furious actually. But surprisingly not at him. At myself. During our extremely boring maths lesson Alice filled me in on exactly what Ms Riley said. She said there was so much passion between us on stage it was almost as if we were really having that fight and not something written in the script. She also said that she gave Edward and me that particular piece to act out because she wanted to see our reactions. I was not very impressed when I heard that. Alice also promised that she and Rosalie would be cheerleaders with me since Rosalie felt like teasing Emmett a bit with her in a short skirt.

I eventually realised that me being a cheerleader was inevitable. So after our maths lesson I went to the office and made up and excuse about having terrible period cramps and left to 'go home.' Before I left though, I went to the uniform shop and got three rugby shirts. One shirt with the number 10, another with the number 2 and the last one without a number. The shirts were in the school colours of red and green. The design was simple red and green candy stripes with the numbers in while on the back and the school badge on the front left, and the team sponsor (Rosalie's dad) on the front right. I made sure the shirts were a size too small for each of us girls.

Next stop was the mall. I walked around in all the shops looking for the perfect shoes and skirts. I eventually found the perfect cheerleading shoes and bought 3 pairs in our sizes. The minute I walked out of the store my phone rang, with one hand I dug in my handbag and got my phone out. I flipped it open without looking at the called ID.

"Bella where are you?" I heard Edward's frantic voice on the other end.

"I'm shopping." I replied. IT was then that I realised I hadn't told anyone where I was going and that I just left the school.

There was a pause before Edward responded again, "Shopping? For what?"

"Cheer leading outfits." I said nonchalantly.

"Can I come?" He asked eagerly

"Um no."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise." I quickly said before hanging up and switching my phone off. I decided to hurry up and finish the shopping before Edward could get here and ruin the fun because I know he is already on his way. Secretly I hoped the school would give him grief and not let him out.

My next stop was a sports store that I accidentally stumbled upon. There I bought three super short white tennis skirts. I then went to an accessory store to buy hair accessories for us. I knew it was safe going to shop like that because Edward would never think to look for me there because I wasn't really into accessories. That was more Alice's thing. I then bought red hair accessories for me to match my brown hair, and green for Rosalie's blonde hair, and white for Alice's black hair.

Just as I was about to exit the store I saw Edward storming past looking into every shop except the one I was in. Once he was past I sneaked out and quickly ran to the parking lot and left.

Once I got home I took a chance and ran up to my room to quickly hide my shopping before Edward came. I nearly got a heart attack when I heard his voice from my bed. Before I could even process what he was saying I ran from my room and yelled for Emmett.

"EMMETT!!! Help me!" I screamed as I stormed down the stairs.

"What Bella?" He screamed back at me as I ran towards him.

"Quick! Hide me from Edward."

"What the hell has Cullen done now?"

"Nothing! I just don't want him to see what I bought." I quickly said while I was still catching my breath

"Oh so what did you buy that Eddie-boy is not allowed to see?"

"Just outfits for me and the girls for tomorrow."

"Let me see."

Shit. I forgot about Emmett. I just grabbed the bags and ran towards Alice's room. When I got there I ran in and locked the door behind me. I sunk down to the ground just to catch my breath. I could hear banging on the door, actually I could feel the door rattle under Emmett's strength. I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie watch me with shocked expressions.

"What guys?" I asked a bit defensively.

"You went shopping? Without us forcing you."

"I needed to buy stuff."

"What stuff."

"Our outfits for tomorrow!" I squealed in excitement.

After a major squeal session from both Alice and Rosalie we examined the outfits and they got the Alice-style-queen seal of approval so I was kinda proud of myself. So the rest of Friday night we spent preparing moves and songs for the next day. The boys went to bed early to prepare for the next days match. After we watched a movie, us girls also went to bed early to get our beauty sleep, but as Alice said, it's not like we really need it.

At three in the morning I was rudely woken by my cell phones ringtone. I groggily fumbled around for it, until I found it and answered in a voice laced with sleep.

"Hello" I croaked out.

"Hey Bellie. It's me, Emmett." He sounded very chipper for this time of night.

"What do you want."

"Well I'm feeling kinda homesick."

"Emmett. It's the middle of the night. I can't help you now."

"I Bellie, it's just that I really miss mom and dad." He sounded so dejected when he said this.

"Don't worry big brother. They're coming back tomorrow."

"They are?! Yeah baby!"

"Um Emmett, did you phone me in the middle of the night, because you, a big, burly eighteen year old, misses his parents?"

"Yes! Don't you miss mom and dad?"

Honestly? Not really but I couldn't exactly tell Emmett that. "Yeah I do. But I'm going to sleep now, and you should too otherwise you're going to be a zombie on the field tomorrow."

"Yeah ok night little sis."

"Night you big eejit." I said before I hung up.

The next morning it was such a rush to get ready on time for the match. We had to do our hair and make-up and make sure we have matching underwear for our outfits. That left me in red, Rosalie in green, and Alice in white. I also cooked the boys a hearty breakfast to ensure that they have energy and don't get hungry. I yet again packed them a cooler bag each filled to with energy drinks. I had to shoo them out the door because they were faffing so much.

After they left I ran upstairs and finished getting ready. We were each wearing the same outfits. A too small rugby shirt, tiny white skirt, white shoes and either red, green or white ribbons in our hair. I was wearing the number 10 shirt, because Edward plays flyhalf, Rosalie was wearing the number 2 shirt for Emmett who is the hooker and Alice was wearing the shirt without a number since Jasper doesn't play rugby. After a quick photo session we were ready to leave.

Alice drove with Jasper, so that left Rosalie and myself in her BMW. When we arrived at the school the parking lot was packed with cars and we had to park so far away from the field because we were late. Us girls met up and walked up to the stands together.

Just as we got to the Mason High stand, the teams were called out. I felt a surge of pride go through my body as I watched Edward lead his team out onto the field. It was also pretty cool seeing Emmett run up behind him. The crowd was going wild for them and in the spirit of things we joined in. As the opposing team ran onto the field there was a series of loud boo's by the Mason supporters.

After Edward shook hands with the other teams captain and they completed the toss, the ref blew the whistle and Edward kicked the ball towards our try area to start the game.

**(I'm not going to describe the match or in detail because I don't really know anything about it. I never watch rugby because it makes me fall asleep and cheerleading isn't very big at rugby, it's more at athletics but anyways…)**

After half time we were leading 21-13. It was a comfortable lead but still no reason to get cocky. I could see the other team was starting to get aggressive because they knew that if they didn't start scoring soon, that they would lose the match.

My voice was getting hoarse from all the screaming and cheering we were doing. I could see Edward was really enjoying it, because lots of times I would catch him looking at me, and then I would just blush and look away.

Ryan scored another try for Mason, which Edward successfully converted so that we were now in the lead by 15 points. Just as Edward was about to kick the ball again, to start the match again after the score I noticed a member from the other team saying something to Edward. Edward immediately looked over to me and I could see anger clouding his vision. I tried giving him a reassuring smile, but it didn't seem to be working.

After that I noticed that the player (number 11) who chirped Edward was keeping close tabs on Edward and purposefully trying to aggravate Edward. My heart stopped as I watch Edward accept the ball from Ryan who passed it to him. Number 11 from the opposing team them ran towards Edward, and tackled him. I immediately realised the tackle was a high tackle and encouraged the crowd to start yelling a chorus of 'foul'. The ref seemed to notice but Edward was still lying on the ground with the team physiotherapist next to him.

Just as I was about to run onto the field to go help Edward I saw him raise his head and slowly start getting him. Relief immediately rushed through me. Behind me the crowd cheered in appreciation of Edward's bravery.

Watching Edward lying there helpless on the ground made me realise that I needed him, and that I could no longer hide from these feelings.

As the final whistle blew to signal our victory, I could only do one thing, and that was run.

And so I ran.

**Ok so please review and tell me what you think. How was the match? Where is Bella running to???**

**I don't know when the next update will be, because I'm going on holiday tomorrow and technically I will only be home again in January, but no fear after this week I will have my laptop again so then I will be able to write again.**

**Don't forget to review! Trust me the next chapter is going to be good, and if I get lots and lots and lots of reviews it will be long as well!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait!!! I've been having such an awesome time on holiday that I haven't actually gotten round to writing. The weather's been amazing so I've spent a lot of time outside, but right now it's a bit cloudy so I decided to quickly write this. **

**Thank you so so so so so much for all the reviews! I appreciate them all and every single one makes me smile! :-)**

**I hope it's okay, because this was kinda hard to write.**

_**Disclaimer: **__Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

_**Previously:**_

_Watching Edward lying there helpless on the ground made me realise that I needed him, and that I could no longer hide from these feelings. _

_As the final whistle blew to signal our victory, I could only do one thing, and that was run. _

_And so I ran._

**BPoV**

This moment was inevitable. Resisting it, resisting Edward, for as long as I have was stupid. My stupid damn pride got in the way, and for once I wasn't going to let that stop me from getting what I want.

And I want Edward.

I pushed the players from the other team aside as they were dejectedly walking off the field, upset with their loss.

I heard faint cat calls from the other players but nothing registered. I was solely focused on one thing.

Edward.

He was surrounded by team members who were checking up on him. I couldn't care less about them. I just pushed my way through them.

As I reached Edward, I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body close to his.

After a brief tense moment from Edward I felt him wrap his arms tightly around me. Almost as if he never wanted to let go.

I didn't realise I was crying until I heard Edward console me. "Sssshh Bells." He said as he rubbed my back in calming motions.

After a while Edward pulled back so that he could look into my eyes and asked, "Bells, honey, what's wrong?"

I just pulled him closer to me again, and waited a while for my tears to calm down before I answered. I was crying because… I don't even know why I was crying.

One reason was because I was scared. Scared of losing Edward. Another was that I was mad. Mad at myself for wasting so much time without Edward.

As my tears finally calmed and my breathing evened out, I pulled myself closer to Edward, and he in turn tightened his already death grip around me.

Now was the time to tell him everything I'd been keeping from him for the past year.

"Edward," I began, my voice muffled against his chest. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what Bella?" Immediately there was a hard edge in his tone almost as if he was steeling himself against my reply.

"I can't go on pretending like I don't need you in my life." I whispered barely audible, but I think that somehow, even over the noise surrounding us Edward heard my whispered confession because in this moment there was only me and him. No-one and nothing else mattered.

"What do you mean Bella?" He asked with a tone of uncertainty

I pulled away from him slightly and looked up into his glorious emerald eyes. "What I mean is that I need you Edward."

As my words sunk in, I could see his famous crooked grin spread across his face. He raised his hands to my face, and gently cupped my face in his hands, as if I'm the most precious thing in the world.

"Are you serious?" He asked, disbelief colouring his tone.

"Of course I'm serious! I need you, you big eejit. I can't see straight when you are around me, and that's the only thing I want. All I want is you Edward."

If it was possible that grin on his face grew even bigger, and I reciprocated his smile. "You do realise that now that I have you Isabella Swan, I am never going to let you go."

"Suits me Edward Cullen. Now kiss me."

"Are you sure because as I can remember you said something about not wanting my kisses."

"No I did actually want them, just couldn't let you get a big head. So are you going to kiss me now or not?"

"Gladly" he said as he leaned down.

As his lips brushed against mine I closed my eyes in pure pleasure. The sensations of having our lips joined together was overwhelming and I never wanted it to end. I let my hands sneak up into his soft hair and tangled my fingers up in them. His tongue licked my lips asking for entrance which I gladly granted. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, but I gladly surrendered to him. I didn't want this kiss to end, ever, but reluctantly I pulled away from him due to shortness of breath.

I looked into his green eyes to see them sparkling with happiness. There was a huge grin on his face, and I couldn't help smiling either. Looking into his eyes I realised that everything about this was right and that all the hang-ups about this relationship was silly and that I just wasted precious time that I could've spent with Edward.

Edward was in the motion of leaning his hand down to kiss me again, when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Immediately Edward's head snapped up to see who the intruder was.

He quickly released me, but grabbed hold of my hand. As I turned around I was met with the surprised eyes of both our parents. Charlie looked livid. Rene looked ecstatic. Esme looked happy, and Carlisle also looked pleased.

The only problem seemed to be Charlie.

_I wonder why…_

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie thundered.

Instinctively Edward pulled me behind his body, so that be was standing protectively in front of me.

"Relax Charlie." Rene chided. "It was only a kiss."

"Only a kiss! It looked more like they were sucking each others faces off! Have you no decency boy?"

Ok this was starting to get weird. Seriously. I don't see why Charlie is overreacting like this. Sure Edward and I kissed but come now, we're in a relationship. _Or at least I think we are._

"With all do respect sir, it's not that bad. Bella means everything to me, and…" Edward started but before he could finish his sentence, Rene interrupted them.

"Chill out Charlie. Edward is a good kid. Bella could do a lot worse. Like she could be kissing that filthy Crowley kid. You know Edward, and you know he is a gentleman that will never hurt Bella."

"You better not hurt her boy."

"Dad stop it!" I couldn't take it anymore. What is it to Charlie who I date? It's not like I'm going to get married anytime soon, so my boyfriend doesn't need his approval yet. "Dad it's Edward. You know Edward. You like Edward."

"Bella, I liked his before he was kissing you. How long has this been going on?"

Good question. Edward and I exchanged nervous glances, before I decided to be honest with him. It would after all be better in the long run.

"Since now."

"So this was the first time you kissed?" Asked a surprised Esme.

Again Edward and I just looked at each other and both nodded our heads. No need to tell them about the other times.

Carlisle decided to play peace-maker and stepped in, "Let's all go home then we can talk about this calmly at home over a glass off wine. Good match son." Carlisle congratulated Edward.

I was about to head off and look for Rosalie and Alice when Edward pulled me back. "Drive with me."

I just smiled at him and followed him to get his kitbag and to his car.

He walked me to the passenger side. He was about to open the door for me when I stopped him. He looked up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about my dad." I said

"Don't worry about it, Bells. I forgot to tell you that our parents would be back in time for the game."

I gave him a sly look. "Well maybe that's a good thing otherwise we'd probably not be where we are now, and we definitely wouldn't be able to do this." I said as I pulled him closer for some more kisses.

"Are you sure we should do this here. What about our parents?"

"Screw them." I said against his lips, before our lips melted together.

I was pushed up against the car, caught in the moment of our kiss when a car honked at us. I suppose what we were doing could be considered public indecency in a very conservative area, But considering we were at school, I suppose it was.

Reluctantly we broke apart. Edward had a huge grin on his face as he looked into my eyes. He leaned his forehead against mine, and I tenderly played with the hairs in the back of his neck.

"I can't begin to describe how happy I am Bella." Edward whispered softly.

"Me too." Was all I could say, because honestly being with Edward like this was bliss. It was more than perfect. I never wanted this to end.

"Come lets go home before they worry where we are."

"Okay."

Edward helped me into the car, just like a true gentleman before he ran around to his side and drove off.

"Um Bella?" I could hear the hesitation in his voice, "Are you going to tell your parents about the thing with Mike?"

"I probably should. I don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I think you should tell them to get their opinions on the matter. Carlisle phoned me while we were at the hospital that night to ask me what the SMS was about so I guess they deserve to know."

"Yeah I guess so. But I don't want to do it alone."

"Of course not baby. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"Thank you." I whispered as Edward pulled up outside his house.

Before I could even think of opening the door, Edward was at my side holding the door open, ready to help me out.

"Ready to face the music?" He asked with a crooked grin on his all to perfect face.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as I quickly leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

Being with Edward felt so natural. Like it has always been this way and I'm sure that I'll never get tired of being with him and all the benefits that come from being with him.

But now we first have to face the parents, and sort out the mess that happened last weekend.

The house was ominously quiet when we entered it, walking hand in hand. We found our parents sitting in the formal lounge, along with the Hales, and the Whitlock's. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were also there, so we were the last to arrive.

There was no more space left to sit, considering there were already 12 people in the room, so Edward grabbed his piano stool for us and we sat on it, still holding hands. I didn't want to let go of him. He was my lifeline and I know what we were about to tell our parents wouldn't go over easily.

It started off with polite enquiries about how we spent our two weeks. In turn we asked our mothers about the conference they attended for their new business which was apparently a success, and they were now ready to make a success of their venture. Our fathers it seemed enjoyed the links that the Cape had to offer, being especially impressed by Erinvale and Arabella.

It was Carlisle that brought up the touchy subject I was trying so hard to avoid.

"So kids do you know anything concerning that SMS that was sent out by Estate security last weekend?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone under the age of 21 suddenly looked towards Edward and me, making it pretty obvious that we knew something about it. Edward just held onto my hand tighter.

"Edward, Bella, do you know what it was all about?" a very perceptive Carlisle asked.

Edward quickly glanced my way before answering Carlisle's question. "Well you see dad, that message was about Bella." He let the words hang in the air to be processed by everyone.

There were shocked gasps from all the mothers, tears immediately sprang to Rene's eyes. And all the colour drained from Charlie's face. It was again Carlisle that continued with the questions. I think it was his medical training that enabled him to be so calm in such a stressful situation.

"Why didn't you kids tell us about it?" He inquired

I decided to answer. It was unfair to let Edward carry the blame. "We didn't want you to cut your holiday short. I mean nothing serious happened."

"Bella, rape is serious. Is that why you have the bandage around your wrist?"

"Yes, but again, it's nothing serious. Mike just pushed me and I fell."

Suddenly Charlie interrupted. "Mike?! As in Mike Newton?!"

"Yes dad."

From there on it was utter chaos. Charlie was set on killing Mike, and it took all of Carlisle's and Mr Whitlock's diplomatic skills to calm him down. We eventually explained the whole story to them. It left Rene in tears. I could tell she was feeling guilty about not being there for me, and that she was blaming herself.

All the other parents were also concerned. Mr Whitlock being an advocate advised us to get a restraining order against Mike, because pressing charges would be pointless. Nothing would come from a long court case because it was only an attempted rape, so there was no actual proof of it being a rape, and also being involved in a long, drawn out court case wasn't the most logical thing at the moment as we had finals coming up which required more attention.

I was happy with getting a restraining order, because I didn't really feel comfortable pressing charges against Mike as it was only a stupid, spur of the moment mistake he made. Charlie promised me that first thing on Monday morning he would file for the restraining order, and him being Head of the Police would help to get the restraining order in effect as soon as possible.

Our parents weren't very happy that we didn't tell them but they forgave us at least. Nothing more was said about our relationship as the parents also had to deal with the news of Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett.

By the time we finished catching up, it was quite late in the afternoon. Our parents invited us to join them for dinner but Edward asked if he and I could be excused because he wanted to take me on a date. It was then decided that we would all have lunch together tomorrow.

Getting ready for the date was pure torture. Alice decided it was up to her and Rosalie to help me get ready. They faffed with my hair and make-up for over an hour and eventually when they were done we had to face the dilemma of what I was going to wear. With it still being summer, and therefore the nights were relatively warm still I ended up wearing a short cream dress, with a string of beads around my neck and a pair of brown gladiator sandals. My hair was left in loose curls and my make-up was lightly done to emphasize my natural features, and the outfit was rounded of with an over-sized bag in different shades of purple with silver accents. I must admit I loved the look.

I was surprise that Alice and Rosalie didn't ask me anything about what happened today. I suppose they saw everything so there was no need for me to tell them all about it. Instead all they spoke about while they were busy with me was random stuff like what type of dog was the best and baby names.

When I met Edward downstairs (I was staying with the Cullens for another night) he was also dressed casually in a pair of khaki shorts and a grey button up shirt rolled up at his elbows and a pair of black square toes. There was only on word to describe him, and that was sexy!

Immediately when he saw me, a huge grin broke out on his face. I made my way down the stairs as quick as possible so that I could get to his sooner. The moment I got to him I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to me. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around me and held on tight.

"You look divine." He whispered in my ear.

"You don't look so bad either Mister." I shot back at him and he just chuckled lightly at that.

I reluctantly pulled away from Edward when I saw a camera flash go off from my peripheral vision. I turned to see Esme with a sheepish grin on her face and a camera in her hands.

"I'm sorry kids, it's just I've been waiting so long for this moment that I need to have photographic proof of it."

"Well at least let us smile for the camera then, Esme." I said as I wrapped my arms around Edwards waist and turned us to face the camera.

After we posed for a few photos we were finally off. As we drove out the Estate gate I decided to ask Edward where we were going.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Bells."

"Please tell me, you know I hate surprises."

"Nope." Was the only reply I got till we parked outside Cubana (the new Cuban inspired restaurant in town) I had a pretty good idea where we were going. I was actually surprised that Edward was even able to get us a table here since they were still new and everyone wanted to experience Cubana since it got rave reviews from the Cape where its originally from.

As we walked in the body guards stepped aside letting us in without checking our ID's or doing a body search on Edward which was standard protocol at Cubana. Checking ID's was necessary since the restaurant was not open to under 23's and both being 18 we were clearly to young to go in.

Walking up the stairs to the dining area the pulsing Cuban beat immediately relaxed me. There was a mixed scent in the air, on the one hand the spicy aroma of the food attacked your senses and the other was the sweet smells from the various hubbly-bubblies all over the room.

"This place is amazing Edward." I said as the hostess lead us to a secluded area with comfortable couches. I sank down into one of the plush couches with Edward right next to me.

"Enjoy your evening Mr Cullen." The hostess said before she left.

Edward grabbed one of the menu's for us to share, and immediately turned to the drinks page. After we both ordered drinks we settled into the couches.

What I loved about the restaurant was that it was formal, but at the same time had a very relaxed atmosphere. I felt comfortable on the couch next to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me, and played with a strand of my hair as we waited for the drinks to come.

The whole night was spent in a relaxed fashion enjoying all that Cubana had to offer. We talked a lot, and caught up for all the missing time. I was so happy to be with Edward, it almost felt too good to be true. At one stage we decided to head over to the Jazz lounge to go dance, but sadly that didn't go over to well because in all honestly I am a horrible dancer, and I felt really embarrassed surrounded by all these people who were such brilliant dancers.

We left just before midnight, and headed back to the Cullen house. When we got out the car, Edward grabbed a jacket out the backseat, and instead of going inside he grabbed my hand and lead me to the back yard.

We sat under the wrought-iron gazebo and watched the stars. It felt like we were the only two people on earth, and it was a feeling I never wanted to end. I really did love being with Edward.

"Thanks for tonight Edward. I loved it."

"Pleasure Bells. I'm just sorry that's all I could do, but it was kind of short notice to organise something big."

"Well it was perfect so don't worry about it."

"I also thought so. And do you want to know the best thing about tonight?" he asked.

I took the bait, and asked, "What?"

"I spent the night with the most amazing girl ever."

"Oh really? And who is the girl might I ask."

"Well like I said, she is absolutely amazing. She is so gorgeous. She has these mesmerizing brown eyes, exquisitely soft brown hair, and the most stunning body. But that's not the real reason why she is so amazing. Everything about her is just perfect, but it is her personality I like the best. Her shy, sarcastic, honest, insightful, funny, intelligent, caring and beautiful personality."

After his little speech I felt like goo in my shoes. He was so charming. I reached up with my hand to cup his cheek, and pulled his face down for a soft kiss. "Thank you Edward." I whispered against his lips.

When I shivered from the late night breeze, Edward decided it was time for us to go inside. He walked me to my door, which was right across the hall from his, and gave me a soft good night kiss.

"Night gorgeous." He whispered as he closed the door behind me.

After my bedtime routine I snuggled up in the bed. But I was restless. I just couldn't get comfortable no matter what I tried. I finally gave up on sleep and decided to pad across the hall and snuggle up with Edward. He did say once that I was always welcome.

After a mad dash across the hall I carefully opened and closed the door. I didn't want to wake him. I then tip-toed across the floor to the bed. From the moonlight streaming in through the windows I could see a faint smile on Edward's beautiful features as he was sleeping. I lifted blankets and got into bed.

Just as I closed my eyes I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer. Immediately I yelled and that just caused Edward to chuckle. I turned around so that I faced him, and could see his bright green eyes staring at me. After a gentle smack on the chest I playfully berated him for scaring me.

I was still in mid rant when his lips crashed down on me. I immediately stopped my complaining and kissed him back. The kiss was passionate and intense, but not demanding, and honestly, it was just the way I liked it.

As I pulled away from Edward, I softly whispered, "Sorry for waking you."

"I was awake you know."

His answer mortified me. He must've seen me tip-toe across the floor. "This whole time."

"Yep, this whole time. I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I was missing something."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"You." He said as he pulled me closer to him.

With my head on his chest I was slowly starting to drift off to sleep.

"Bella." Edward asked.

"Mmmm…" I responded sleepily.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

With a smile I answered, "Of course."

**Okay!!! This was so hard, because naturally I'm not a lovey-dovey person, so writing something like this was hard! Also choosing a place for their date proved to be a challenge, because I wanted them to go somewhere where they could be alone, preferably a picnic under the stars, but that's just not practical in SA, as they will probably get killed when they go to a park alone at night. So a crowded restaurant was the safest option. **

**Review please and tell me what you think. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Hey… so this update is a bit quicker than the previous one. This chapter is just fluffy and nothing really happens, but next chapter we should be moving along...**

**Enjoy…**

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine. Twilight and all that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. _

**EPoV**

Waking up with Bella in my arms was the best feeling ever. I just pulled her closer to me and held on tight. I never wanted to let go of her… ever.

I was slowly drifting back to sleep when I heard my door creak open. Whoever was there obviously only wanted to check if I'm awake already. Hopefully it's just Alice, and not my parents.

Unfortunately luck was not on my side today since it was my dad that stormed into my room after he saw what was going on in the bed.

I took a chance and held my hand up to my dad asking him to be quiet so I could gently wake Bella.

I looked down at the angel laying on my chest. I felt so cruel waking her up, but I know that I must do it. I lovingly stroked her cheek and whispered, "Bells, wake up honey."

She just groaned in response but opened her eyes none the less. She reached up to kiss me, but is stopped her before her lips could make contact with my own. I could see the hurt look in her eyes but I quickly pointed to the door where Carlisle was patiently standing, softly tapping his foot.

"Whoops." Was all she said while blushing scarlet red.

"Whoops is right Bella. Care to explain what is going on here kids."

I immediately knew what he was thinking, and it was the furthest thing from the truth. I mean we were both still fully clothed so it's not like much could've happened.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like." I stated our case.

"I can see that Edward, and I'm very glad nothing like that happened here last night. Wait – did anything happen?"

"No!" Bella was quick to say. "I just couldn't sleep last night so I came to lie with Edward, and then I guess I fell asleep here."

Okay, so not entirely the truth, but close enough.

"Look Bella, Edward, I understand that you guys are close, but you haven't even been dating for a day, and you're already in bed together. It looks pretty suspicious. It makes me wonder what all happened while we were gone."

"Nothing like that happened dad. Bella and I were hardly even speaking to each other half the time."

"I find that hard to believe, because the minute we get back, you two are busy kissing each other, at school none the less."

I was about to answer, not that I actually knew what to say, when Bella spoke up. "That was my fault Carlisle. I just realised that I couldn't hide my feelings for Edward anymore. Seeing him lying there on the field when that stupid other player tackled him, I dunno, I guess I just couldn't cope with it, and needed to express my feelings, and I couldn't wait any longer."

Hearing Bella confess so fully brought a smile to my face, and I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, and wrapped my arms together entwining our hands in the process.

But I could tell Carlisle didn't really want that much detail about what was going on between us because he looked pretty uncomfortable, though, I suppose it must be pretty uncomfortable finding your son in bed with your overprotective best friend's daughter.

But he must just get use to it and Charlie too for that matter, because now that I have Bella I'm NOT letting go.

"Okay well kids, I'm glad to see that you two feel so strongly about each other, but just promise me you'll wait, because Edward, in all honestly if Charlie had to walk in here right now I would probably have to arrange your funeral."

I didn't even feel a twinge of guilt at that because no matter what Charlie said he could not keep me away from Bella. She is mine.

After an awkward silence in the room, Carlisle finally spoke again, "Anyways Edward, you must get up now, we have a tee off time at 09.15. Don't want to keep Charlie and Emmett waiting now do we?"

Luckily he left after that. I was reluctant to get out of bed and leave Bella for such a long period of time, but I couldn't exactly chicken out of the golf.

Extremely reluctantly I let go of Bella and got up and out of bed. Bella also got up then and walked towards the door. I was watching her leave when she turned to me and gave me a small smile, "I'll see you at lunch. Save me a seat with you."

"Obviously." I said as she walked out.

I quickly got dressed and made my way downstairs. I looked up at the kitchen clock and realised there wasn't time for breakfast, so I just grabbed an apple and headed to the garage where Carlisle was already waiting with our clubs ready on the golf cart.

When we got to the club Emmett shook my hand, but Charlie just ignored my outstretched hand, instead glaring at me. Obviously he was still mad at me for kissing his little girl. Oh well… he must just get over it.

Seeing the contempt between Charlie and myself Emmett let out a loud bark of laughter. I must admit that it was a pretty funny situation, but I chose not to laugh in the hopes of scoring brownie points form Charlie.

The course marshal then hurried us towards the tee so that we don't put the roster behind schedule.

I hit a powerful drive, landing me on the far end of the fairway near the greens. I was quite impressed with my stroke, hoping to birdie this hole.

We continued with the game, Emmett and I far in the lead of our dads, even though they spent the last two weeks just playing golf while we didn't even touch our clubs.

Just goes to show… you can play all you like, but if you haven't got skill then you will still be a shitty player.

While I was waiting for the others to finish on the fourth hole, I quickly sent an SMS to Bella.

Hey Babe.

How you? What are you up to? I miss you!

-E

I didn't have to wait long for her reply to come through.

Hey hot stuff ;-)

I'm on my way to the club for brunch with Rene. Come say hi if you're there.

Miss you more!

-B

I couldn't help but grin when I read her message. Damn I like this girl. She is perfect.

I started rushing the others so we could finish our round so that I could get to the club to see my girl.

Eventually when we reached the ninth hole we decided to call it a day, and not finish all eighteen holes. My concentration had long left at the mere thought on maybe seeing Bella, and Charlie and Carlisle looked pretty bored as well. Only Emmett was enjoying the game, because for once he was actually having a good round. Oh well. Maybe next time Emmett.

In all honestly I would've insisted that we finish playing if Bella wasn't at the club, but the thought of seeing her was just too tempting.

As customary after every round of golf we headed straight to the bar for drinks. I was quick to excuse myself under the pretence that I wanted to go buy something to eat at the halfway house.

As soon as I was out of sight of the bar, I ran towards to restaurant, desperate to see Bella again.

When I saw her gorgeous brown hair shining in the sun, I quickly made my way over to her indicating to Rene not to tell Bella that I'm here. Lucky for me Rene was wearing dark sunglasses so if Bella was looking into her eyes, she wouldn't be able to see me coming or Rene silently communicating with me.

I stood behind Bella for a moment and just listened to her laugh. It truly was a beautiful sound. But in all honestly I was biased, because to me, everything about Bella was beautiful.

**BPoV**

I was sitting at brunch with Rene at the club enduring all her overeager questions about my relationship with Edward when I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders, and someone place a soft kiss on my cheek.

My defences were immediately up as I turned around in my seat to see who the culprit was, but I instantly relaxed when I saw Edward's crooked grin and his stunning emerald eyes looking back at me. He was sitting on his haunches with his face inches from mine.

I turned around in my seat and wrapped my arms around his neck and attacked his lips with my own, mother be damned. I unwillingly pulled away from him when Rene cleared her throat.

"I think you kids should go for a walk. The other customers aren't enjoying your show."

I could feel myself blush as I got up from my chair and grabbed Edward's hand and walked out the Restaurant and down to the pond not too far away.

"So how was golf?" I inquired politely as I sat on Edward's lap on a bench playing with the little hairs by his ear. I could see it was tickling him, but he didn't complain so I didn't stop.

"It was good until you told me that you will be here. Then it became torturous."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be with you."

"But you know I always come here on Sundays with Rene."

"I guess I forgot."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

We sat in silence for a while just enjoying being with each other when a thought suddenly struck. "Edward, are all your rugby matches going to be on a Saturday?"

"Mostly yeah. Why?"

"Well usually on a Saturday I work at the paper, but now I want to be at all your matches, so I guess I'll just quit at the paper."

"Don't do that."

"But I want to see you play. Don't you want me there?"

"Don't be silly Bella. Of course I want you there, but I don't want you to give up something you love for me."

"It's a compromise Edward. I'm sure somewhere along the line you are going to have to compromise something you love for me, and I want to do this. I want to be with you as much as possible. But only if that's what you want."

"Of course that's what I want. If I had things my way, you would never leave my side."

"Okay so I'll go see Mrs Jackson tomorrow and tell her the pressure at school has just become too much and I don't have time at to work the paper anymore."

"If that's what you want to do, I'm not going to stop you."

"Yep, it's what I want."

After another while where we just sat in silence Edward reminded me that I should probably get back to Rene, and that he should get back to the men in the bar. I didn't want to let go of him, so I asked Rene if I could go with him. She just laughed at me and said I'm free to do what I like but that I should just be home before lunch to change into something more appropriate, because apparently jean shorts weren't appropriate.

When we got to the bar I thought Charlie was going to pop a vein in his forehead from seeing us together. Okay it might have been the way we were walking, because our arms were wrapped around each others waists, but Edward also had his hand in my back pocket.

Luckily Carlisle is a doctor so if anything had happened to Charlie along the lines of a heart attack or a coronary then at least he can receive immediate medical attention.

I must admit that things in the bar were pretty obvious. I didn't really feel comfortable with all the men in the 'fine establishment' staring at me. So Edward and I decided to leave. We took my car since I came in my car to meet Rene. All my stuff was already packed and ready to go back home.

Without even thinking I drove to the Cullen house. I wanted to kill Edward on the drive to his house because he kept commenting on my driving and complaining because it's so slow and bla bla bla. Luckily for him we made it to his house before I strangled him.

I kept the car locked so he couldn't get out and turned to face him with fury clearly written on my face.

"I swear to all that is holy Edward, if you ever insult my driving again, I will not be able to control my actions! I passed my licence test I don't need a backseat driver. You are not so perfect…" My little rant was cut short by Edward's lips on my own. Just before I lost myself in the magic of his kiss I pulled away.

"Don't kiss me when I'm mad at you Edward Cullen!"

Edward looked at me with mischief in his eyes, before he grabbed my face and kissed me once again. I tried pulling away but his hold was firm so I gave up and let myself enjoy the kiss.

I don't know how long we were in that car when Alice came and knocked on the window.

"Oi! Love birds get out. Rene called Bella. She says you need to get home."

I was just about to reply when Alice's phone rang. I looked at Alice silently asking if she was planning on answering the phone, but as she started to sing along to the chorus of Sex on Fire by The Kings of Leon I realised she was enjoying the song too much to be bother about whoever is on the line. Eventually she answered the phone.

"Hi Rene!... Yes she just got here… I'll send her along now… See you at lunch."

Alice then turned to me, "Your mother says to get your butt home… pronto!"

"Okay." I sighed.

"Bella, you go so long, I'll probably get to your house before you with your slow driving." Edward said as he was getting out of my car.

I was too dazed to say anything so I just put my car in reverse and headed home. I didn't even try think of a reason why Edward would need to go to my house now, but he probably had his reasons.

As I drove up our driveway I saw Edward leaning against his silver Volvo. _How the hell???_

"Not that I mind, but I have to ask, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you unload your stuff." He said simply.

I was shocked to say the least. That was so sweet of him. "That's not necessary you know. I can manage on my own."

"Humour me Bella."

"Okay" I sighed and opened the boot with the click of a button.

Edward wouldn't let me take any of the bags so I just took my handbag and led him upstairs to my room.

"You know I've never been inside your room."

"Who says I'm going to allow you in now."

"Try keeping me out."

I just laughed at him and walked towards my room. It's true. He's never been in my room because we moved into this house after they moved away and since we didn't get along so well after their return he hasn't actually been in here.

As soon as he entered my room he plonked my bags down on the floor and walked over to the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm just checking it out."

"Why?"

"To see if it is possible for me to sneak in here at night."

"Oh."

So he wants to sneak in does he? Well lucky for him – and I suppose me – there is a big oak tree next to my window.

"So can you climb a tree Edward?"

"For you? Most definitely." He replied before walking over and giving me a chaste kiss. "I'm just going to go fetch your other bags quickly. Be right back."

I watched him go, and realised how perfect he actually is. He didn't have to follow me home just to carry my bags in, but the gentleman that he is, he followed me home.

I was rifling through my closet trying to find something to wear when Edward came back. I turned around to look for him when I noticed he was sprawled out on my bed with his hands behind his head. _Sure make yourself at home. _

"So what you up to?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"Looking for something to wear."

"What's wrong with what you've got on?"

"Not appropriate for lunch."

"I see nothing wrong with it."

"Of course you don't. You're biased."

"True. So what do you have in mind?"

"Dunno. I was thinking just a skirt and a pretty top with pumps."

"Sounds good. Can I wait for you or do you want to meet at my house?"

"You can wait if you want, but let me just go check with Rene what her plans are."

I quickly made my way down the passage to Rene's and Charlie's suite, knocking before I entered. I found my mom sitting on the floor painting her toe nails.

"Mom, can I go with Edward to his house this afternoon?"

"Is he here?"

"Yes."

"Bella, don't you think you guys are being too serious too fast?"

What?! I thought she wanted us to be together. She's been encouraging this relationship the whole time! She even urged me to give him a chance!

"I thought you were happy for me mom?"

"I am Bella, but I don't want you to get too serious. You're still so young."

"Mom I don't know how to describe, but being with him just feels so right. I know he cares for me, and will never intentionally hurt me."

"But Bella, the point is he has hurt you. Why did he never contact you all those years he lived in the Cape, and why didn't you guys speak this past year that he's been back?"

"Silly misunderstandings mom. We've sorted it out."

"Well, okay Bella. As long as you are happy. You can drive with him this afternoon, not that it will make much difference who you go with, but anyways."

"Thanks mom." I said with a smile.

I quickly made my way back to Edward, jumping on my bed next to him when I got there. "So guess what? I'm driving with you, but… you can't distract me now because I have to get ready."

"Can I watch?"

"Sure!" I saw his eyes light up. Such a chancer. "After I've changed. In the bathroom."

He just laughed and nodded. I knew he would give me my privacy so I felt comfortable around him. I grabbed my clothes and underwear from my closet and made my way to the en suite. After a few minutes I was ready to go back to my room. Edward and I casually chatted while I did my make-up and tried taming my hair. You know when some days you just have bad hair and no matter what you did it still stayed a bush? Well that was what I was dealing with here so I decided to just put my hair up in a simple pony.

When I was finally ready it was time to leave. Rene came to greet us five minutes ago so technically Edward and I were late, because Rene always leaves at the last possible minute. But I also knew with Edward's crazy driving we would probably get there before Rene and them.

Okay so we didn't really get there before the others because I couldn't decide which shoes to wear, so Edward eventually just chose a pair of pumps for me to wear because I flat our refused the heels he first suggested.

Alice opened the door for us with a knowing look on her face.

"Good afternoon brother dearest, and best friend dearest. So good of you to grace us with your presence. I feel honoured."

"Yeah, yeah Alice. I get it we're late." Edward said through a clenched jaw, "But blame it on your protégée here. She couldn't decide which shoes to wear."

Edward wasn't even finished with his sentence before the little pixie attacked me in a hug so fierce that I nearly fell over.

"Okay calm down Alice." I said while patting her awkwardly on the back.

"I'm just so proud of you Bella. For the first time I feel as if there is hope for you."

"Gee thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"Kids!" Esme called, "Come inside please so that we can eat."

As we entered the dining room I saw everyone already seated at the table. All the families were there. There was a seat for Alice next to her Jasper, and the only other two seats left were not together. There was one left open between Rosalie and Jasper's mom, and a seat next to Charlie. Being the kind girlfriend that I am I took the seat next to Charlie to save Edward from the awkwardness.

All in all lunch was pretty boring. We just discussed the usual things that were discussed at these get-togethers. I really wanted to be near Edward but thanks to everyone else that was impossible. So for the whole two hours that lunch lasted I could look at Edward, but not speak to him, or even tough him.

Sometimes fate could be so cruel.

Esme decided that coffee would be served in the lounge, but all the kids declined the offer and we decided to go soak up the late afternoon sun, and lounge by the pool. None of us swan, scared that me might sink after we ate so much at lunch. The thing about Esme was, that when she cooked, she cooked up a feast and the food was just so good that no one stopped eating until every last morsel was finished. Which is a good thing I suppose, since we don't waste with food then.

Saying goodbye to Edward when Charlie wanted to leave was the hardest thing ever. We would only see each other again at school the next morning. But I was glad to see that the other couples took it just as hard as we did. It was the first time in two weeks we would all be separated.

"Don't worry Bells. I'll see you in the morning."

"I know" I sighed before I gave him one last hug and walked off towards Charlie's car.

I got into bed with a heavy heart that night. I knew I was going to have a hard time falling asleep. I craved Edward's arms around me, but I also knew that it was impossible. Instead I had to be satisfied with memories from the night before.

The only consolation I had was that I would see him again at school the next morning, so I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Ok so nothing really happened in this chapter. But please review!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Hey guys!**

**I am sooooooo sorry it took me forever to update! I honestly have no excuse except that I am extremely lazy. But its summer holiday so I think I should be excused. **

**You guys should actually thank our power supplier, Eskom, for this update, because this morning there was a power failure that lasted for ages and it was pouring rain so I couldn't do much else, so I decided to start writing this chapter. By hand. I never write by hand, always use my laptop. So I wrote about three pages when the power came back on, so I decided to just finish writing this. **

**But unfortunately I have bad news. This is the last chapter of **_**It's just a game. **_**I know I said to some of you that I still had something planned for Jacob, but I don't think that's going to happen. I start university soon and that's a big thing so I don't want the extra stress of updating this story.**

**But with that said, I am working on a new story. I haven't decided when I'll start posting because I want to settle at varsity first, and also I want to finish planning the story and write ahead. But rest assured that as soon as I post the first chapter I'll let you all know.**

**So without further adieu, I give you the official last chapter. Read and enjoy!!**

**BPoV**

Edward an I have been dating for the last three months. I'd be lying if I said they were easy because at times we both were so mad at the other we could physically kill each other, but that really didn't happen too often. We were just too happy together. We'd rather fight and be together than be apart and not fight.

I was so deliriously happy with him. I loved every single second in his company, even when we were fighting, and when he wasn't near me I would count the seconds until we were together again.

It was weird I suppose, because we went from a state where we could barely stand to be in the other's company for longer than 30 seconds to being inseparable. The people at school thought we were crazy. General consensus was that we were both hit on the head and that caused our sudden stalemate. Okay so it wasn't exactly a stalemate per say, but something similar. Anyways, everyone was so surprised. Ms Riley kept us after class one day and asked what was going on. And so we told her. We were together. She seemed so relieved, no doubtedly thinking of the play.

But it doesn't matter what everyone else is saying or what they are thinking.

Because Edward and I knew better.

We loved each other.

We might not have said it in so many words to one another but it was so obvious to the both of us. I knew he loved me with every look he gave me, every gentle, loving, caring, electrifying touch and I could definitely feel it in his kisses. Wow. Now those, they were… amazing. I could never get tired of those.

But Edward and I weren't the only happy couple around. Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice were also there.

Emmett and Rosalie as been dating for three and a half months. Officially the longest in our little group of six. Those two are crazy together, but so clearly in love. I'm so happy for my brother that he found the girl for him, and I'm also so happy for one of my best friends that she found the man for her. Together they gave the term wild a new meaning!

For their three month anniversary they decided to cement their love. And the only way they could think of doing that was by getting tattoo's. Rosalie had Emmett's name, and a little red heart tattooed on her hip, and Emmett had Rosalie's name along with the heart tattooed on his left wrist. It was a very permanent declaration of their love but so suited to them.

Alice and Jasper has been dating for three months and a week. Three blissful months and a week according to Alice. But I could see they were both completely head over heels in love with each other. Jasper treated Alice like a princess. His princess to be exact, and she adored it. She also never forgot to let him know that he was her soul mate, and that they belonged together, and that she would never be happy without him thus she would never let him go.

Their relationship was solid. They both already wore promise rings, and they already had their wedding date set as part of their 10 year plan. Their wedding would be in six years time after they finished university and they were both settled in their jobs, or as Alice put it, they were yuppies.

Between Emmett and Rosalie's spontaneous relationship, and Alice and Jasper's programmed relationship there was just enough space for Edward any my loving relationship. We didn't push the other to any extremes, nor did we plan ahead. We took things the way they were. As long as we were together.

Always together.

"What are you thinking about love?" My gorgeous, sexy boyfriend asked.

Did I mention that he calls me love?

"Just the past three months."

"They were amazing weren't they?" Edward questioned with a kiss on my cheek.

"Mr Cullen. No showing affection in class!" Our biology teacher yelled from behind his desk in the front of the class.

Isn't it just our luck that our three month anniversary has to be on a school day? Not just any school day, but a Wednesday. Smack bam in the middle of the week! So unfortunately due to it being a school night we couldn't make any plans to go out, but I was going over to the Cullens tonight to spend some time with Edward.

Charlie didn't see the point of me going over there to spend more time with Edward because according to him I see to much of the boy and I see him at school everyday. Luckily Renee was able to convince him that I needed to go.

For some unknown reason, Charlie still wasn't too impressed by my relationship with Edward. Renee had grown used to it, and was now supportive of it after she realised we were both serious about this relationship and that it is something that I want. She said that Charlie just didn't want to accept the fact that his little girl was growing up and becoming dependant on a man other than him. Which is understandable I guess.

For the rest of biology Edward and I just held hands as we listened to the teacher drone on and on about the evolution of mankind and why the discovery of Mrs Ples was important. Extremely boring if you ask me.

Two weeks ago Edward and I made our stage debut as Romeo and Juliet. It was the performance week of the play, and it was a huge success. Our class ended up raising the most funds, so last week Friday we all spent the day at Goldreef City. It was amazing and scary at the same time. I can remember going on the Anaconda (The biggest roller coaster) with thoughts about my impending demise. After the ride though when Edward helped me out of my seat my legs were shaking so much I could barely walk! Edward insisted on buying two copies of the ride photo. I hated it. Absolutely despised it. He was sitting there grinning like he just won the lotto while my face was scrunched up from screaming which was not a pretty sight.

When we got back to his house later that night he immediately ran up to his room, and by the time I made it up there I was just in time to see that the photo of us on his bedside table had been replaced, and that the Anaconda photo now stood in its place. I was furious but in true Edward style he just kissed my anger away.

Strangely enough though, I also put my copy in my room. On my desk where I could look at it every afternoon while doing my homework. What I loved about that photo was how carefree Edward looked. He just looked really happy in that photo and that is why I loved it so much. I hated that I looked so crap in the photo, or that I was in it at all, but rather me than someone else…

"Earth to Bella." Edward called again as we sat in his car on our way to my house to grab some stuff for my stay at his house tonight.

"Sorry. I was dreaming."

"I noticed. You've been in a world of your own today, love."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

I had to smile at him for that. He was absolutely perfect. He didn't demand to know what I was dreaming about, but I think he knew it was about him.

When we got to my house we both went inside. I was surprised to see Renee in the dining room along with a woman I didn't know. I immediately guessed it must be for work since Renee did all the PR stuff for the business.

"Hi mom." I greeted.

"Afternoon Renee." Edward greeted.

Renee looked up then and introduced us both to her client, Mrs Johnston who acknowledged us with a polite smile.

"Ria, this is my daughter Bella, and her boyfriend, Edward. Edward is Esme's son. Esme is the interior decorator."

"You two make a beautiful couple." Mrs Johnston complimented. I could feel myself blush at the compliment while Edward just thanked her politely and explained we were just here to get some of my stuff.

After getting all my stuff Edward and I left as quick as possible to his house. When we quickly greeted Esme and hurried up to his room, desperate to be alone.

"So where's Alice?" I asked. Usually if Alice was here she ambushed me before Edward and I could even step foot in the front door claiming she would return me soon. Her soon and my soon differed though. To me soon was like 10 minutes but to her it was sometimes an hour later!

"She's at Jasper's place." Edward replied. While I silently sang the Hallelujah chorus in my mind. I really love the pixie but I obviously love Edward more. "And guess what?"

"Um… she's coming home soon?" I honestly didn't know what to guess.

"Definitely not. And also, my parents are going out tonight. So that means it's just you and me here tonight." He said with a huge smile.

I know it sounds like we have… not such innocent things planned, but knowing Edward its probably something really nice.

"Oh really? So where are they going?"

"Don't care really. All that matters is that they're not here tonight, and that it's only me and my beautiful girlfriend." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my body.

Damn I love this boy.

"Yeah that does sound nice. So what are our plans?"

"Honestly? Nothing. I thought that we could just spend the night together. Watching dvd's or something. I don't particularly want to go out because then there will be other people and it sort of defeats the purpose of having the house to ourselves and I want to with you and you only."

"Sounds perfect to me." I said as I leaned up to kiss him.

The responsible kids that we are we first finished our homework before going downstairs to watch movies.

"So I had Esme prepare us something, but she said that we must just heat it up in the oven. Um so can you like do that please?" Edward asked me with a slight flush on his face while scratching the back of his head.

I decided to tease him.

"The over? You mean the microwave?"

"Um… no. Esme said the oven."

"Oh shuks Edward. I don't know how to work with the oven."

"Wow. Okay. So I guess we can just use the microwave?"

Yeah darling. We both know that ain't gonna taste so good. Not if Esme specifically said the oven.

"Yeah sure. If you want the food to taste like cardboard."

"Well, um… obviously I don't." He looked confused for a moment, as if he didn't quite know what's going on, or what to do. "Hey wait! Didn't you bake me cookies that once?"

"Um… yeah?" I could tell he figured it out.

"So don't you like use the oven to bake them?"

"Um… no?"

"No? So what do you use then?"

"They are self-bake?"

"Self-bake cookies? Mmmm… okay well you go switch on the oven and heat up the food while I go set up a dvd."

And then he just walked out!

Freakin' clever boy!

So I went down to the kitchen and heated up the food and put it in two plates and walked through to the TV room where Edward was.

When I walked in the sight was amazing. So amazing I nearly dropped the plates. There were candles on every surface and on the coffee table in front of the couch there was three red roses.

"One for every month so far, love." Edward said as he appeared behind me, placed a kiss on my cheek and grabbed the plates from me and placed them on the coffee table.

Awed by my perfect boyfriend I sat down on the carpet in front of the coffee table. Edward came and sat right next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

We ate in complete silence, but it was so comfortable. We both knew that words weren't needed at the time. After another of Esme's delicious meals Edward took the plates back to the kitchen and came out with a bowl of the most delectable looking chocolate mousse and one spoon.

Damn boy knew my weakness.

Once again he sat down next to me, and scooped a spoon full of the mousse and brought it towards my mouth. Obediently I opened but just as I was about to bite down on the spoon he suddenly pulled it away.

"Edward!" I yelled. He knew not to tease me with chocolate. Especially chocolate mousse!

"Wait love. I think we need to talk before dessert."

"So why did you bring it out already?" I whined. I know whining is childish, but right at this moment I didn't exactly care.

"To tease you?"

"That's horrible!"

"I know. But I needed your attention somehow."

"You always have my undivided attention."

"Not when there is chocolate in a five hundred metre radius."

"So why did you bring it out?"

"I have the spoon so you have to hear me out before you can eat any of it."

"Oh really?" I asked as I stuck my finger in the mousse and scooped up a big dollop and quickly brought it to my mouth to lick off.

And just as expected it was delectable.

Just as I was reaching back for more Edward grabbed both my wrists to keep me away from the chocolate.

"Focus Bella!" He yelled.

Okay that certainly got my attention. I looked up at him and saw him shake his head with a crooked smile. Instinctively I grabbed his chin and held his head still so that I could kiss him.

"I'm focusing now." I replied as I pulled away from him.

"Well I'm not. Come back here. I liked the chocolate taste."

"Well it will be better if you let me have more." I replied with a sneaky smile.

"Mmmmm… good idea. Remind me later. First I have to give you something?"

"Something like a present?"

"No." Was all he said as he reached behind him on the couch and pulled out a long thin box which looked suspiciously like a jewellery box.

I was furious! We promised no gifts!

"Edward, we said no gifts!"

"It's not a gift." He simply replied as he opened the box.

Inside nestled in the navy velvet was two exquisite bracelets. One thin one, and one slightly thicker one. The thin one had a letter E charm on and the thicker one had a letter B charm on it.

"Edward, these are absolutely gorgeous!" I cried as I reached out to touch the thin one. "But it looks a lot like a gift to me." I chided.

"That's the beauty of this. It's not a present love. It's a promise. A promise that when I tie this bracelet around your left wrist, that I will always be there with you, and for you and that I will never give up on what we have. And that I will want this forever, because... I love you Bella."

And I couldn't stop the tears. Immediately I wrapped my arms around his neck and with tears streaming down my face I kept saying over and over again, "I love you too, Edward. So much."

This moment couldn't get any better.

It was absolutely perfect.

After we put the bracelets on each other we sealed our love with a tender kiss.

I just knew that I loved this boy. And I would love him forever.

~Fini~

**Wow. Can you believe it? The End. It's a weird feeling…**

**I just want to thank each and everyone who ever reviewed this story. I loved all of them and they all made me smile. Thank you so so so very much.**

**But for the last time, please review! **

**Thank you so much for reading my story! Keep an eye out for my next story. The tentative title is **_**Today **_**after my current favourite song, but like I said I will let you know!**

**Love**

**Marlene**


	27. New story up!

Hey guys!

I know when I finished this story I said that I'll have a new story up by the beginning of this year. And clearly that hasn't happened yet. But fear not. I have posted a new story.

It's called _**Today**_ like I said it would be. Go check it out. It's T-rated and slightly different from _It's just a game._

The reason why it has taken me so long to write anything is because I have just been so busy. I started varsity and that is a lot of that but on top of that I have a job as well. And honestly study and work comes before ff so I just had to get settled into both before I start posting regularly again.

I hope ya'll will go read _Today_ and review and tell me what you think!!

Lovies

(Ps.. I changed my penname so I am no longer xXShamrockXx)


End file.
